A Little Hero
by BlackShadowedRoses
Summary: PMD - A young girl wonders of the place she truly belongs, and suddenly awakens in a new world as an Eevee, with no memory. After joining a rescue team, its up to her and her new partner to find out her past in an adventure neither will ever forget!
1. Chapter 1

**Heya. This is a Pokemon Mystery Dungeon fic; I've kept the dialogue as faithful as possible to the game, with added lines in when necessary, and also cutout the insignificant parts (such as Diglett and Skarmory). Enjoy =) **

**Rose**

A Little Hero 

Chapter 1

'Move it loser!'

'Get lost freak!'

'Oh my god, have you seen what she's wearing? And her hair? No wonder she hasn't got any friends!'

A 13 year old girl by the name of Amez hurried down her school corridor with her head down, ignoring the comments around her. She hated school; she was teased for her appearance and had no friends. Even the teachers seemed to find her just as an annoyance rather than a student. She never did anything wrong; she didn't blow things up in the science lab like the boys in her class, or get caught passing notes during the lesson and end up in detention like the girls (it was also because she didn't have anyone to pass notes to). She wasn't top of the class in anything, she didn't excel in the sports field, she was nothing special. And everyone knew it. Therefore no-one paid her any attention.

It wasn't just school where she didn't fit in, it was the same at her house. Her family treated her like an outsider too. Her father was the owner of a big car business, thus resulting in the family being very rich. Her mother was more of a socialite, whose life was all about shopping and partying. Amez also had a younger sister, but she was just another spoiled rich kid. They didn't starve her or beat her, but rather she was locked up in the attic 'out of the way'. This may sound a bit extreme, but if you ever met Amez, you'd see this was no exaggeration. Even Harry Potter and Matilda had brighter lives than Amez did. However, no nice teacher wanted to adopt her, and it was past her 11th birthday and no half-giant had whisked her away to Hogwarts on a magic flying motorbike.

Her mother was beautiful; long blonde hair, a slender figure supermodels all kill themselves for and blue eyes. Her father was tall, tanned and handsome, also with dark blonde hair and blue eyes. Her sister looked exactly like them, sickly cute, what you'd expect the child of these two beauties would be. But instead of being a blue-eyed tanned blonde, Amez was a pale green-eyed brunette. Her family thought of her as an ugly duckling, and on purpose when she was around laughed and told her that she would never grow into a beautiful swan.

Amez was actually quite attractive; her dark green eyes had the mystery of kept secrets, and her elbow-length glossy hair wasn't dark brown or black, but the shade in between. She had a pale face that reminded you of a fox; however it was half hidden under a long fringe. Her family always dressed way over the top for casual wear; however she wore a plain black t-shirt, black jeans and a pair of black converse.

Someone stuck there foot out, sending her flying and dropping her books all over the corridor floor. Everyone laughed and pointed, again making nasty comments. Amez got up, grabbed her books and ran out the school's double doors. She fought back the tears as she headed 'home'.

Amez walked slowly down the path, watching the people around her. A couple sat on a bench, holding hands. Amez looked away; it always hurt her to see happy couples together. It wasn't jealousy she was feeling, but more like sadness, that that would never be her holding hands with a cute boy. A mother and her child were waiting, ready to cross the road. The child was about to run across, but the mother held her back just as a blue car came zooming past. Amez sighed; no-one was there to look out for her like that. Sometime she thought she was adopted, but after checking and re-checking her birth certificates, she saw that she was who she was, the proof was there, and written in black ink for anyone who cared to look.

She reached her house, brushed her fringe out of her eyes and walked slowly for the door. Her parents were having guests round for a promotion party for her dad's car company, so they would be making sure she was up in her attic room for the rest of the day. _Great!_ She thought, as she opened the door, hoping no-one was in the lounge as she entered the house.

'Move girl, I've got important guests coming as you well know, and I don't want you around ruining our perfect appearance!' _Drat!_ Her 'dad' was there, sitting in one of the fancy leather sofas, putting on his cufflinks for his dinner jacket.

'Yes child, we don't want you in the way, so get upstairs, and take your food with you so you won't need to come down later' her 'mum' called from the kitchen, where she was ordering the cook about. She thrust a plate of macaroni cheese into Amez's hand as she headed for the stairs.

'Yeah, we don't want mommy and daddy's big important guests to see my mistake of a sister!' cackled Amez's sister from where she was sitting on the lounge floor, coloring. Amez looked at her 'family'. She felt so confused, they were her family, and she was supposed to love them. But in her heart she felt nothing but pure hatred, how could she love them when they hated her right from the start? She turned and walked up the stairs to her attic bedroom, once again fighting back tears that threatened to erupt.

Amez dropped her bags and the pasta plate and opened her attic window. As no-one ever came up to her room, they didn't know that if you lent over the edge and jumped to the left, you would land on a perfectly flat 2m by 3m ledge. Amez jumped and landed with the accuracy of a cat. She sat and let the tears finally fall. The sun was setting, and a few stars were twinkling overhead, slowly fading into the darkness of the night.

Amez heard a little cry coming from the edge of the ledge. She leaned over and saw a baby sparrow was caught in the drainpipe.

'Shh it's ok' she cooed, as she gently hooked the bird out. It ruffled its wings and began to chirp happily. Amez gave a small smile. Some might think that any other 13 year old treated in the Amez was would be a gangster that stole from shops or got into fights, or an emo that went round cutting them selves and wishing they were dead. Amez was the complete opposite. Even though she was treated horribly and unfairly, she never took that out on anyone or anything else. The little bird soared into the air and began to flap around Amez. It flew back to her hand, and it seemed to wink at her! Amez wiped her tears away and winked back. The little bird flew off into the sky.

Amez smiled again, it felt good to help others, even though no-one helped her. She looked up into the sky as the background music began to play (Go the Distance from Hercules) as she let her voice reach out to touch the Heavens:

_I have often dreamed  
Of a far-off place  
Where a great warm welcome  
Will be waiting for me  
Where the crowds will cheer  
When they see my face  
And a voice keeps saying  
This is where I'm meant to be _

_I will find my way  
I can go the distance  
I'll be there someday  
If I can be strong  
I know every mile  
Will be worth my while  
I would go most anywhere  
to feel like I belong  
_

Feeling as though she finally had some power, she stood up. A shooting star shot across the sky, leaving a blaze of silver behind it. Amez closed her eyes 'I wish that one day, I'll find that place where I know I belong!' she wished aloud. She opened her eyes again, feeling determined and strong, she sang out: _  
_

_I am on my way  
I will go the distance  
I don't care how far  
Somehow I'll be strong  
I know every mile  
Will be worth my while  
I will go most anywhere  
to find where I belong! _

Still standing, she let one last tear fall, knowing that there could never be such a place where she would be known as a hero. Suddenly something small and black fell down and hit her on the head, sending her back down to the floor.

'Ow!' she cried, sitting up and rubbing her sore head. She turned to see what it was. It was a black Nintendo DS Lite. _How on earth did this get here?_ She turned it on, and the top screen showed the title of a videogame. It read : Pokemon Mystery Dungeon. _Strange, it shouldn't have gone straight to the game title, isn't it meant to go the normal menu or something? _She pressed Start, and suddenly a bright, white light surrounded her.

'What's going on?' she cried, dropping the DS. She felt as though she was being sucked down a hole. She screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'Excuse me, wake up. Please, wake up!' a friendly, masculine voice said.

Amez opened her eyes. She was lying on her side in a large clearing, surrounded by trees. She turned to find the owner of the voice, and was shocked to find what looked like a yellow mouse talking to her!

The mouse was short and slightly chubby; around the same height as her knee. He stood upright on his hind legs, much like a hamster. His fur was a bright yellow, with brown stripes running horizontally across his back and black tips on the end of his large ears, which looked like those of a rabbit. He had a tail that was strangely shaped like a lightening bolt, red dots on his checks, and gentle, friendly brown eyes.

'I'm glad your awake, I was getting worried! I'm Pikachu, nice to meet you! And you are? I've never seen you around here before' he said, smiling.

'Where am I?! Is this a dream?' Amez asked. She was beginning to panic, since when was there yellow creatures that talked on Earth?

'You're in the world of Pokemon!' said Pikachu.

'Pokemon?!' Amez repeated, becoming more panicky.

'Silly Eevee!' laughed Pikachu.

_Eevee? This must be a dream! _She looked down, but instead of seeing her hands she saw two brown paws! There was a small pond near where she and Pikachu were, and she hurried over to it, and gasped at her reflection! Instead of seeing her usual self, what gazed back at her was what looked like a dark brown fox!

She now stood on all fours; she now had the body structure of a cat. She was the same height as Pikachu, and had the same rabbit-like ears, except hers were slightly shorter and wider. She had a bushy tail, again like that of a fox, and a big fur collar around her neck. She was dark brown, the same colour as her human hair had been, but her collar and tip of her tail were cream colored, similar to that of her skin. Her big doe eyes shone the same mysterious green they had before, striking against her dark fur. She twitched her ear, her reflection doing the same, not believing what she was seeing. Yet to her surprise, she found that her senses were suddenly much more alert and sharp. Her big ears picked up sounds from the distant trees, and if even a small movement occurred in them, she could easily tell. She could feel Pikachu's eyes on her as she gazed at her reflection.

'It's true! I-I've turned into an 'Eevee'!'

Pikachu walked over to her. 'What do you mean, turned?' he inquired.

'I'm actually a human!' said Amez, turning to him.

'Human? Then how did you become an Eevee?'

Amez sweatdropped. "I-I don't know. I can't remember anything' She searched her memory, but couldn't seem to remember anything at all! _Who am I? How did I get here? _All the questions and the fact she had become an 'Eevee' was making her dizzy. She collapsed into a heap next to the pond.

'Yeah um, you're kind of weird. Your name? What's your name?' Pikachu asked.

'Amez' she answered. At least she remembered her name.

'Amez is your name? Well, that's a funny name!' he laughed. Amez smiled.

'Help! Someone please help!' a voice cried. The two turned to see a distressed purple butterfly flying towards them.

'What's wrong?' Pikachu asked.

'It's terrible! My baby Caterpie fell into a fissure in one of the dungeons we were walking through, and he can't get out! And when I tried to go down to help him, I was attacked!' she said in and out of breaths.

'What?! You were attacked by other Pokemon?' Pikachu gasped.

'Yes, I think they were enraged by the fissure opening up and are getting out of control! What will become of my baby now?' she began to hover around in a state of agitation.

Pikachu turned to Amez 'This sounds bad! We have to go help!' he turned and ran the way the butterfly, known as a 'Butterfree' had come, with Amez following close after.

'Please be careful!' Butterfree called after them.

The two found the fissure and entered. A few wild bug and grass Pokemon tried to attack them, but Amez without thinking head butted the foes using 'Tackle', causing them to faint. The 'dungeon' was a lush green plain, but it seemed to act like a maze, you were in one room, you found an entrance to a passageway, and then you were in another room! On each floor was a staircase, which led onto the next floor, and depending on how deep the dungeon was, gradually you become nearer the end. Pikachu also used various attacks at the wild Pokemon.

After making their way through 3 floors they reached the bottom. 'Mama, where are you?' a little voice called.

'Your mom's waiting. It's ok, we're here to get you out!' said Pikachu. A little green caterpillar shuffled over to them.

'Thank you!' he said. They turned and headed for the exit.

'Thank goodness you're safe!' cried Butterfree when she saw them re-enter the clearing.

'Mama!' Caterpie said, as Butterfree hurried over to them.

'Thank you! How could I ever repay you?' she asked, turning to the heroes.

'It's nothing! It's been quite dangerous lately, with sudden fissures and dungeons like that opening up. It was good to find your little boy unharmed!' Pikachu smiled.

'Please, may I have your names at least?' she asked.

'I'm Pikachu, and this is Amez' he answered.

'Cool!' said Caterpie, gazing at them. Amez sweatdropped. _He's uh, staring at me adoringly. It's like I'm a hero. Maybe helping Pokemon in trouble can be a good experience for me._

'Pikachu and Amez, thank you!' he said.

'You're welcome!' Amez smiled. Butterfree handed a small sack to Pikachu.

'Please take this as a token of our thanks. There are some berries inside. Come along Caterpie, we should be going now' Caterpie turned to follow her.

'Bye!' he called over his shoulder as they walked off.

'Thanks for helping! You're very tough, I was sure impressed. Listen Amez, do you have any plans of where you're going to stay?' asked Pikachu, turning to her.

'No, I guess not' Amez said, looking forlorn.

'Come with me!' said Pikachu laughing.

A few minutes later…

'This is it!' said Pikachu. They stood outside a cute, little hut decorated with white flowers. _Wow! I don't know why, but I fell weirdly happy! Maybe this is an instinct thing for Pokemon. Maybe this is what it feels like to wag your tail as an Eevee! _Amez smiled.

Pikachu beamed at her 'Amez! You're impressed aren't you? I knew you would be! Listen, a lot of natural disasters are occurring, strange, dangerous dungeons are opening up that Pokemon get lost in or hurt. I want to help Pokemon in these tough times. Many rescue teams have been formed to help them. So I was wondering…' he blushed 'would you like to join me as partners in a rescue team? Amez, I think with you on board we'll be the best rescue team around!'

Amez smiled 'After seeing poor Caterpie in that fissure, I agree with you. I also wish to help Pokemon! I'd love to form a rescue team!'

Pikachu gave a little jump for joy. 'Great! One more thing… any ideas for our rescue team name?' he asked. Amez thought for a moment

'Firebolts!' she laughed.

'Team Firebolts?... I like it! Rescue Team Firebolts!' he turned to a box at the front of the little hut 'this is our team Mailbox. Now that we're a rescue team, we'll receive mail from Pokemon in trouble needing our help. So lets start doing our rescues tomorrow! I'll see you then!' they both smiled. 'Go Team Firebolts!'

5


	3. Chapter 3

Amez awoke the next morning in the little hut, now the Firebolts' rescue team base

Chapter 3

Amez awoke the next morning in the little hut, now the Firebolts' rescue team base.

She yawned 'I'm still Eevee, why would I be turned into a Pokemon? Anyway, today's the first day of rescues as the leader of Team Firebolts! I wonder where Pikachu is' She said aloud as she walked toward the door. She was greeted by the sun shining and…Pikachu sleeping on the door step!

'Huh? What? Oh, hi Amez! Sorry, I was so excited I came out at dawn to wait for you, but I guess I snoozed off' he laughed.

'Before we go on any rescues, allow me to show you Pokemon Square. We can visit the shops and you can be introduced to the local townsfolk' Pikachu lead the way down a path leading from the right of the team base, and Amez found herself entering a square surrounded by strange shops.

'Good morning Pikachu!' called three Pokemon who were sat in the centre off the square.

'Hi Lombre, Snubbul and Bellsprout' Pikachu answered, indicating who was who to Amez.

'This is my friend Amez. We're now a rescue team: Team Firebolts!' he said proudly.

'Good for you guys! I'm glad Pokemon are helping with all the natural disasters' said Lombre. He was a green Pokemon that looked a bit like a frog, only he seemed to be wearing a large sombrero and a light blue jacket.

'Hi Amez, it's nice to meet you! We don't find many Eevees around here, your species are quite rare' smiled Bellsprout. She was a plant Pokemon; her head looked like a yellow foxglove and she had two pale green leaves for hands. Amez blushed at the comment.

'If you're looking for rescue jobs, head down this path; it leads to the Pelipper Post Office. Pelipper should deliver mail to your base, but if not there's a bulletin board outside filled with missions for teams' said Snubbul, pointing. He was a bright pink puppy-like Pokemon, with big eyes and a large mouth.

'Thank-you Snubbul. But first I need to show Amez the shops' Pikachu said, leading Amez to the first shop.

There were four shops, each taking a corner of the Square. The first was the Kecleon Shop, in the top left corner, which was run by the two Kecleon brothers. They were two lizards with red and yellow stripes running down their backs, but one was green and the other was purple.

'Hello!' they shouted in unison as the two walked past. Amez laughed and waved. It sold items such as berries and seeds, as well as 'technical machines' that contained Pokemon moves that could be learned, and various orbs for different purposes.

The next one was the Kangashkan Storage, which was situated at the bottom left of the Square. It was owned by a large, dark brown kangaroo. Items that you have bought or received as rescue rewards can be stored here.

'Good morning dears!' she called merrily.

The third shop was called the Gulpin Link Shop, in the bottom right of the Square. Pikachu explained that Gulpin, the Pokemon who ran the shop, can link a Pokemon's 4 moves that they know so that they can be used straight after each other, like one big move.

'It's handy in battle, because if your moves are strong, together they'll be very powerful!' Gulpin said. He was a light green blob with squinty eyes.

The fourth shop, taking up the final corner of the Square was the Felicity Bank, owned by a Pokemon named Persian.

'Leave your money here; I'll guard it jealously!' said the pale cream cat as the two Pokemon walked past.

'And that's all the shops! Up that way is a pleasant pond where the town elder, Whiscash, lives' said Pikachu, pointing at a path that led North, as he and Amez walked back to the middle of the Square.

However, the space was taken by a large bird. He looked like he was wearing brown amour over white feathers, and he had a large beak, unfriendly eyes and big leafs for arms. Two smaller birds stood on either side of him. They were a lighter shade of a brown, with leafs on their heads like a knight has a feather on his helmet. What looked like a piece of cotton wool stood before the bird timidly, very small in comparison.

'Please help my friend!' the little Pokemon said.

'Forget it, we're not about to work for that!' the large bird laughed.

'What's going on?' Pikachu asked Lombre, who was standing next to the Firebolts, shaking his head.

'This scene here? Well Jumpluff' he pointed at the cotton wool Pokemon 'has been begging Shifty and his two Nuzleaf sidekicks' he indicated the trio of birds 'for a rescue. Apparently his fellow Jumpluff friend is caught between some rocks at the top of Mt. Thunder. The two were trying to find the monster that is said to live there. But Shrifty's team is greedy; they won't work unless they get paid royally. The reason Jumpluff is asking Shifty is because his leafy fans can whip up powerful winds that would dislodge Jumpluff's friend from the rocks easily. However, Jumpluff isn't having much luck convincing Shifty to help. I feel sorry for that poor Pokemon' Lombre sighed.

'Hey, rather coldhearted aren't you?' said a strong, deep voice from behind the Shifty posse. All heads turned and gasped.

'It's Alakazam!' said Snubbul, pointing at the Pokemon who has just spoken. The Pokemon was the same size as Shrfity. He was a dark yellow, and he too looked as though was wearing brown amour. He had a long moustache and was carrying spoons in his hands. His expression showed authority. Beside the newcomer stood a red dragon with a flame on the end of his tail and a green lizard with large claws. Everyone gazed in awe at them.

'Who are they?' Pikachu asked. Lombre turned to them, a look of surprise on his face.

'You don't know?! They're Team ACT! Alakazam, Charizard and Tyranitor, the most famous, Gold-rank rescue team around these parts! The red dragon is Charizard; his fire powers can melt mountains. The green lizard is Tyranitor; he takes great pride in his armored body and amazing strength. The leader is Alakazam; he doesn't like to use physical attacks but his physic powers instead. He has an IQ of over 5000 and knows everything there is to know!' Lombre answered, looking at the new trio with admiration.

'Oh, it's you. What do you want?' Shrifty asked nervously.

'Jumpluff's friend needs a strong gust of wind that your leafy fans can whip up to dislodge him. It's not a difficult task, go help that Pokemon out' Alakazam answered. Shrifty sweatdropped. Everyone turned to look at him.

He growled 'Ok fine, we'll do it' he turned and exited the Square, the two Nuzleafs following him.

'Wow, he agreed without any argument!' Bellsprout exclaimed. Jumpluff slowly walked toward Alakazam.

'Th-thank y-you' he stammered. Alakazam gave a small smile

'No need for thanks, it's only natural you get help. If anyone refuses a rescue to you again, please see me'. Jumpluff nodded, and moved out of the way to let the team pass. The three walked through the Square, with everyone's eyes on them. As they walked past the Firebolts, Alakazam turned and looked at Amez, a frown appearing on his face.

'What's up?' asked Charizard, turning round. Amez stared back, expressionless.

'It's nothing. Let's go' Alakazam turned, and the trio left the square.

'Wow! Amez, we need to toughen up and become like them!' said Pikachu.

'Kekekekeh, not if I can help it!' said a sinister voice from the shadows of a nearby tree. Amez turned; she thought she had heard someone speak. No-one was there, but she felt as though she was being watched.

'Amez! Pikachu!' the familiar voice of Caterpie said, as the caterpillar headed toward them.

'Hi Caterpie, how are you today?' Pikachu asked.

'Please, I need o ask you something. Can we talk at your team base?' he asked.

'Sure we can' said Pikachu. The three Pokemon left the square and walked back to the Firebolts team base. They stood outside the little hut.

'What's wrong?' asked Pikachu.

'My friend Metapod and I were playing in the woods, and a strange sandstorm occurred and I couldn't see. It stopped a minute or so after it started, but Metapod had gone! I think he's gotten lost! Please, can you go and see if you can find him?' Caterpie asked worriedly.

'Oh I see! That does sound bad! Kekeh!' said a voice. Amez looked up; she had heard that voice back in the square. They turned to the strangers that had appeared before them.

Three Pokemon stood in a line, one of them leaning on the team's mailbox. The one by the mailbox was dark purple; he had a round, large body, bright red evil eyes and a nasty smirk. Amez felt an instant dislike to him.

Next to him stood a strange Pokemon that seemed to be wearing bright, puffy dark pink trousers, covered in yellow spots. She had a matching hat, and she had her palms together as if she was meditating.

On the other side of her was a pale purple snake, with a yellow rattle on his tail and a large jaw.

'Who are you?' Pikachu asked.

'Kekeh, name's Gengar. That's Medicham, and that's Ekans. We to are a rescue team, but all we ever get up to is no good! Kekekeh!' the one by the mailbox said.

'We use the cover of a rescue team, but we get a way with so much more!' Medicham, the meditating one, laughed.

'Yesss, and we've got our eyesss sssset on world domination!' the snake, Ekans, said. The other three gasped.

'World domination! What kind of a team are you?' Pikachu said, angrily. He had walked so he now stood in front of Amez, as if protecting her.

'An evil one! Team Meanies is who we are!' Gengar laughed evilly, Ekans and Medicham joining in.

'So why don't you let use rescue your chum Metapod? You can reward us with cash after!' Gengar said to Caterpie.

'But I, I don't have any money' Caterpie stuttered in response.

'Oh don't worry, I'm sure we can have a word with your mother afterwards, kekeh! So here's the deal Pikachu, first one to reach Metapod gets the reward! Let's go!' Gengar turned, his comrades following him, still laughing.

'Don't worry Caterpie, we'll reach Metapod first and get him out safely. We don't care about any reward. I just don't want Team Meanies hurting anyone!' Pikachu said determinedly.

He turned to Amez 'Ready for our first rescue Amez?'

Amez smiled. 'Go Team Firebolts!'

7


	4. Chapter 4

'Dudes, wait a minute

Chapter 4

'Dudes, wait a minute!' said a voice from above. A small white and blue pelican with a large yellow beak hovered down and landed on the Firebolts mailbox.

'Yo! I'm Peliper, I run the Peliper Post Office. I'm also here to help rescue teams whenever I can, and I've got something that might help you!' he ducked his large beak into the mailbox. _Clunk! _Pikachu, the one closest to it, reached out his paw to take what was inside. It was a box, with the design that looked like an egg with two wings coming off it. Inside the egg it read 'Firebolts'.

'That's your team toolbox. You take it with you on rescues to carry items you take or find. There's something else inside, take a look' Peliper encouraged. Pikachu opened the lid, and took out a badge the same design as on the toolbox.

'That's your team badge. Once you've found the Pokemon you need to rescue, hold the badge up and it'll bring you straight back here. Handy ain't it? Well I gotta fly, good luck on your rescues dudes!' Peliper saluted and took off into the sky.

'Great! These will be really useful to us. I'll put the berries Butterfree gave us in here for now' Pikachu poured the contents of the sack into the toolbox.

'As you're the team leader Amez, you should have the badge!' he handed the badge to Amez.

'Ok, I'm ready! We'll see you soon Caterpie!' Amez said confidently.

'Please be careful!' he called as the Firebolts headed off.

A little while later…

Pikachu and Amez stood before the entrance to the woods. 'Metapod is lost somewhere deep in these woods. Team Meanies are probably at least halfway through now, we should hurry!' Pikachu led the way forward.

Again wild bug Pokemon attacked, but Amez easily defeated them. The more she attacked with 'Tackle' she stronger she became. Amez, again without realizing, began using 'Quick Attack' and 'Bite'. She found when using Quick Attack if she concentrated, she could attack from a range of 5 meters away! With Bite, if she barred her teeth, giant fangs gripped and squeezed the foe before her.

Pikachu also used various electric attacks. He also used Quick Attack, and also 'Thunderbolt' and 'Thundershock', sending bolts of lightening straight at the foe. They were able to find the stairs on each floor easily enough, penetrating deeper into the woods. The further into the dungeon they got, the less wild Pokemon attacked. The trees grew more densely together, and the sunlight began to fade. Soon it became so dark it was impossible to see.

'Pikachu?!' Amez called out, trying to make out the shape of her companion in the dark.

'I'm here. Always have been and always will be!' his cheery voice replied from the darkness. 'Look! I see a light!' Pikachu exclaimed. Amez could just make out his form scurrying toward the light.

She followed in close pursuit. The light was coming from a gap in the trees. They walked through, and immerged in a small clearing, obviously the end of the dungeon. Instead of trees there were bushes surrounding the area.

'We made it through! Metapod should be around here somewhere…' Pikachu began to examine the area for any signs that a Pokemon may be nearby.

'Kekekeh! So you guys managed to make it? I must admit, I'm very surprised! But let's see how tough you really are!' Gengar suddenly appeared in front of them.

'Hey Gengar, why do you always have to mess with us?' Pikachu asked, anger rising in his voice.

'Let me explain so your feeble little mind will understand. Our aim is world domination, but with you in the way it's making our goal harder to achieve. So with you _out_ the way, we'll have no problem! Kekeh!' Gengar cackled.

'Yesss, we're gonna finish you!' Ekans slithered out from behind Gengar and stood in front of him.

'Come on then! Show us what you got!' Medicham giggled from Gengar's other side.

'Quick attack!' said Pikachu, turning his body in Ekans' direction. The snake fainted on the spot; 'ahhh!' his voice echoed around the clearing.

'What! Ekans is down in one hit?!' Gengar gasped in shock.

'Let me show you how it's done!' Medicham said evilly, aiming at Amez.

'Bite!' she said, giant fangs gripping Medicham. She, like Ekans, was defeated easily.

'What? This isn't how it's supposed to go!' she cried before fainting.

'I underestimated you. You're much tougher than you look. But looks can be deceiving!' Gengar laughed 'I'm not as easy as the other two! Curse!' he said, putting the attack on Amez. She suddenly felt much weaker. She collapsed.

'Don't you dare hurt Amez! Thundershock!' said Pikachu firmly. A jolt of lightening attacked Gengar, paralyzing him. Amez, in her weak state, murmured 'Tackle'. She headbutted Gengar from behind, using the element of surprise, as he couldn't see her because he had turned to face Pikachu's attack.

'You won't get away with this!' his voice said as his big purple body disappered from view. Pikachu was breathing heavily, anger blazing in his eyes at the spot where Gengar had been.

'Are you ok Amez?! Did he badly hurt you?' The anger disappeared and kindness and concern returned to Pikachu's friendly eyes.

'I'm fine…' Amez said, shakily getting up.

'Excuse me, are you maybe, here to look for me?' a voice asked. The Firebolts turned around. A dark green cocoon shuffled out from behind the bushes at the other side of the clearing.

'You must be Metapod' Pikachu smiled 'Caterpie's been worried about you!'. Amez held up the rescue badge. It began to glow.

'We'll get you home safely!' she said, as light surrounded the 3 Pokemon. A second later they found themselves outside the Firebolts team base.

'Metapod!' Caterpie said joyfully 'Pikachu and Amez, thank you! But I have no money to reward you…' Caterpie looked at the ground, ashamed.

'We don't care about any reward; we're just happy to have Metapod back safe and sound!' Pikachu said, grinning.

'Wow…you're even cooler than I thought!' Caterpie stared at the yellow mouse in awe.

'Thank you!' said Metapod, as he headed for Pokemon Square with Caterpie following.

'I need to hit the hay! You should rest too Amez, that was a nasty attack. See you tomorrow!' Pikachu waved and walked down the path leading the opposite way to Pokemon Square, South of the Firebolts team base. Amez waved goodbye, and made her way inside the little hut.

The next morning…

'Good morning Amez!' Pikachu greeted her cheerily the next day. 'Feel better?'

Amez smiled 'Much better, thanks!' Pikachu grinned in return.

'Um, excuse me? Is this where Team Firebolts is based?' a timid voice asked. A piece of cotton wool floated down in front of them.

'Hi, you were the Jumpluff we saw yesterday in the Square, asking Shrifty for the rescue' said Pikachu in remembrance.

'Yes, but Shrifty…or my fellow Jumpluff friend…haven't returned!' Jumpluff said urgently.

5


	5. Chapter 5

'What

Chapter 5

'What? That's terrible! Anything could've happened to them!' Pikachu gasped in shock. Jumpluff looked grave.

'Yes, I'm afraid so. Shrifty's two Nuzleaf friends are fine; they returned soon after they left, they couldn't scale the tough mountain. I'm really worried; it was my fault. If I hadn't forced my friend up Mt. Thunder in the first place, this wouldn't have happened' Jumpluff looked so upset that Pikachu went over to comfort him.

'I remember Lombre saying that you and your friend were looking for the monster that is said to live there?' Amez said.

'Yes, we heard a tale that the bird of lightening, Zapdos, is said to live at the peak'

'Did you say Zapdos?' a deep voice said.

The three Pokemon turned to the voice of the newcomer, who turned out to be Alakazam, followed by the other members of Team Act, Charizard and Tyranitar.

'Zapdos is indeed the bird of lightening; a terrifying beast. If Shrifty and your friend haven't returned by now, it can only mean they have been caught by the monster' Alakazam turned to his team mates 'we'll rescue them'.

After hearing this, Jumpluff collapsed, breathing heavily. Amez hurried over to make sure he was ok, while Pikachu stood before Alakazam.

'We're also a rescue team! We want to help too!' he said.

Charizard raised an eyebrow at him 'Are you sure? This monster is said to be very viscous, if he saw you, he wouldn't bother with a battle, he'd just gobble you right up!' he laughed.

Pikachu began to tremble 'R-really? … I mean, I'm not scared!' he replied.

'Have you ever been hit by an electric shock? They're wicked nasty. I don't think you have, being an electric type yourself, but Zapdos could take you out easily' Tyranitar said seriously.

_He sounds tough, _Amez thought, _but we might not bump into him if we're careful, our job is to rescue Shrifty and theJumpluff, not to battle Zapdos. _

Pikachu was really shaking now. Amez began to get angry at them, deliberately making him scared. She got up from her place next to Jumpluff and stood next to Pikachu.

'We appreciate your concern, but we're Team Firebolts, we don't let fear stop us from doing our job helping Pokemon in trouble!' she said fiercely.

Alakazam turned to her 'I see you have courage… very well, both my team and yours shall make the way through Mt. Thunder separately. Good luck' he nodded a goodbye, and headed the opposite way towards the Square. Charizard and Tyranitar were pretending to cut their throats in a motion off 'you're dead!' at the team.

Amez laughed at them 'You talk the talk, but I'll wait to see how you are in battle!'. They both stuck their tongues out, and ran off after their leader.

Pikachu got up, taking deep breaths. 'I'm sorry Amez; I let them get to me. When we face Zapdos, I promise I'll be brave, I won't let anything happen to you' he looked up at her, determination on his face.

Amez smiled at him, and turned to Jumpluff, who was sitting awkwardly behind them 'we just need to get some supplies from Pokemon Square, and then we'll be on our way'.

Jumpluff nodded 'I'll be waiting here for you to return, best of luck to you!'

A little while later…

The team stood at the entrance to Mt. Thunder, gazing up at it. It was a big, dark grey foreboding mountain, and the peak was surrounded by dark thunderclouds. Every so often a bolt of lightening flashed, giving the illusion that the clouds were moving, but in reality there was no movement at all.

Pikachu shivered 'Ok, let's go!' he lead the way inside.

The mountain wasn't a regular dungeon like the woods they had last visited, so the team didn't have to look for stairs, but instead found them selves climbing up higher on a large ledge. Electric Pokemon were the predominant type of this mountain. Amez had no trouble defeating her enemies, whereas Pikachu had a problem. It seemed that his electric attacks were being driven away, as if there was a lighting rod nearby. A good thing was that the same trouble the wild Pokemon faced too, so Pikachu mainly used Quick Attack, because that was a normal-type move.

It started to become darker as they got higher up the mountain, and visibility was limited, making the scene around look scarier than it really was. In the black shadows Amez sometimes saw the gleam of a pair of eyes watching them as they passed by. However no shadow Pokemon attacked them, thankfully.

Pikachu, who was in the lead, stopped and turned his head, looking behind them. He listened for a few moments, the suddenly lunged at Amez, pushing her to the ground, shouting 'get down!'. Just as he spoke a horde of Zubat were flying over them, the swishing sound of there wings and cries echoing around the mountain. Pikachu hadn't ducked in time, and was scratched by the claws over the ones flying lower to the ground. After the Zubat had flown past, Amez got up and hurried over to Pikachu.

'Are you ok?!' she asked worriedly.

He smiled at her 'Don't worry about me, I'm fine. Just as long as you're safe Amez'. He checked himself over, making sure there was no major damage done. The two little Pokemon carried on.

They soon saw a light ahead of them, meaning the opening to the peak. They ran to it, and in the spur of the moment forgetting the warning of the monstrous bird. They emerged, and found themselves in a small open space. The area was barren; no life grew except the stumps of blackened trees. Overhead, thick black storm clouds swirled together, with huge shocks of lightening crashing down where the land fell into a huge drop. The two Firebolts members looked around, trying to find Jumpluff or Shrifty.

'HALT!'

The two Pokemon looked up, but they couldn't see anything, they were blinded by a huge ball of bright electricity.

4


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The light was so blinding they had to turn their eyes away. The sound of crackling electricity filled their ears.

'Why have you come here? I am Zapdos, the embodiment of Lightening, and the guardian of !' boomed the voice.

Amez looked up. The ball of electricity had morphed into a huge bird that hovered above them. He was a dark yellow, with wings tinged with black that ended in spikes. He had large talons and an equally big beak. His eyes were the most frightening; they were completely black, but the look in them showed no mercy. His steady flapping echoed around the mountain, sounding like the drum beat of a ghost tribe. This great entrance had made both little Pokemon aware that this was no ordinary Pokemon; he was far more dangerous than the wannabe-baddies of Team Meanies.

Pikachu was terrified. He was shaking so violently that he looked like he might explode at any moment. He gulped, and inched a little way toward the mighty bird, thought better of it, then re-treated behind Amez.

Zapdos saw this, and laughed menacingly 'I hardly have anyone visit here, but when a Pokemon does show up, they normally actually want a battle! Look at you pathetic wimp, running away before the brawl has even begun!'

Pikachu sighed 'I really am a wimp…'

Amez had an idea. She looked up at Zapdos 'We didn't come to battle, oh majestic Zapdos, we only came to see if the rumours were true, I didn't believe them'

Zapdos looked smug as he hovered in the air 'Yes I am! Look at my magnificent wings! Marvel at the power of my talons!'

He began to swoop slowly around their heads, showing off his graceful regency. Amez turned to Pikachu, who was sitting quietly, taking deep breaths. She opened the toolbox he was holding, and took a look at the selection of berries and seeds inside, and picked a seed.

Pikachu glanced at her, a quizzing look on his face 'What are you doing?' he whispered.

Amez smiled at him mischievously 'You'll see. Just follow what I do!'

Amez turned back to Zapdos, who had apparently been giving a monologue to himself on how great he was.

'I don't know anything about these seeds, so lets see what this one does!' Amez said, and threw the seed at Zapdos.

He suddenly fell to the ground, 'What's happened? I can't see! I've been blinded!'

Amez laughed, and ran up to the bird and used Tackle. Pikachu, had realised that now was the time to take action. He was still very wary of the bird, so stayed where he was and used Quick Attack, and Zapdos cried out in pain. After seeing that he wasn't going to attack them back, Amez used Bite, and Pikachu used Quick Attack again.

Zapdos began to quiver in agony 'Stop! You're too tough! You win, now please STOP!'

Amez stopped attacking, and went back to where Pikachu was standing. Zapdos shook his head; his sight coming back into focus.

'Where is Shrifty? And Jumpluff?' Amez demanded, now content that they had won.

Zapdos groaned 'That's why you wanted to come here? Just to get them back? You can have them, I've calmed down now, just tell that fat sparrow and his overgrown fans to stay clear of here from now on!'

He slowly got up into a standing position and looked at the victors, 'I was defeated by an Eevee and a Pikachu. You show great power. Your name?' he asked.

'Amez. We're Team Firebolts'

Zapdos nodded 'Well Amez, take credit, you've conquered the bird of Lightening! You've also tired me out, I must rest. But should you need a formidable ally, I'm here. Farewell' he spread his wings and took off into the circle of clouds.

A beam of yellow light shot down, and Shrifty and Jumpluff appeared infront of them, groaning and rubbing their eyes.

'You ok?' Amez asked.

'Er…yeah…ok' Shrifty mumbled in reply. Jumpluff nodded.

'Well, it seems you beat us to the end of our unofficial race' said a recognisable voice.

They turned around, and were face to face with Team ACT.

'What? So you…you…drove off that Zapdos?' Charizard just stared at them, his mouth hanging open.

'Shut your mouth Char, you look like a dead Magikarp' said Tyranitor to his companion, then turned back to the Firebolts 'I misjudged you, please accept my apologies. You have both courage and power'

'You've earned everyone's respect now. But your very strong for a plain Eevee…you perhaps, weren't originally a Pokemon, were you?' said Alakazam, looking directly at Amez.

'Actually yes, Amez was origionally a huamn' said Pikachu

'Human?' chorused Charizard and Tyranitor together.

'Oh yes! Lombre said to us the other day that Alakazam knows everything! Alakazam, do you know how Amez turned from a human to a Pokemon? Pikachu asked.

'…No. I'm sorry to say, I know nothing about this. But I know Pokemon who might be able to help you. They say he stares into the sun all day, which has given him a sight for all things. Xatu is his name. He may be able to shed some light on your puzzling friend' Alakazam replyed.

Pikachu nodded 'Thanks! Come on Amez, we should get those two back, Jumpluff will be getting worried'

Amez held up the badge, and she, Pikachu, Shrifty and Jumpluff disappeared, leaving Team ACT behind.

'Yo, Alakazam. I know you, and I don't think you're completely ignorant about this' said Tyranitor to his leader.

'I'm very aware. But I think it should go unspoken now, for their sake' he said, looking at the spot where the Firebolts had been.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Amez woke up the next morning in the team base. The day before Jumpluff had been waiting for them, and he and his friend were reunited and promised to leave exploring deep, dark dungeons to the professionals, and Shrifty almost gave the Firebolts a smile, before heading to Pokemon Square to find his Nuzleaf team-mates.

Amez got up, stretched, and walked to the door, where Pikachu was waiting outside.

'Morning Amez! Had a good sleep?' he asked cheerfully.

'Sure did' Amez smiled 'and how are you today?'

'Great! Listen, I've been checking around, and Xatu is said to live in a place called Hill of the Ancients, a peak at the top of the Great Canyon, around floor 12. I've already stocked up on supplies, so we should get going' he smiled at her and turned, expecting her to follow him, but Amez stood where she was.

'Something the matter, Amez?' he asked, facing her again.

'Why are you so happy?' she blurted out before she could stop herself.

Pikachu laughed 'I'm happy just being with you! I know I can be a bit scared sometimes, but I do try my best because…' he blushed 'well because it's for you Amez. We're friends, aren't we?' he looked her right in the eye, making her blush aswell.

'Of course! And thanks, I really appreciate everything you've done for me' she smiled at him.

'Come on then, we need to find out how you became a Pokemon! We really need to find Xatu, he should tell us' He walked over and gave a quick hug, blushing even more. Then he quickly carried on walking ahead, away from the team base with Amez following.

At the entrance to the Great Canyon…

The Great Canyon was huge, so high that it blocked out the sun, throwing the entrance into a cool shadow. The ground around was barren, with only a few gorse bushes growing nearby.

Pikachu whistled 'Wow! The Hill of the Ancients is the name of the peak, the place where Xatu lives. It shouldn't take too long…let's go'

The two little Pokemon entered the through the hole that served as the entrance. Inside the dungeon was greener, because the harsh glare from the sun hadn't dried out the soil like outside. It was very scarce nonetheless, not many wild Pokemon attacked them on the first few levels.

Around floor 6 the Firebolts noticed that now the wild Pokemon didn't attack them, but watched them from afar, out of curiosity. However when they realised they'd been spotted, they darted away out of sight.

'The wild Pokemon are acting rather oddly here too' said Pikachu, looking around the now deserted room.

Amez however had a feeling that it wasn't as deserted as he thought, she couldn't shake off the feeling that they were being followed. It was like the first visit to Pokemon Square, but then she had heard Gengar laughing in the bushes. Now, even though she kept checking behind every so often, she never noticed anything strange or out of place.

They finally reached the top floor; a completely lifeless peak. It would've been empty, except for the funny looking bird that was perched on the edge of the drop, staring directly into the sun.

'Look! That must be Xatu!' said Pikachu, pointing. The two Pokemon ran over to the bird.

'Hi, Xatu?' asked Pikachu, waving his hand in front of the bird's face.

The bird was around the same size as Shrifty, only without the leady fans. He had a round beak, big eyes outlined in white against green fur on his head, giving him the look that he was wearing a lot of white eye shadow. His wings were also green, but he seemed to be wearing a white shawl decorated in a black design around his shoulders. He showed no signs that he had heard Pikachu or acknowledged there presence.

'Hello? Xatu?' Pikachu said again, louder this time.

The bird just stood there, motionless. He didn't even blink.

'Helloooooooooooooooooo?' Pikachu practically yelled in his ear.

Nothing.

Pikachu sighed and shook his head 'Any ideas?' he asked Amez.

'Try tickling him!' she laughed.

'Tickle him?' he asked, not sure whether she was joking. This bird was still a stranger to them, you don't just tickle random strangers!

'Yeah, he's not answering your shouts. What else can we do?' Amez said.

'Well, ok then' Pikachu shrugged, and turned back to Xatu.

'Tickle, tickle' he said, gently poking the bird.

Still nothing.

'Tickle, tickle, tickle, tickle!' Pikachu said again, poking him harder.

No response.

'Tickle, tickle, tickle, tickle, tickle, tickle, tickle, tickle, tickle, TICKLE!' he said, virtually attacking the poor bird.

Zilch, _still _nothing.

'I'm all tickled out!' said Pikachu panting, slumping to the floor.

'Look!' said Amez.

Xatu was starting to tremble.

Pikachu stood up 'Is he ok?'

Xatu was now shaking.

'Erm…I'm not sure' Amez said, beginning to get a little worried.

'Hahahahaha!' Xatu burst out laughing, nearly toppling over Pikachu.

Amez and Pikachu both sweatdropped, staring at the laughing bird.

'He's finally laughing now! Is he…just dense?' Pikachu said.

Xatu coughed and straightened himself out, and turned to them.

'Kwahhh! Witness it, the sinking of the sun!' he cried, making the other two both jump.

'Indeed, I am Xatu. You unearthed my true identity, you are not of an ordinary sort' he said.

'Unearthed your identity? That's a bit much…' said Pikachu.

'No, but I can tell this…you there!' he said, and pointed to Amez 'you are no ordinary Pokemon, you are…human, yes?'

'How can you tell that?' Pikachu asked, surprised.

'I stare into the sun all day, it gives me a sight for all things. The past and the future too' he replied.

'If you know, then please tell us Xatu! Next to me' Pikachu stood next to Amez 'is my friend Amez. She woke up her one day as a Pokemon, without any memory as a human. You can tell this I'm guessing, I shouldn't to be telling you then' he gave a nervous laugh.

'The calamities of nature, there have been many in recent times. They occure because the world's balance is upset. And you becoming a Pokemon, they are tied together…inseparably so' Xatu said solemnly.

'Hang on, so the natural disasters, and Amez becoming a Pokemon…are related?' Pikachu asked, shocked.

Xatu nodded. Amez stared at the floor.

'What does Amez have to do with the natural disasters?' Pikachu cried.

Xatu didn't answer.

'What is it? Why did you just close up like that?' Pikachu was starting to get annoyed, 'Please, tell us!'

'There are bigger concerns, I'm afraid. The world's balance… must be restored, or the unthinkable shall befall our world' Xatu replied gravely.

'What? You're serious? The world…the unthinkable is coming?' Pikachu repeated.

'Everyday I see it. The same future every day. I fear it..' Xatu began to tremble 'I fear it…the world's destruction'

'The world's destruction?' Pikachu gulped.

Amez said nothing. This strange bird had said that her transformation and the natural calamities were linked together. She didn't know what to think. She sighed, and leaned over to comfort her partner.

'Kekekeh! Isn't that a surprise!' an icy voice whispered nearby, but not enough for them to hear. Amez had been right; they had been followed.

'That Amez…was human' Gengar spat, his red eyes gleaming. 'Well, that's going to be interesting! Kekeh!' he chuckled evilly, and silently slipped away.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

The next morning…

'Hi, Amez' said Pikachu, trying act casual cheerful but failing already 'I was just thinking about what Xatu told us yesterday. Does it bother you?'

'Well, I've tried not to put too much thought on it, but…yes, it does' she stared at ground, a habit she seemed to be doing a lot lately.

'Yeah, Xatu said that you becoming a Pokemon has got something to do with the world's balance being upset, and all these natural disasters. Do you have any idea what the world's balance is?' he asked, a glint of hope in his eyes.

Amez shook her head 'Nope, sorry. I wish I did, I hate having to put you through this…'

'No! Don't be! We'll figure it out soon enough!' he cut in, trying to ease her guilt 'Come on, let's go see if there's any rescue jobs at the Pelipper Post Office. He didn't bring any mail today'

The Firebolts walked into the Square. All the shopkeepers were at work, while Snubbul, Bellsprout and Lombre were huddled in the centre, whispering.

'Oh? What are they whispering about?' Pikachu observed, as he and Amez made their way towards the trio.

'Yeah, I'm kind of shocked' said Lombre.

'I always thought it was just a legend' replied Snubbul.

'But it could actually be true? I'm having a very hard time believing it…' said Bellsprout, to no-one in particular.

'Hi, what's going on?' inquired Pikachu.

'Oh, you know the old story? The Ninetales Legend?' asked Lombre.

'The Ninetales Legend? What's that?' Pikachu said.

'You don't know? It's that old fairy tale, how you'll get cursed if you grab one of Ninetales' tails' replied Lombre.

'Well lately, it's been rumoured that it might actually have happened' Snubbul added.

'But it's still a mere rumour! Personally I don't believe in rumours of that sort. I wouldn't put too much thought into it' Bellsprout cut in.

'If you want to hear more about, you should go see the town elder, Whiscash. He knows the story well' Lombre told them 'he's, in his pond' he pointed toward the path that led North of the square.

Pikachu thanked them, and led the way toward the pond. On their way they bumped into Caterpie and Metapod.

'Hi Amez, Pikachu! Whiscash told us some folklore from long ago. It was fun!' he said happily.

'Whiscash is very wise, and a great story teller!' laughed Metapod, as the two bug Pokemon waved goodbye.

The Firebolts reached the end of the path. A small, gentle waterfall occupied the space, with a small pond at the front. In that pond, Whiscash was dozing. He looked like a small, blue whale, about the size of Lombre. He has pale blue fins, orange whiskers and an orange W on his head. As they approached him, he opened his eyes.

'Hoho youngsters, you wish for me to tell you of the old legend?' he asked them, with a friendly smile.

They nodded.

'Well sit down, and let me retell you the story…'

_The Ninetales Lengend _

_There was once a Pokemon called Ninetales. Now, Ninetales had many tails, each imbued with a unique physic power. It was said if someone was every foolish enough to try and touch one of Ninetales' tails, they would be cursed for a thousand years. And there was someone foolish enough to try and touch a tail. It was a human. As expected, the human was subjected to a thousand year curse. However, when Ninetales was about to lay the curse, a Pokemon named Gardevoir shielded the human, and sacrificed herself to absorb the curse instead. To her, that human was her partner. There exist strong bonds between humans and Pokemon. Taking pity on Gardevoir, Ninetales asked the human this… _

'_Do you wish to save Gardevoir' she asked. But the human had already turned and fled. Ninetales became disillusioned with the human, and made this prediction: 'That human will one day be reborn as a Pokemon. And when that human becomes a Pokemon, the world's balance will be upset'. And that is how the legend ends. _

'Well, did you find it interesting?' asked Whiscash.

Pikachu said nothing. He just gaped at Whiscash.

'Ah-ha! You found it so interesting; you're at a loss for words! Hoho!' Whiscash chuckled 'There's no need to wear such a serious expression. There are rumours that say the legend might be true, but all it is is old folklore, nothing more'

'Amez…let's go…' Pikachu said quietly, and got up. Amez followed his quick pace back to the Team Base.

'Say, Amez? Do you want to call it a day now? I'm sorry, for wanting to quit before we've even started, but I just can't get motivated today. So, see you tomorrow' he said all in one breath, without looking her in the eye. He trudged off, and Amez turned towards the door, guessing he wanted to be alone.

'Amez! Sorry, sorry!' he suddenly cried. Amez turned again, and saw him running back towards her.

'I started doubting you a little Amez. But I'm not going to worry anymore. I believe in you, Amez. Because you're a friend like no other Amez. You're a friend…like I'd never get again…' he suddenly gave her a strangling hug, cutting off her circulation. Seeing her begin to choke, her let go.

He laughed 'Ok, Amez, let's do our best tomorrow like we always do!' he waved goodbye, and then trotted off down the south path.

Later that night, Amez tossed and turned in her sleep. She was having a strange dream. She seemed to be floating on air, while the space turned different colours slowly, fading into each other. A silhouette appeared before her. As it slowly came into view, Amez saw that it looked like another Pokemon. It was a girl, she looked like was wearing a long, elegant green ball gown. She had green hair, with a fringe covering most of her face. She was very beautiful.

'Hello Amez' she said, in a singsong voice 'My name is Gardevoir'

Amez gasped 'Gar-Gar-Gardevoir?'

'I'm so glad, I finally get to meet you' she smiled.

'You knew me from before? What about me?' Amez asked anxiously.

'I am your…' Gardevoir began, before she slowly disappeared.

'No, wait! Please, come back!' Amez called desperately into the empty air.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

'Amez? You okay?'

Amez opened her eyes, to find a worried looking Pikachu leaning over her. She thought back to last night's dream, and decided not to tell him just yet.

'You were thrashing about in your sleep. I was waiting outside, but when you didn't come I thought something was wrong, so I came to check'

'Yeah, I'm fine, bad dream…' she replied, waking up.

'You want to talk about it? Might help'

'N-no, it's fine…'

'Ok, that's cool. Just remember, I'm always here' Pikachu smiled. A genuine smile.

The Firebolts entered the Square. Immediantly they both noticed the friendly atmosphere had gone. Everyone, even all the shopkeepers, were gathered in the centre, forming a crowd. Something was definitely up.

'Why's everyone gathered there?' asked Pikachu as they neared the group.

Bellsprout, who was closest to them, turned around. 'Let me tell you, I was amazed! It actually happened!'

'What happened?'

'The Ninetales Legend! I never believed the rumours, so you can bet that I was shocked to learn the truth!' she exclaimed, and turned back to the others.

'Amez! Pikachu!' a little voice called them.

'Oh, hi Caterpie! Even you came out then?' Pikachu chuckled as the little green caterpillar shuffled toward them.

'Y-ye…es…' he muttered nervously.

'Shhh! Quiet. I can't hear what that guy's telling us!' snapped Snubbul.

'Oh, who's talking?' Amez grumbled back.

'I-it-its…' Caterpie stuttered, slowly turning to face the one holding court, turning to face…

'Gengar!' screeched Pikachu, his face turning red with anger to match his red checks.

'So I went up to the Hill of the Ancients, and that's where I saw it! It was shocking stuff, I tell you! Kekeh!' he said, as if he was telling a scary story.

'Shocking stuff?' Lombre questioned.

'This certain Pokemon was getting advice from Xatu. This Pokemon, it looks just like any other ordinary Pokemon… but get this! It was origionally a human!'

Everyone gasped in shock. Amez felt like her stomache had twisted itself into a huge knot that couldn't come undone. _Please, no! Don't let him tell them! _She begged silently.

'What?!' Bellsprout cried.

'It really existed! A human that turned into a Pokemon!' Snubbul gazed into the sky, not quite believing it.

'There's more!' Gengar said, obviously loving everyone's amazement 'that how that human-turned-Pokemon has a lot to do with how the world's balance is becoming upset…'

'Wait a sec' Lombre interrupted him 'that's exactly like the Ninetales Legend!'

'You know there've been many natural disasters, correct? According to Xatu, those disasters are caused because of the world's balance being upset, and if the balance isn't restored soon… the unthinkable shall happen to our world! That's what Xatu said! Kekekekeh!' Gengar laughed evilly.

Again, everyone jumped up in panic. Aggitated murmurs and whispers broke out around them.

'Wh-what?!' Lombre cried.

'The world…the unthinkable will happen?' Bellsprout shivered.

'What are we going to do?!' Snubbul stated.

'That Gengar! He's deliberately working everyone up!' Pikachu muttered furiously.

'Now, now people. There's no need to panic. Why, I think there's a way we can do something about this. Kekeh!' Gengar said calmly.

Everyone stopped and stared at him.

'What can we do?' Snubbul asked, beckoning for him to continue.

'Oh, it's quite simple, actually. If the world's balance is upset by a human becoming a Pokemon, then if that human is gone, everything will return to normal, correct?'

A look of realisation crossed everyone's face.

'That's true!' Lombre said.

'When you put it that way… maybe you're right' Snubbul agreed.

More murmurs and whispers joined the speaking voices.

'Kekeh! And that human is the rotten coward who abandoned Gardevoir, right? I don't think that human can complain if we get rid of it' Gengar said mysteriously, even louder in order to to be heard over the babble of voices.

Everyone nodded, and the chatter became even louder. Gengar laughed, estatic that his words had got them all so worked up.

'Isn't that right… Amez?' he said simply, staring in her direction.

Silence.

And then…

'Wha… wha… WHAT? It can't be!' Lombre yelled.

'Y-you… you were that human?' Belsprout stuttered.

'Is that true? Hey!' Snubbul shouted at her.

'Stop it!' cried Pikachu 'There's a good explanation for this!' he now stood next to Amez, who was (as usual) just staring at the ground.

'We're not asking you! We're asking Amez!' Snubbul growled at him 'Hey, Amez! So what is it? Are you really that human from the Legend?'

Everyone stared at her, awaiting her answer. Amez peeked up, all eyes boring into her, except Pikachu, who nodded at her encouragingly. Amez took a deep breath.

'W-well… I… I… erm…'

'Amez?' Pikachu looked at her in confusion.

'Amez…' Caterpie whispered sadly.

'Kekekekekeh!' Looks like you've got nothing to say in your defence, Amez!' Gengar said happily, dancing around her.

'And that's how it is, fellow Pokemon! Let's get rid of Amez and regain Peace! Kekeh!' Gengar advanced on the little Eevee, everyone following in toe.

'Everyone, what's gotten into you?! What do you think you're doing?' Pikachu cried, standing infront of Amez in defence.

'Pikachu, forgive me!' Lombre said solemly, as he gently pushed him out the way, and slapped Amez across the face. However, she didn't react. Her face stayed emotionless, as if he'd never hit her.

'What are you doing, leave her alone!' Pikachu shouted angrily, getting up.

'Amez, run!' he yelled, turning around her yanking her in the direction of the team base.

The two little Pokemon charged in front of the team base. Pikachu was panting, Amez just collapsed to the ground.

'I never expected everyone to attack us like that, what a shock!' Pikachu gasped.

'But Amez… Why didn't you say anything? Why didn't you argue that it wasn't you?' He shouted.

'Listen, Pikachu…' Amez said quietly.

Instantly, his face softened 'I'm listening' he replied.

'Last night… I had a really strange dream. And, Gardevoir appeared in it. She acted like she knew me before, and that made me think…'

'That you were the human from the legend' Pikachu finished for her. Amez nodded sadly.

'Did your dream make you remember what it was like as a human?' Pikachu asked.

Amez sweatdropped 'Um, no, it didn't. Why?'

'Well, since it didn't, you don't know what really happened. I have faith in you Amez, you know that?' he said.

'Ahem!' a familiar voiced said. Pikachu turned around, and groaned. It was Team ACT.

'After the scene in Pokemon Square, we held a town meeting, on what we must do in order to save the world, and we arrived at a consensus. We must get rid of you' Alakazam told them gravely. He held up a hand to silence Pikachu, who looked like he was going to explode with rage.

'You're kidding! You can't do that! You-'

'I was incredulous too. I hoped it would not come to this, but… It is unfortunate' Alakazam looked sad for a fraction of a second, he glanced at the ground, shook his head, then glared at them with the gaze of an attacker 'We will attack you with all our might!' he declared.

Tyranitar and Charizard began to slash and bite, slowly advancing on them. Amez stood her ground, but gulped in doubt.

'We're fighting here?!' Pikachu cried. Amez lost it then, collapsing on the floor, taking deep breathes. Pikachu rushed to her side straightway, kneeling next to her. He turned and growled viciously at the descending team in defence, his red checks crackling in warning.

Alakzam suddenly stopped. 'We will give you tonight. Pack your supplies and get out of here. Come tomorrow, rescue teams of all sorts will take up the chase, and attack you without hesitation. And not just you' he turned his frosty gaze from Amez to face Pikachu 'Anyone who goes with Amez will be considered an enemy. The trackers will attack without mercy, and that goes for us too. We will join the hunt to be rid of you. But against all odds, you must run. Run, and survive. Keeping running until you uncover the truth'

'Alakazam…' Pikachu said in disbelief, but still in his defensive position.

'There will be no mercy next time we meet. Farewell' He bid them icily, and turned. The other two turned and followed him, not looking back. Pikachu helped her up; she was trembling just a little.

'Amez, in their own way, Alakazam's team has faith in you too. I didn't I say so before? I'm not going to worry anymore, I don't care! Whatever happens, I'll always be here, and I'll always have faith in you, Amez' he said, smiling sadly.

'Even if we're attacked by other rescue teams, I won't be scared. I promise I'll protect you. But it won't do much good if you don't have faith in yourself, Amez' he said quickly, no hint of blush this time.

'Amez?' a small voice asked.

'Hi, Caterpie' Pikachu addressed the little green caterpillar as he shuffled towards them.

'I made a promise too, remember? That we would make a rescue team base here, and that I would join your rescue team when I grew up. Amez… don't give up. You guys are heroes to me! I have faith in you too, Amez' the little Pokemon said sincerely.

Amez laughed quietly, a smile now appearing on her face 'You guys are good influences, I'm with you all the way. I won't give up!'

The other two cheered. 'Yeah, that's more like our Amez!' Pikachu rooted.

'But we'll have to leave for the time being, but we'll be sure to come back, and bring the truth back with us!' he stated determinedly.

'Go Team Firebolts!'

Amez slept uneasily that night. She kept tossing and turning. Gardevoir didn't appear in her dreams again. She was in a nightmare; it was dark, and she was running through a forest, but red eyes and the laughinf voice of Gengar were following her. She could also hear Pikachu, calling out to her in the distance. A small yellow ball of electricity was beckoning her, but no matter how fast she ran, she couldn't reach it, and Gengar's laugh always followed her.

She woke with a start. It was very early in the morning, the sun had only peaked through the grey clouds. She sighed, she wasn't getting anymore sleep now. She got up, and stretched. She had no idea where she was going today, but Pikachu seemed to think they would be okay. She prayed they would, wherever they ended up. She hurried over to the door.

'Morning, Amez! It's early, but of course you'd be up now' Pikachu greeted her 'I slipped through the Square, just to see if anything else had happened. Nothing had, but you know the shopkeepers? They talk in their sleep! I packed our supplies, it was just like talking to them as if they were awake. Those Kecleon brothers just handed me what I wanted. It was quite scary, actually' he giggled.

'So, are you ready to go?' he asked seriously.

'I guess, the sooner the better really' Amez replied gravely.

Pikachu nodded 'Right, from now on, we're fugitives. This is going to be a dangerous journey. Many teams will be hunting us, so we've got to be evasive at all costs…' he turned away, facing South, the direction they would soon be travelling.

_Yes, like Alakazam said, we have to run, to get away from here. Who am I? _Amez thought solemnly.

'Right, ok! Let's go!' Pikachu said, and led the way forward, Amez following closely behind.

'Amez!' a voice called.

Amez looked up, and found Caterpie, Metapod and the two Jumpluff standing before them.

'Caterpie! Metapod! Oh, and Jumpluff too!' Pikachu said in surprise.

'Wow, I'm glad we made it!' Caterpie sighed in relief.

'We wanted to see you off, Amez' one of the Jumpluff said.

'Everyone…' Pikachu said, tears coming to his eyes.

_Flap, flap! _A flapping of wings stopped him. All the Pokemon looked up. Peliper was circling down. The blue pelican sat n top of the mailbox, ducked his head, a _clunk _echoing the peaceful silence. He gazed at them, smiled and took off, without saying a word. But the silence was good, basking in the moment with their friends.

Amez opened the mailbox, and pulled out a piece of paper.

'It's a letter' she smiled 'I'll read it: "Take care! It's farewell, but only for now. Until the day I can deliver mail to you again… I'll always be waiting. –The Wandering Postal Carrier, Peliper"' she gave a small nod, her eyes two being to get wet.

'Even Peliper…' said Pikachu, sniffing.

'Oh, we have something to bid you goodbye with' the other Jumpluff exclaimed.

'We don't know what dangers you will face out there, so we bought you these' Metapod said, pushing a pile of what looked like CDs toward them.

'There Technical Machines. They contain moves that you can teach yourself. For Amez, we got you 'Shadow Ball' a ghost-type move, 'Iron Tail' a steel-type and 'Dig', and ground-type' Caterpie said. He broke three of the CDs, and a white light surrounded Amez.

'You now know those moves, and can apply them in battle or in any dungeon. And for Pikachu we have 'Grass Knot' a grass-type, 'Thunder' a strong electric move, and 'Brick-Break', a fighting type' he told them, breaking the other three discs, and the same white light enveloped Pikachu.

After the light disappeared, Pikachu emerged, tears running down his red checks.

'Everyone, thank you!' he sniffed. Amez nodded, her green eyes wet, but not letting the tears roll down. If she let them, she wouldn't be able to say good-bye. She wasn't used to having people who cared so much for her, and she wasn't sure how to handle a sentimental parting.

'The other Pokemon will be waking up soon, you have to leave now' Metapod reminded them gently.

'Yes, you're right. C'mon Amez, let's hit the road!' Pikachu said, wiping away his tears. He led the way forwards, Amez towing behind. She looked over her shoulder, gazing at her friends as they watched them go.

'Goodbye, everyone. Thanks for being here for us' she said, smiling bravely for them.

'Take care, you two. We'll be waiting for you!' said the Jumpluff together.

'Thank you! We'll be back, that's for sure, and we'll bring the truth back with us!' Pikachu called, waving.

With one final smile, Amez and Pikachu turned away, and headed South. Wherever the road took them, fate couldn't take away their friendship. They didn't know what lay ahead, but they would take each step together.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 

And so Team Firebolts ran. They headed South at first, mainly to elude all the rescue teams following them. They then turned West, travelling through fields of fire, frozen wastelands, dark caves… each step taking them further away from home, but closer to the truth.

They travelled only by night, resting during the day in and crevices they could find to shelter in. There were times Amez honestly felt like they were going nowhere, but Pikachu never complained. Everywhere the climate was out of control; just another reminder of the danger they were in if they got caught, and that drove the two little Pokemon forward. Anything to allow them to return to their beloved team base again.

They were travelling through yet another cave, apparently known as 'Lapis Cave', where they were sheltered from all the climate chaos in the open. Soon they emerged through a fissure, and found themselves in a completely barren wasteland, a huge change on what they had come across before.

But the first glance was misleading. On one side of the wasteland, a huge volcano stood, lava spitting from its mouth and layering the ground with ashes. On the other, a giant mountain, covered with ice. On the final side of the barren wasteland, opposite to where they stood, was a black forest. The wasteland was like a battlefield, once you were in, there was no way out.

'Alright, let's have a rest' Pikachu sighed, collapsing on the dirt.

Amez was tired also, but she had a strong feeling they weren't safe here. She hated being out in the open; anyone could be watching and could attack them, and then there would be nowhere to run.

She knew that if she sat down, she wouldn't be able to get up again, so she waited patiently while Pikachu got his breathe back.

A noise echoed over the barren land. Amez's ears perked up, suddenly alert, as did Pikachu's.

'What's that?' he wondered.

Amez's fur was standing on end, and she felt a strong urge to turn and run. But there was no point in retreating back into Lapis cave when the other rescue teams were coming that way. Nevertheless she didn't want to stay out here in the open. Pikachu got up, now recovered, and they scanned around, looking for an exit.

'Turn back. You may not pass!' a heated voice rang over the wasteland. The two Pokemon were frozen to the ground in fear, the voice sounded like it was coming from the volcano!

The volcano erupted, sending out burning rocks of lava. One rather large piece was travelling faster then the others, out over the field as oppose to just meekly falling to the ground. It shot through the serene sky, and it began to take a form of a bird.

They gasped, hugging each other in fright. The bird was massive, the same size as Zapdos, only it looked a lot bigger from the ground. It was yellow, with flames that seemed to adorn it's wigs and head, much like a phoenix. It hovered in the air around twenty metres above them, flapping it's wings, sending down sprays of ash like the volcano.

'I am Moltres, the voice of the volcano! I forbid you to pass over my territory!' He ordered, in a Spanish accent.

He would have continued, but he was interrupted by a rockslide from the ice mountain. Pikachu was petrified, but Amez was enticed by the strange being that she forgot to be scared.

Another rock shot through the sky, however it was an ice boulder, and that took the form a bird too! This bird was the same size as the first, Moltres, but this one was a magnificent blue colour. It's fur seemed to be composed of icicles, all glistening together. It hovered opposite Moltres, beating it's wings.

'I am Articuno, the Warder of Ice! And this is my land!' he thundered, in a voice that sent chills over the wasteland.

Moltres was outraged 'No! Fire shall rule over ice! This is my land and I decide who goes by!' he shrieked, the volcano erupting with him.

'You're wrong, I am the one who runs with the icy chill over this land. It is mine!' Articuno screeched, flapping his wings in anger.

Both birds glared at each other. They hovered as if preparing for battle. Then, as if on cue but with sudden movements, they both attacked.

Articuno sent out a beam of ice from his mouth, but Moltres countered it with a throng of flames. They both screeched together, and moved forward, now physically attacking.

The sky was filled with ashes and snowflakes, and the cries of the monstrous birds. The little Pokemon were standing on an edge; there was no where to run.

As the fight became intense, much larger chucks of ice where falling, and the ashes were covering everything in grey.

'Amez! Get out the way!' Pikachu hollered, diving at her, pushing her out the way of a particularly large chunk of ice, bracing himself for the hit.

Just as it would have hit him, a line of flames burned it, changing it's matter into water. However the flames had not come from Moltres, he and Articuno were still fighting up in the air.

'Stop it!' a new voice cried, halting the two birds in the air. All four of them turned to look at the newcomer.

A white, wolf-like creature stood before them. It was bigger than Amez in size, but not by much. It had a dark blue ruff around it's neck, with a sickle shaped growth protruding from the left side of it's head. It's face was also dark grey, with pale red eyes and had sharp, razor like claws. It stared coldly at them. Pikachu felt intimidated, Amez looked interested in the stranger, Moltres and Articuno looked angry.

'Absol! What do you want?' Moltres grumbled, clearly unhappy to see it.

'Let them pass. They have done nothing to you, and they pose no threat' Absol stated.

'Snow is starting to melt! Snow has never melted on my ice mountain before; the air has gotten warmer. It must be their doing!' Articuno shrieked, flapping angrily. Pikachu shied away, Amez glared at the ice bird.

'Calamities are occurring everywhere, not just here. I have the ability to sense natural disasters, but these happenings are of a special nature. I have never experienced such before' Absol replied calmly, but still with cold eyes.

Articuno calmed down 'So there are calamities besides this?'

'Indeed. My volcanoes are slowly become less warm, the lava is steadily turning to rock' Moltres had to agree.

'We're trying to figure out how to stop the calamities!' Pikachu squeaked, his voice an octave higher than usual.

'See that you do' both birds said together. They turned to face each other.

'When the calamities are no more, we will fight again!' Articuno declared.

'Agreed' Moltres finished. They both swooped off to their respective areas.

Pikachu let out a breath 'Woah, that was way to close. Thank you, you saved us!' he told Absol cheerily.

Absol just gazed back, again with his cold stare. He was silent for a few seconds 'Rather than saying thanks focus on stopping the calamities before they worsen. If they don't, the worse will befall upon this world. My instinct warns me so' he turned around, preparing to leave.

'Wait!' Amez called, walking slowly toward him.

'Yes?' Absol eyed her, suspicion clear in his pale eyes.

'Do you live here?' she asked, stopping two feet in front of him.

'I have no home. Wherever I go, the Pokemon ask me to leave' he answered simply, but his voice broke on the last word.

'Why's that?' Pikachu inquired curiously.

Absol glared at them 'I have the abilty to sense natural disasters, that labels me as a 'doom bringer'. No one wants a doom bringer around their home'

'Would you like to join our rescue team?' Amez said, looking at him with sympathy.

'Excuse me?'

'We're a rescue team, Team Firebolts. We help Pokemon in trouble, just like you helped us. I can sense that you've misunderstood and ignored'

'How can you sense that?' Absol asked fiercely, crouching as if ready to fight.

Amez ignored the question 'It must have been terrible for you. But I'd like to help you. Would you join our team? We can be your friends, team mates, and work together to stop the calamities'

Absol's stance suddenly became limpid. His pale eyes became soft, and his hard face crumpled; he looked broken, vulnerable… hurt, ignored.

'Would you really accept me as a team member?' he asked.

'Yeah!' Pikachu said, smiling welcomly.

'I'm touched. You're the first Pokemon to be nice to me, to accept me. You are special, young Eevee' he looked touched.

'My name is Amez' she smiled.

'I agree, there is something special about our Amez. She used to be human' Pikachu told him.

'Ah' said Absol, nodding with keen interest.

'However Amez has no memory, and has been accused about being the antagonist in the Ninetales' Legend'

'I know that someone like you Amez could never be that bad' Absol said, honesty in his pale eyes.

'You know of the Legend?' Pikachu asked, surprised.

'Yes. Mt. Freeze, where Ninetales lives, is beyond that black forest' He indicated the direction with his scythe.

'Could you take us there?' Pikachu pressed, hope shining in his eyes, mimicking Absol's honesty.

'Of course. We must not let a fellow team member be wrongly accused! I will escort you there. I know these parts well, and my ability will come in handy when we are traveling'

They all smiled 'Go Team Firebolts!'

**Yay! I've been dying to introduce Absol; he's my fave character! Hope you're enjoying this! **

**Rose**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 

Absol led them through the dark forest. Contrary to how it first looked; the forest was teeming with life. Small Pokemon watched them curiously from the bushes, some occasionally leading them to any food sources. But none of them spoke, they seemed, not exactly scared, but weary, like if they were caught helping the newcomers they would be punished.

Many berry bushes grew in the forest. The three of them ate hungrily and quickly regained their strength. Pikachu was also able to restock the supplies in the toolbox. Even Absol had no idea what they might encounter at Mt Freeze, so its best they were over prepared. They spent the night in the forest, planning on leaving for Mt. Freeze first thing the next morning.

Amez was nervous, so she fell asleep quickly, but uneasily. The other two boys knew she would be, so they took it in turns to keep watch and let her sleep. Pikachu was always on the alert, even though Absol told him repeatedly there was no need to be overly cautious in this forest, but Pikachu just shrugged and said 'you never know what could be lurking in the dark'.

'You seem quite protective of Amez' Absol stated, as he woke up and was ready to take over the watch.

'What happened to Amez?!' Pikachu cried, looking around in panic, mishearing Absol's statement. Absol rolled his eyes.

Amez was sleeping against a tree trunk, and her dark fur blended in nicely, making her camouflage. The only thing that gave her away was her tail, which twitched every now and then in the wind. Pikachu saw this, and sighed in relief.

'I rest my case' Absol chuckled.

Pikachu smiled 'Amez is the first real friend I've had. When I was a young Pichu, I was always small for my age, and that made me timid. I was always scared of doing anything, so I would just play in Pokemon Square. And then I would see all sorts of brave rescue teams, and I began to imagine what it would be like to be in one. But I was always to timid to go after anything I wanted, but this dream I wanted more than anything. So I began to practice my battling skills in secret, and I soon evolved into a Pikachu. That gave me the courage to pursue my dream. But as I was looking around for any potential team members, I saw this crowd assembled around this famous rescue team. I know recognise them as Team ACT'

'I've heard of Team ACT. Word travels even as far as this' Absol said.

'And when I saw everyone fawning at them' Pikachu continued 'I realised I was stupid to think I could ever become like them. So I gave up, and went for a walk. That's when I came across Amez, who was passed out on the outskirts of the Square. When she awoke, she started rambling on about how she was actually a human. But there was something about her, something that made me feel I wasn't just some scared Pokemon who couldn't chase his own dream. So I asked her if she wanted to join me in a rescue team, and she accepted. I tell you, I've never seen anyone like her' he smiled in awe, his yes misting over slightly. Absol pretended not to notice, but he couldn't help grinning.

'She stood up to Team ACT, Zapdos, this evil Pokemon called Gengar who claimed she was the human from the Ninetales Legend. She wasn't scared, and she treated me as an equal. A fellow team member. She helped me regain my confidence, because, for some reason, I always felt the urge to protect her, even though she's more than capable then protecting herself'

'Do you believe she's the human from the Legend?' Absol asked.

Pikachu shook his head 'I know she isn't. No one like her could be that bad'

'I agree. Amez was the first Pokemon to speak to me without being unhappy to see me. And she opened up and let me into your team. I can never describe my thanks to her' Absol also smiled.

Both Pokemon turned over to look at their leader.

'She's special' they both said.

'I'll do anything to keep her safe' Pikachu vowed.

Absol smiled 'As will I. True friends we are'

And nearby, lying under the tree, Amez heard every word.

***

The next morning, Absol led them out the forest. As they emerged from the black trees, they were caught in the shadow of a huge sculpture of ice. It wasn't a mountain, just a block of ice that shot up from the ground. Mt. Freeze. It was so high they couldn't see the top, but the top was where Ninetales awaited them.

Absol and Pikachu glanced at each other, than to Amez, who stood behind them. As usual, she was staring at the ground.

'Let's go' Absol said softly. Mainly for Amez's benefit.

'Yeah. Everyone ready?' she asked, shaking her head, as if to get rid of thoughts, and moved to take her place at the head of the party.

The other two nodded, and they walked up to the hole at the base of the ice tower, and entered.

Inside the tower, it was just like a spiral staircase. They slowly climbed, carefully not to slip, because if they did, they would have to start all over again. In some places the ice was breaking, but Absol fixed that. He shot ice from his mouth, an attack he said was called 'Ice Beam'. No wild Pokemon attacked them. This ice tower was completely deserted, so quiet and lonely it was creepy.

Steadily the climbed, not speaking, only focusing on reaching the top. It seemed as if time had stood still, as no matter how much they climbed, the top never seemed to get any closer.

Many hours later, they finally trudged into a flat surface. Pikachu collapsed with exhaustion, panting, while Absol meekly sat down and concentrated on taking deep breaths. Amez was tired too, but her curiosity and worry were more dominant. She looked around. The walls glistened, and sunlight poured in from a crack in the roof. Apart from that, the room was deserted. No vegetation, no Pokemon, not even snow lined the floor, nothing.

'This is the summit, isn't it?' Amez asked, turning back to her team mates.

'It would appear so, but, it would appear to be inhabited' Absol's brow furred together.

'You mean… we walked…all the way up here… for nothing!' Pikachu cried, between pants.

'There they are!' a voice behind them made them all jump. Amez backed against the far wall, Pikachu shoot five feet in the air, and Absol growled violently.

Team ACT entered the room, purposely blocking the exit. Alakazam hovered, holding his spoons calmly, but with hard eyes, while Charizard and Tyranitar trembled, itching for a fight.

'It's about time. We finally caught up to you' Tyranitar bared his teeth 'Your fugitive act dragged us all the way out he' he complained.

'Pip down, Tyranitar' Charizard hissed 'We can finally settle things here'

'Yes, I'm burning for some action!' Tyranitar's eyes gleamed with a passion, as he advanced forward. Absol growled again.

'Water Pulse!' he ordered, and blew water from his mouth, so strong it knocked Tyranitar over.

'Pikachu, don't think badly of me' Charizard apologised 'I don't know how to show mercy' he swiped a claw at him, but he countered it with Thunderbolt, causing Charizard to scream in agony.

Alakazam eyed his two team mates, both easily owned by the smaller Pokemon. His gaze swept to Amez on the far side of the room. Her eyes were wide, but they showed no fear… yet.

'Amez, I didn't wish for this conclusion. But this is fate. The role of a rescue team is to bring peace to this world. We will… crush you with all our power!' he let out a battle cry.

Absol and Pikachu both bounded over to Amez, and stood in front of her defensively. Pikachu's red checks were crackling, while Absol's scythe gleamed, ready to kill if he must.

At the same time, both Team Firebolts, minus Amez who remained were she was, and Team ACT charged for each other. But just as they were about to reach the opposing team, a blinding light filled the room, causing them to fall back.

'Cease this at once!' a clear, feminine voice echoed around the room.

The light vanished as quickly as it had come. All six Pokemon looked around. A flash of yellow fell and landed in the middle of the room.

A beautiful creature stood majestically before them. She looked like a fox, but with nine tails flaring out as oppose to just one. She was a magnificent gold in colour, which sparkled in the sunlight. Her tails were tipped with orange, which was reflected in her eyes. She smiled welcomingly at the Firebolts, which made Pikachu and Absol stare at each other in confusion, and glared and Team ACT, which made them retreat a step back.

'Ninetales!' Amez cried, smiling.

Ninteals returned the smile, nodding at her. She then turned back to Team ACT.

'Cease this fighting at once. They are…' she turned again, facing the Firebolts, but looking mainly at Amez 'my guests'

'Tell us, Ninetales! Who was the human that appears in your legend?' Alakazam practically begged 'No, before that, was the Legend itself even true?' his usual air of authority was gone, and replaced by a display of panic and puzzlement.

'Depending on your answer, I will have no choice to eliminate them!' he said, meaning it to sound like a threat, but it came out as just a statement, like when old people are commenting on the weather.

Ninetales rolled her eyes 'Wheather they consider my curse to be legend or not, I care not. However, it did happen. Many years ago, I tried to lay a curse on a human. It was then, however, that Gardevoir, the player's human, dashed in, and selflessly bore the full brunt of the curse meant for the human. Then, the human did a selfish and cowardly thing' everyone was now hanging on her every word 'They abandoned Gardevoir and fled. That human eventually became a human' Team ACT all twitched, Pikachu and Absol were leaning closer, Amez remained still.

'Transformed…' Ninetales continued 'that human lives on'

Alakzam took a step forward 'And that human would be?' he pressed.

'Amez…' with the lithe movements of a dancer, Ninetales strode easily over to Amez. She smiled kindly 'it is not you'

Amez collapsed into Ninetales, who laughed pleasantly and caught her in an embrace. Everyone else just started, unable to move.

'Just now… what did you say?' Pikachu gaped.

'Amez is not the human that appears in the legend. That's what I said' Ninetales answered simply, but hugged Amez in a motherly way.

Pikachu began to shake. Everyone looked at him, except for Amez, who burrowed her face into Nintales fur.

'What's happening to me?' he asked himself, as he slowly took the few steps toward Amez and Ninetales.

'Ok, deep breathes…' he said, taking small gaps of cool air.

He looked at Amez and Ninetales, and burst into cheers. 'Yes! I knew it, I knew it! In your face!' he shouted, and pointed at Team ACT. Absol and Ninetales laughed together as Pikachu virtually yanked Amez out of Ninetales grasp and into his arms.

Tyraniatar and Charizard sweatdropped; Alakazam looked embarrassed.

'I knew it, I knew it!' Pikachu sang, still holding Amez in a chokehold 'I knew Amez wasn't involved, I knew she could never have done those terrible things!'

'I have another thing to say' Ninetales interrupted. Pikachu had let go off Amez and was now happy-dancing, ponting and laughing at Team ACT. In the end Absol and to go and shush him, but that didn't wipe the huge grin off his face.

'It it true that I foretold of the Earth's balance becoming upset… However, that human becoming a Pokemon and the world's balance being upset are not linked in any way. The cause of the natural calamiies, conisits elsewhere' Ninetales continued.

'I knew it…' Absol muttered, thinking to himself.

'You were wrong!' Pikachu said angrily, marching right up to Alakazam and jabbing him 'You were wrong to hound and harass Amez!'

Alakazam sweatdropped 'I, er… um, we, apologise' he managed to choke out.

Tyranitar bowed his head in shame 'We're sorry. We got worked up by that Gengar'

Charizard laughed 'No, I suspected Gengar from the start. Amez just doesn't look like the treacherous type!'

'But I must say' Alakazam began, regaining his composure now 'You are to be commended for prevailing through this cruel journey and discovering the truth'

'I knew I was right!' Pikachu began to sing again. Absol groaned good naturedly. Everyone laughed.

'But wait' Pikachu suddenly stopped 'then why did Amez turn into a Pokemon? If Amez isn't the human from the legend, then how do you explain Amez's transformation?'

Everyone was silent at that. Even Ninetales was at a loss for words.

Pikachu looked Amez in the eye, not in a suspicious way, but in curiosity, like when you're questioning an unknown fact 'Amez, who are you?' he asked.

'Look out!' Absol cried.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake. Icicles from the ceiling began to drop down, causing the crowd to dodge and bump into each other. Only Absol and Ninetales remained upright, obviously used to such experiences.

'Quake?' Charizard asked.

Ninetales shook her head gravely 'The world's crust is shifting. The natural calamities are worsening. And, the shifting of the ground, it will awake the beast that embodies the ground. The beast that slept deep within; Groudon will be awakened!' she cried, as if telling a foreshadowing prophecy (which, in a way, she was).

'What? Groudon is rising?' Alakazam bellowed.

'What's a Groudon?' Pikachu piped up.

'A legendary Pokemon that has been spoken off only in myths. It is the Pokemon that raised the land masses and created continents… It is said to have taken to sleep after catastrophic battles with it's arch enemy Kyogre' Alakazam explained.

'If Groudon were to get loose, there would be chaos. It must be stopped!' Ninetales cried in panic.

'We will go' Alakzam stated quickly.

'So will we!' answered Pikachu.

'No. You must remain behind. Groudon is far more powerful than any Pokemon you have faced. Leave it to us' Alakazam ordered.

Charizad nodded 'That's how it goes. You go back to your rescue team base for a well earned rest'

'Don't worry about us. We didn't get our Gold Rank the easy way!' Tyranitar chipped in 'We'll get the job done, and we'll be back before you know it'

'Fine, we're off to quell Groudon!' Alakazam said. He raised his spoons, a pink light embodying his team. Charizard and Tyranitar nodded a goodbye, and disappeared. But before Alakzam vanished too, he placed a hand on Amez's shoulder.

'Be safe, Amez' he said, and vanished. Amez got one last look at his concerned eyes. Alakzam was like a father figure to her in this strange world.

'They've just teleported. Use your Team Badge to return to Pokemon Square' Ninetales explained.

Amez ran over to Ninetales. She was light and agile, and easily avoided falling on the shaking ground. She hugged Ninetales goodbye.

'Don't worry, your safe now. Your team will be there to battle alongside you' she whispered 'I will see you again'

'Goodbye Ninetales. Thankyou' Amez answered.

She held the Firebolts badge high above her head, and she, Pikachu and Absol were enveloped in a yellow light. And they too, vanished.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 

And thus; Alakzam's team made there way underground to quell the awakened Groudon. Now, cleared of all suspicion, Amez and her team put an end to their long and arduous journey, and returned home to their team base.

Meanwhile, back in Pokemon Square…

'Oi, you lot! Why aren't you out there hunting down Amez's team? Kekeh' Gengar demanded.

Shrifty, Snubbul, Lombre and Caterpie were sitting, relaxing in the centre of the Square, when Gengar, followed by Ekans, stalked over to them.

Lombre sighed 'That's easy for you to say, it's too much for us'

'They say Amez's team has gone way out there!' Snubbul agreed 'If we went, the best we'd hope for is Lapis Cave, and that's only the first challenge…'

'I joined the chase' Shrifty began. Everyone turned to him, eager to learn anything new of the fugitives journey 'but they bumped into Moltres and Articuno. For my life, I couldn't go there! Fire and Ice are my weaknesses, being a Grass-type. Wow, to think they would risk trying to get by those two birds, they've grown so tough! I can't keep up!' he couldn't help chuckling.

'Ke! What a spineless lot you are! Tch!' Gengar spat.

'You're so full of big talk!' Lombre replied icily 'What about your team, Gengar? You just hang around in the Square and don't do a thing. Walk the talk, you guys go'

Gengar smirked, his red eyes glinting 'We're out the picture, kekeh! Our role is to receive word about Amez's demise'

'Just appointed yourself that…' Lombre muttered.

'Oh, my gosh! Oh, my goodness!' the shrill voice of Medicham rang out to them, as she skipped over hurriedly.

'Medicham, what's the word?' Gengar asked.

'Amez! Amez is-' she began.

'Oh, finally! We finally got rid of her! Kekeh!' Gengar cackled.

Everyone, apart from Team Meanies, bowed their head. Had the little Eevee really gone?

Medicham stamped her foot, annoyed 'No! It's the opposite! She's BACK!' she shouted in his face.

Gengar was still for a moment 'WHAT!'

Everyone else looked up, unsure what to believe now.

'Hey! Over there!' Shrifty called, pointing with his leafy fan.

Everyone turned, and gasped, Team Meanies out of anger, everyone else out of shock. Pikachu and Amez strode confidently into the Square, side by side, Absol following loyally after them.

'Amez!' Caterpie cried joyfully.

'They're back…' Snubbul stated the obvious.

They all stared, mouth hanging. Pikachu smiled cheerfully, Amez stared back coldly, Absol looked around in interest. These were the Pokemon who had wrongly accused her and ran them out of town; she wasn't exactly going to be thrilled to see them. Happy to be back, of course, but not to deal with them again, especially Gengar. He stood there glaring like maniac, his anger shimmering.

'Hi, everyone! We're back!' Pikachu greeted them 'Whew, it's good to be home! We've been gone for so long, it feels kind of nostalgic to be back here, doesn't it Amez?' he laughed.

Amez smiled at him, but maintained her silent disposition. Absol nudged her, intending to say something, but she shook her head, she wasn't making the first move.

'Hey, Pikachu!' Gengar growled, stepping toward them.

Instantly Pikachu's friendly demur fell, to be replaced by a hostile glower 'Hm! Oh, it's you, Gengar. It's been a while' he greeted him calmly, but his anger was obviously in check.

'What's with the smug confidence?' he inquired.

'Gengar, everything you said was completely wrong! Amez had nothing to do with it! She was innocent!'

At that, everyone was still and paying absolute attention, as it they didn't quite believe it.

'Wh-what?' Lombre asked.

'Is it true?' Snubbul added.

'Yup. We met Ninetales and asked. Amez isn't the human from the legend. We're back because we discovered the truth' Pikachu answered, a bit arrogantly.

'Ugegegegegegegegh!' Gengar shrieked.

Everyone turned to him, a few giggling at his childish behaviour. He sweatdropped, then soon regained his composure, his signature smirk returning to his face.

'Kekeh! Wait a second! You can't be trusted yet. If you're going to make that claim, let's see some proof'

'P-proof?' Pikachu repeated, his smile fading.

'That's right. Some hard evidence, kekeh!' Gengar replied, folding his arms over his big purple chest 'Let's see some proof. Come on, out with it!'

'Proof… we don't have any proof…' Pikachu whispered, shoulders sagging in defeat.

'That's too bad! You came back for us so we could get rid of you easier! How conveniently foolish! Kekekh!' he laughed cruelly.

He turned to the others 'Now, fellow Pokemon, here's your chance to get rid of Amez! Kekekeh!' he pointed to her.

Medicham and Ekans laughed smugly, waiting for the fight. Pikachu stood next to Amez, ready to pounce in front of her at the first sign of danger, while Absol growled threateningly. However, no one made any move.

Gengar sweatdropped 'Keh? What's wrong, everyone? Don't you want to get rid of Amez?' he spat out her name as he turned to glare at her.

Pikachu's checks crackled, while Absol's fur became bristled, like a cat ready to pounce.

Caterpie took a step forward timidly 'I… I always believed Amez! You don't fool me!' he gave a little jump with triumph.

'Ugeh!' Gengar gaped at the little caterpillar in shock; Medicham and Ekans slowly backing away, they knew their leader wasn't going to be happy at being humiliated.

'I'm out' Shrifty stated 'I was saved by Amez's team before. I joined the chase with a heavy heart because of your urging… But I simply can't think of Amez in a bad way' he smiled at the little Eevee.

Pikachu just stared at him, eyes wide. Shrifty was the last person he expected to stand up for them! Absol just gave a small smile.

'Ugegegeh!' Gengar was getting angry now.

'I've had enough to! I believe Amez!' Lombre agreed, folding his arms and giving the purple blob a cold stare.

'Yeah, that's right!' Snubbul nodded 'Who needs proof?'

'Ugegegegegegeh!' Gengar shrieked.

'Everyone…' Pikachu said, his eyes beginning to get a little moist.

'Extra! Extra! Read all about it!' a voice from above drawing everyone's attention away from the commotion as Pelipper swooped through the air, dropping pieces of paper from his beak. He gave a final swoop, and took off.

'What? What is this?' Ekans questioned, looking at the paper that landed in front of him with curiosity.

'It looks like a newspaper' Medicham answered.

Lombre picked up the paper closest to him, scanning it quickly. 'Ok, I'll read it aloud. Let's see… "Pokemon News, Extra! Amez Innocent! Amez, the young leader of Team Firebolts, met with Ninetales under the watchful eye of Gold Rank Team ACT's leader Alakazam, who told the Pokemon that indeed, she had nothing to do with the Legend. As a result, the Pokemon that made the claim in the first place, Team Meanies Gengar, were proved to be malicious lies"'

Medicham and Ekans sweatdropped, and backed off into the corner, but were prevented from making their escape by Shrifty. All eyes were on Gengar, who's face were beginning to turn a dark red to match his eyes. He looked like he was about to explode.

'Ugegegegegegegegegegegegegegegegeh!' He screeched, but shut up as everyone, minus Team Firebolts, began to advance on him.

'You rotten…!' Lombre said through clenched teeth.

'Run!' Gengar yelled, before turning and legging it toward Whiscash's pond, followed by Medicham and Ekans.

'Stop, you liar! You conned us!' Shrifty bellowed after him, followed by Lombre and Snubbul.

Amez and Pikachu started to laugh, while Absol gave a small snicker. Caterpie turned and beamed at them 'Welcome back!'

'Yep, it's good to be home! We're back as we promised!' Pikachu greeted him, smiling, his brown eyes huge.

'I'm so glad, Amez isn't suspected anymore' the green caterpillar turned to Amez and placed his head on her shoulder, in his form of a hug.

'I'm glad too' Pikachu smiled at her.

'We won't have to keep running anymore' Absol sighed contentedly.

'This is Absol, a new friend of ours and fellow Firebolt' Amez introduced the white wolf.

'Hello!' Caterpie said, still beaming.

Absol nodded in greeting, but the delight of being accepted shone brightly in his pale eyes.

'Come on, we're all exhausted. I'm going to get some sleep. Our rescue Team gets revived tomorrow!' Pikachu said, leading the way out of Pokemon Square towards the base, waving goodbye to Caterpie.

'Come on, Absol, you can house with me. Amez stays at the base cos she's leader. See you tomorrow, Amez. Get some rest!'

'Farewell, Amez' Absol said, as the two Pokemon made their way down the path that lead East, smiling all the way.

Amez smiled to herself as she entered the base. It was so good to be, what did Pikachu say, Home? It really was starting to feel like home to her now, especially as she was no longer under suspicion of the awful Legend. But one thing was still bothering her; if she wasn't the human, then why had Gardevoir appeared before her in her dream?

She gave a huge yawn, to tired to think about that now, as she curled into a ball, her tail wrapped around her, onto the mat. Within seconds, she was fast asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 

It seemed those questions were going to be answered a lot sooner then she thought. She was in the same strange, surreal void, the space around her gradually fading into different colours, while she just floated in mid air.

'This… that dream… again…. It's been a while' she said aloud to herself.

A familiar silhouette slowly appeared in front of her.

'Gardevoir' Amez addressed her.

The beautiful green girl nodded, her fringe covering the side of her face. Her dress gently billowed around her as if an invisible wind was tugging at it.

'Yes' Gardevoir replied.

'Gardevoir. There's so much I need to ask you. Why do you appear in my dreams, if I'm not the human from the Legend?' Amez asked, her fur also flailing in the invisible wind. It wasn't uncomfortable, in fact it was quite pleasant.

'As an agent of spirits, it is my duty to watch over you, because that is my role now' Gardevoir began.

'An agent of spirits?' Amez interrupted, but not rudely.

'Yes. I fell under the curse of Ninetales in the place of a trainer, and became a presence without a physical form like this. You are still very young in Pokemon terms Amez, but all Pokemon don't die through old age or illnesses like humans do. Pokemon can live forever, we only die when we get killed, whether it's in battle or a fight. However, Ninetales' curse wasn't a killing curse, it was meant to turn the human into a Pokemon, so when it fell on the likes of me, it only succeeded in destroying my body, not my soul as well' Gardevoir explained, in her gentle, serene manner.

'Trainer? As in the human from the Ninetales Legend? It's awful that your Trainer would abandon you and run away' Amez said, frowning, who could be that much of a coward to abandon their own Pokemon in fear of their own life?

'Yes, my Trainer was a terrible person. Mean and conniving… my Trainer wasn't a nice person. Truly' for a brief moment, Gardevoir looked sad. Her eyes, which were a ruby red, became glassy. But only for a moment.

'But… I don't hate my Trainer' she smiled now.

'You don't hate your Trainer?' Amez repeated, in surprise 'Why not? If they treated you so badly?'

'Well… I wonder why myself' Gardevoir admitted, surprised too at her own expense 'I don't quite understand. My Trainer did some terrible things, but somehow, I can't bring myself to feel hatred…' her ruby eyes became glassy again, however there wasn't sadness in them this time.

'My Trainer had some quirks, but there were good qualities, too. Such as they wouldn't stop until they had succeeded, they always did whatever it took to reach their goal. I don't believe my Trainer could be that bad, deep inside, I knew they were a good person, and I still believe that now. But, when the curse happened, I was desperate…' her voice trailed off, as if she was remembering the scene in her head.

'When it happened?' Amez encouraged softly, curious and eager now.

'I protected my Trainer from Ninetales's curse with my entire being. If the Trainer is facing danger, it is our duty to protect the Trainer with our lives, we Gardevoir are that way' she smiled again 'I kept my Trainer safe, that alone was enough to make me happy' she explained.

_Protect the Trainer even at the risk of your own life… it's amazing what Gardevoir did. How such a simple thing could make one person so happy. _Amez thought in awe.

Gardevoir laughed at Amez's vacant expression 'Oh, I must mention, I don't mind the form I have taken. I live on this way with pride in the role I have been given'

'Role?' Amez questioned, coming out of her trail of thoughts.

'Yes. All things have a role. They all serve a purpose. And just as I have been given my own role to play… you, too, have a role to fill Amez' Gardevoir's smile left her face, to be replaced by a blank look, as if she was afraid her expressions would give too much away.

'You have come to this world to play a certain role. And for that role, you became a Pokemon'

'What? What are you saying?' Amez asked, her voice becoming slightly panicky.

Suddenly the void began to tremble, as if someone outside was shaking it.

'Earthquake?' Amez questioned, hunching up in a ball to protect herself, her fur sticking up on end.

Gardevoir began to vanish, her figure slowly fading away into nothing, like a ghost.

'No, wait! I need to know more!' Amez called out desperately into the thin air, as the shaking became more violent, until the colours fused together to create a black hole of nothing.

Amez woke up, eyes and ears wide and alert, but the shaking seemed to have stopped. She collapsed back onto the bed of fur, trying to get her breathe even again, while mulling over everything that had been spoken in her conversation with Gardevoir last night.

_Gardevoir know's! She know's why I became a Pokemon, something about filling a certain role, what did she mean by that? _Once again, poor Amez was left with a bunch of un-answered questions. It was too early in the morning to be worried about this, so she got up, stretched, and made her way to the base door, hoping her team mates were okay after the earthquake had hit.

'Morning Amez!' two voices greeted her as she walked outside.

'What's the matter? Is something wrong?' Pikachu asked straightaway. He always seemed to know when something was up with his leader.

'Is it that earthquake earlier?' Absol asked.

'You're worried about the same thing we are. Alakazam's team hasn't come back, we checked on our way up here' Pikachu answered for her.

Amez nodded, deciding not to tell her team about the dream. Not until she got her answers, at least.

'They say Groudon is powerful. However Alakazam's team are one of the top ones around, they can handle it' Absol assured them.

'Yeah, and we agreed to let them handle it. We don't have a choice. We have to wait for them to get back. Until then, let's get back to our rescue work. We still need to show Absol the ropes!' Pikachu beamed at the wolf Pokemon, who chuckled at the yellow mouse's obvious enthusiasm.

'Ugh… um…' a voice stuttered from behind the trio.

The Firebolts turned around, to become face to face with two blue creatures.

The first one, the one who had spoken, was small and delicate, the same size as Pikachu. He had two long bulging appendages that appeared to be his ears hanging by his small face, and another one sticking out of his forehead. His arms and feet looked like they were too big for his small body; he looked like he might fall over at any moment. His eyes looked like they were closed, which made them look like 2 triangles without a base.

'Um… I'm Wynaut, and this is-' he began.

'Wobbuffet!' the other one shouted, making the other three jump in surprise.

Wobbuffet looked like a blue blob. He lacked the appendages his companion had, and his long arms and four small feet were the opposite; they looked too small for his large body, which seemed unable to support his extremely large head. His mouth was huge to go along with it, whereas his eyes were tiny lines on his long face.

'We have a notice on the Bulletin Board outside the Pelipper Post Office' Wynaut continued, without stuttering this time.

'Wobbuffet!'

Amez and Absol didn't react, however Pikachu still flinched at the strange Pokemon's outburst.

'Please look at it for me. Please, please' Wynaut practically begged, as he stood in front of Amez, his arms reached out. Absol and Pikachu both growled quietly, moving to both sides of their leader, even though it was obvious Wynaut meant no harm.

'Please help me. I have to go now. Goodbye!' he stated.

'Wobbuffet!'

The two blue Pokemon tottered off, Wynaut skipping, Wobbuffet hopping from one set of legs to the other. The Firebolts all sweatdropped as they watch them go.

'What was that all about?' Absol said, his face a mixture of confusion and surprise.

'That little Pokemon… did he say he was a Wynaut?' Pikachu questioned.

'I think they wanted us to look at the Bulletin Board at the Pelipper Post Office' Amez spoke up.

'Maybe Wynaut and his strange friend have a problem on their hands?' Absol guessed.

'So they put a help-wanted sign on the Bulletin Board. Amez and I haven't actually taken Board requests before, all our clients seem to have found us in person' he laughed lightly.

'Then let's go see' Amez smiled. It was so nice to be back in the old routine of helping fellow Pokemon in trouble, it felt so familiar and right. The trio made their way to the Square.

'Ok, what have we go… 'Bring Oran Berry', 'Escort Me'… oh, what about this? 'Punish Bad Mankey', does that sound like it?' Absol read the different notices off the board.

'Yes, that's it'

Wynaut and Wobbuffet skipped/hopped behind them.

'Punish bad Mankey?' Amez asked.

'Yup, yup!' Wynaut jumped as he spoke.

'Wobbuffet!'

'A bad Mankey gang is going wild in our forest. Everyone is upset' Wynaut explained.

'Wobbuffet!'

'We don't know why they rampage around… but they are always angry and attack anyone who gets in their way!'

'Oh no… That is a problem' Pikachu replied 'Of course we'll help you. We'll speak to the Mankey Gang' he assured them.

'Thank you, thank you! We're counting on you! The forest is known as 'Uproar Forest', good luck!' Wynaut was walking off before he had even finished speaking.

'Wobbuffet!' Wobbuffet waved as he shuffled after his friend.

Again, the Firebolts all sweatdropped.

Later on, after they had packed up some supplies, the team made the short journey to the forest. Pikachu knew the surroundings around the Square well enough. The forest was made up of black trees, packed tightly together the team had walk single file. Sometimes they came upon clearings where the Pokemon actually attacked them, they seemed quite violent.

For Amez, it felt so good to be fighting again. She and Pikachu were able to try out their new moves. As a weird hairy purple Pokemon charged at her, she focused all her energy into a purple ball in front of her, and then forced it upon her opponent. She didn't even need to think about it, she did it so naturally, as if some strange instinct had taken over. That was her strongest attack, 'Shadow Ball'. Another effective attack was when another Pokemon came up behind her, she felt her tail radiate again with energy, and as the Pokemon neared closer, she whacked her bushy tail, which had now become hard as steel and just as strong, into the attacker; 'Iron Tail'. Once, the trio came across a clearing that seemed empty, but as they entered Pokemon attacked them from every direction, blocking their escape, but they were ready. Once four Pokemon all charged at her at the same time, and without even thinking about it she sunk into the ground, avoiding all their attacks, and then jumping up again, the Pokemon all caught in the force as she sprung up.

Pikachu's electric attacks and grown more powerful, he could blast all those around him, leaving them paralyzed. Or he would throw rapid punches with his paws, his 'Brick Break' attack. Another one was he could pull the grass and roots up from the ground, tripping his opponents and then using the roots to attack the enemy Pokemon, which was callede 'Grass Knot'.

And Absol was so aware, no Pokemon even managed to get three feet near him! He blew flames, 'Flamethrower', ice, 'Ice Beam', water, 'Water Pulse', dark energy, 'Dark Pulse'… his attacks caused all the Pokemon faint as soon as they were hit. Truly, Absol was such a powerful force, Amez couldn't imagine him losing to anyone! Together, the Firebolts made an un-stoppable team!

All too soon, the team reached the end of the forest. Another clearing, bigger than the previous ones, opened up to them, as did the three Pokemon that waited there. They looked like a cross between monkeys and pigs; they had round cream-coloured bodies, with brown arms, legs and tails, and pig snouts for noses. The Mankey Gang. Amez tensed up, a growl erupting from her throat, her fur sticking up, she had such a rush from her fights in the forest, her adrenaline was pumped, and she was ready and itching for a fight now.

Beside her, Absol chuckled, his stance mirroring hers. On her other side, Pikachu's checks were crackling, however he stood normally, not wanting this to end up in a fight just yet, it was worth a shot at starting out peacefully with talking.

'What is it, you?' The first Mankey grunted.

'We don't like to brag or nothing, but…' The second Mankey started.

'We get furious real easy. You know that?' The third one finished.

'What really irritates us is when we see some dim-witted face…' Mankey One began.

'HAHAHAHA!' Mankey Two burst out in a bellowing laughing, pointing at Pikachu 'That vacant expression! Did you honestly think we'd stop for a chat?'

'It's ticking me off!' Mankey Three joined in 'I'm seeing red!'

'Get em! It's frenzy time!' Mankey One ordered, and the three all charged at once.

Because they were still too far away for Amez to actually attack, she used Quick Attack to get the advantage on Mankey One, the closest to her. As he momentarily stumbled, she sunk into the ground using Dig. By the time Mankey One had recovered, and was looking around for his target, Amez jumped up, using the element of surprise to her advantage. However, Mankey One wasn't giving up yet. As Amez landed back on the ground, his fist came in contact with her back, throwing her back against the trees.

'Amez! Be careful! These Pokemon are Fighting-types! Normal Pokemon like you and Dark Pokemon like me are weak to them!' Absol shouted behind him, from his fight with Mankey Three.

Pikachu seemed to have the upper hand in his brawl. As Mankey Two came at him, he used Grass Knot to trip him, and then tied up his feet, so he couldn't get up. However, Mankey Two could still use his fists to thrash out at Pikachu, who counted it by shocking and paralyzing him.

'Physco Cut!' Absol yelled, as from his mouth he sent out pink, crescent shapes that seemed to literally cut Mankey Three, who fell back in pain, screeching and fainting on the spot, vanishing.

Amez got up slowly, her back searing with pain. Mankey One was there, ready and waiting. Amez was very small compared to the Mankeys, and she decided to use that in her attacking. She got up shakily, and ran straight at Mankey One, looking like she was going to Tackle. Mankey One had his fists out, but just as she came in contact with him, instead of dodging sideways, she humped over him, his big fists unable to grab at the little Eevee. As she landed behind him, she used Iron Tail, whacking him right in the face as he turned around, unable to counter. This gave Absol the opportunity to use Physco Cut, obviously the Mankey's weakness, and get rid of him once and for all. Pikachu had also successfully beaten Mankey Two, who had fainted and vanished along with his companions.

'I believe we showed them they can't boss anyone around anymore' Absol said smugly.

'You ok, Amez?' Pikachu asked.

'Yeah, I was just careless. Come on, let's go home' she smiled, and held up the Firebolts badge.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 

Back at the base, Wynaut and Wobbuffet were waiting for them. They both jumped when the suddenly appeared in front of them.

Amez giggled, Absol smirked, and whereas Pikachu gently assured them everything was fine.

'Like we promised, we showed the Mankey gang they shouldn't monkey around!' he laughed at his own pun.

'That should teach them not to be so wild' Absol stated.

Amez nodded, but was more focused on her searing back. Why had she been so careless? At least now she knew her weakness was fighting-type attacks, and would need to work on her evasion, which shouldn't be too hard, considering how small she was in comparison to most Pokemon. Absol shared the same weakness, yet he was able to defend and type-cover with his Physco Cut attack. For the first time since arriving in the Pokemon World, Amez felt hopeless, but pretended to smile happily at their current clients, and worry about her type-weaknesses later.

'Everyone, thank you for everything, really' Wynaut gushed.

'Wobbuffet!'

'Yes, we're filled with gratitude!' Wynaut continued, as the Firebolts cast their sideways glances at the blue bobble head 'This is our thanks' Wynaut approached Amez, carrying something small and brown, however Pikachu intervened, accepting the object on her behalf.

'A peeled chestnut?' Pikachu questioned, fingering the object in his paws.

'Yes. It's a peeled chestnut' Wynaut nodded.

Pikachu stared blankly at the brown nut, his expression unreadable. Absol peered over his shoulder curiously.

'Thank you' Amez smiled politely.

'You see, we… don't have any money' Wynaut replied sadly.

'Wobbuffet!' Wobbuffet slouched onto the ground, his already scrunched up eyes looking as though they were wet.

'So we can only give you a peeled chestnut as a reward. Are you unhappy?' Wynaut asked, peering at Pikachu's now distraught face.

'Oh, um, no, not all all!' he replied quickly 'We're fine with this! Peeled chestnuts are delicious; I think they're great! Hehe' he laughed awkwardly.

'A little money would have been nice…' Absol whispered under his breath.

Amez gave him a look, and he sweatdropped, while she rolled her eyes.

'Hey, you!' a voice behind them yelled.

Amez groaned, her backing aching at the memory and thought of another battle. The three Mankeys were sauntering towards them, cracking their fists and smirking evilly.

'Aww, no, the Mankey gang!' Pikachu moaned.

'Wobbuffet?' Wobbuffet dried his eyes, looking up curiously.

'Did they chase us here to get back at us?' Absol enquired.

Wynaut and Wobbuffet retreated back to the safety of the base, squealing in fright. Pikachu growled, taking a step toward them, inviting them for a brawl. Absol hissed to, joining Pikachu at the front. Amez made a step forward, but the other two warned her to stay back; she was in no condition to fight. Pikachu handed her the peeled chestnut, in order to have his paws free. She grumbled involuntarily and took the nut from him, but stayed put. What use was she to her team if she couldn't even take part in round 2?

'That's right, you!' Mankey One sneered.

'You just got lucky! You don't mess with us!' Mankey Two gloated.

'We're not gonna lose this time! We'll pulverise you!' Mankey Three roared.

'Crush 'em!' Mankey One declared.

All three of them dived at once, Pikachu and Absol bracing themselves, however Amez, not wanting to be left out just because she wasn't fully healed, did the first thing that came to her mind. She chucked the peeled chestnut directly at Mankey One, hitting him square in the face.

'Ow!' he whimpered, as the nut bounced off his nose and rolled onto the ground.

While Mankey One was whimpering to himself, the other two were looking at the nut on the floor, chattering excitedly. Mankey Three leaned down and plucked the nut from the ground, his eyes shining.

'Whoa! Look at this!' he said to his companion.

'Chestnut!' Mankey Two hollered, jumping up and down ecstatically.

'Huh? Chestnut? You say chestnut?' Mankey One asked, turning to look at them, his nose forgotten.

'What?' Pikachu said, his face confused, Absol a mirror image at his side. Amez smiled, please with herself.

The Mankeys all grabbed for the chestnut at once, whispering to each other. Pikachu and Absol glanced at each other, then back to Amez, who just shrugged, and cocky smile plastered on her face.

'What are they doing?' Pikachu whispered suspiciously to Absol.

'They appear to be having a discussion' he replied discretely back.

'Wobbuffet?' Wyanut and Wobbuffet were slowly approaching them again.

'What's going on?' Wynaut tapped Pikachu on the shoulder.

Before Pikachu could answer, the Mankeys had stopped, and were now standing formally, no longer in battle stance.

'Listen' Mankey One began 'you got something we want. That peeled chestnut you have… can we have it?'

'We love peeled chestnuts!' Mankey Two squealed, completely out of character.

'Like, we love them so much, we can't think of a life without them!' Mankey Three elaborated.

'Can't you just get chestnuts by yourselves?' Pikachu cocked his head.

'You know how chestnuts have that spiky shell? Trying to peel that spiky shell… it hurts' Mankey One answered.

'That's why we end up losing our tempers' Mankey Two continued 'That's why we're asking. Give us that peeled chestnut'

'We'll do whatever you want!' Mankey Three begged.

'Amez, what do you think?' Absol asked over his shoulder.

'I don't see why not, it's not much use to us, and if it'll stop them rampaging about. Go ahead' Amez nodded.

'I know!' Pikachu cried 'Listen, Mankey Gang, how are you with physical labour?' he addressed them.

'Physical labour? You mean like muscle work?' Mankey One questioned.

'We have muscles… but we don't like to work' Mankey Two made a face.

'But if it's for that peeled chestnut…' Mankey Three stared at the chestnut in Mankey One's grasp.

'Ok! This is what we'll do!' Pikachu declared 'We were going to make our rescue team base something more impressive than this' he gestured to the hut behind him 'if you help us in the building of our rescue team base, we'll give you this peeled chestnut! How does that sound?'

The Mankeys all glanced at each other. Simultaneously, they nodded.

'Ok, we'll do it!' Mankey One spoke for all of them.

'Really? You'll help us?' Absol didn't appear completely convinced.

'Yeah. Leave it to us!' Mankey Two assured him.

'We'll carry in the materials and get the place built. Double quick!' Mankey Three insisted.

'In return, you hand over this peeled chestnut' Mankey One finished, tossing the chestnut from one hand to the other.

'Me to! I'll help!' a small voice cried.

All the Pokemon glanced to the right, as Caterpie shuffled excitedly toward them 'I'll spit silk for gluing things together!'

Amez smiled kindly at him, while he blushed in response. Pikachu gave him a thumb's up, while Absol winked.

'We'll help to!' Wynaut injected, stepping forward.

'Wobbuffet!' Wobbuffet agreed.

'I felt bad because we only had a peeled chestnut for your reward' Wynaut continued, looking slightly ashamed.

'Thanks, everyone!' Pikachu's brown eyes were gleaming 'Let's get to work!'

'Ok!' the Mankeys chorused together, making the rest of them cheer.

And so the Mankeys began construction of the Firebolts team base. They wanted to have it finished by sundown, so they brought in various wood from the forest quickly, Pikachu and Wobbuffet helping, and began to expand and create on the little hut. Absol and Caterpie stuck the pieces together, Absol fixing them together using his claws to cut them into shape, then Caterpie sticking them with his silk. Amez, still sore from her back, helped Wynaut peel some more chestnuts that he had on him, as Pikachu wouldn't let her do anything else.

Occasionally the Mankeys would get all mad and puffed out, by the aroma of peeled chestnuts was enough to get them back to work. Wynaut accompanied them back to the forest a few times to collect more chestnuts, leaving Amez to peel the rest they already had. And as the pile of ready-peeled waiting chestnuts grew bigger, it was enough motivation as the Mankeys began to work harder and harder, until, at last, they were finished!

All 9 of them gazed up in awe at new team base. It was a replica of Amez, it's structure resembled that of an Eevee's head. The eyes served as the windows, while the mouth served as the doorway. Pretty white flowers decorated the outlines, giving the base a welcoming, homely look. The mailbox had been painted to match an Eevee's tail, thanks to Wynaut's skill with a paintbrush that he also randomly had with him.

Pikachu stood proudly next to his leader 'Our… I mean, Firebolts team base!'

Absol chuckled behind them, but said nothing to embarrass Pikachu further. Amez smiled at them both.

'It's so cool! Every time I look at our base, I see only coolness!' Pikachu continued quickly 'It's resemblance to you is a nice touch, Amez!'

'We all worked very hard! But we did it!' Caterpie sighed happily.

'Yes, it was very hard, but it was worth it!' Wynaut agreed.

'Wobbuffet!' they all laughed.

'Thankyou, everyone!' Pikachu turned to all of them.

'Say, if we're done, does that mean we don't get anymore peeled chestnuts?' Mankey One asked.

'Of course' Absol replied obviously.

'But' Amez cut in 'Wynaut and I peeled some extra ones for you to take home!'

Wynaut nodded, and produced a sack filled to the brim with peeled chestnuts. The Mankeys eyes were wide, as they licked their lips dreamily. Mankey One accepted the bag from Wyanut, as the other two headed for the path that led back to their forest.

'See ya!' they hollered over there shoulder, as they made there way home, all fighting over the bag.

'Amez, you get some rest, I'm sure you're back is still feeling painful' Pikachu whispered gently.

She nodded 'Thankyou, Wyanut and Wobbuffet, for everything!'

Wynaut smiled 'We were happy to help! We hope to see you soon!' he waved, as the two blue ones followed the Mankeys back to their now peaceful forest.

'See you in the morning!' Amez parted with her team mates, desperately wanting just to fall asleep.

'Goodnight Amez' Pikachu and Absol replied, chatting happily as they walked off.

Amez smiled as she watched them go, then entered the newly refurbished base, feeling blissfully happy.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 

The next morning, Amez was jerked awake by the ground shaking and the room spinning. _Earthquake? _She thought to herself, then remembered that Team ACT were currently battling Groudon, and wasn't surprised if it was their fighting that caused the quake, although she was starting to worry, they had been gone almost three days now. After hunching up in a ball in her sleeping mat for protection, the quake stopped. She waited a few moments, before tentatively rising and pacing lightly towards the door, as if a heavy step would trigger another one.

Pikachu greeted her outside, 'Hi! You're up early, Amez. Did you notice the earthquake earlier?'

'I certainly did. It's hard to get a decent sleep when you can't relax because your senses are going wild', Absol grumbled as he trotted up behind Pikachu.

Amez was about to reply, but was cut off by Lombre tearing and skidding up to the base, his arms circling wildly.

'What's the matter, Lombre?' Amez asked, as the sombrero wearing frog latched on to the mail box for balance, panting.

After taking a second or two to rest, he suddenly seemed to realise the urgency of his news, and jumped up again, 'We need you at the Square! Everyone's gathering there'.

'Is something wrong?' Pikachu questioned.

'I'm not really sure…', he replied, 'Shrifty's calling everyone out. He's getting the other rescue teams to come'.

'Then we better get going, my senses are acting up' Absol said seriously, ushering his team mates forward as the trio raced after Lombre.

As the Firebolts entered the Square, they were greeted by a large colourful crowd of Pokemon, of all shapes and sizes, presumably from various rescue teams. Shrifty stood at the head of the group, waiting to speak.

'Wow! Look at all the Pokemon!' Pikachu stared in awe at the strangers.

He hadn't seen Pokemon like these before, and was very curious. Neither had Amez, but she was much more interested in what Shrifty had to say, especially if it concerned Team ACT. They had been gone a long time now. Absol was standing just behind them, still not used to large crowds just yet.

'Looks like they sent out to a lot of rescue teams for help; I've seen some pretty famous leaders from faraway places', Lombre responded, 'I wonder what Shrifty's planning to do with all these rescue teams?'

Amez had a good idea, and when she saw the look of apprehension on Absol's face, she knew she was right.

'Can I get everyone's attention here?' Shrifty called out.

Everyone stopped talking, and turned to face him, eager to hear what he had to say.

'I, uh… it's not my style to get up in front of everyone like this, and…', he sweatdropped, then regained his composure, 'Sorry! This isn't the time for that! There's big trouble! Alakazam's team went underground, but they still haven't returned!'

Everyone minus Team Firebolts gasped in shock. 

'Wh-what?' a rhino-like Pokemon stuttered.

'Is that true?' another bat Pokemon cried out.

Shrifty nodded, 'Yes, unfortunately. Alakazam led his team underground to quell Groudon, and that's it. We haven't heard anything from them. To be honest… we have no idea of what became of them', he looked ashamed.

'No idea? How is that possible? This is Alakazam he's talking about! Phanpy?' a purple monkey with a hand at the end of his tail turned to his companion, a tiny cyan coloured elephant.

'But they haven't come back Aipom. That's for real!' the elephant squeaked.

'That's right… and it sounds as if Groudon is out of our league', a pink clown Pokemon sighed.

'Is it really that tough? Thos Pokemon named Groudon?' the bat that spoke before asked.

'Why don't you go underground and see for yourself?' the miming Pokemon shot back.

'You've gotta be kidding me!' the bat retorted.

'He's right. There's magma flowing everywhere underground. I'd burn up if I went anywhere like that!' a grasshopper-mantis Pokemon flustered.

'Quiet, please! Be quiet!' Shrifty yelled over the babble, trying to restore order to the gathering. Everyone hushed.

'There's no denying that it is dangerous underground. It's not a place where just anyone can go. That's why I asked so many rescue teams to gather today', he gestured to the whole group with his leafy fans, 'I propose that a special team be formed by choosing the best of the best.'

All the Pokemon looked at each other, some looking excited at the prospect of saving Team ACT and possibly battling Groudon, while others, mainly the grass-types, looked terrified at the idea.

'Who will step forward? Who among us will be the heroes to take on the challenge underground?'

Amez turned to face her team, but Pikachu was one step ahead of her. 'This is a great opportunity. Let's go!' he grinned.

Amez smiled back, and Absol nodded determinedly.

'Don't bother, you guys', Lombre interjected.

'What's with you? Can you step aside?' Pikachu snipped, not meaning to be rude, but angered that Lombre was getting in their way.

'You guys have gotten a lot tougher, that's for sure, but… there's plenty of tougher Pokemon out there' he sweatdropped.

'Lombre, we are well aware of this. We had to battle them just to stay alive when we were fugitives, and poor Absol had to fight them constantly to survive nearly his whole life! But we are a rescue team, and we know the challenges will indeed be tough, but we at least have to try', Amez told Lombre softly.

He sighed, knowing he wasn't going to make them crack that easily.

'Will no one step forward?' Shrifty asked again, exasperated.

Just as Amez was about to volunteer the Firebolts, she was shoved aside by a large blue tank of a turtle, with cannons sticking out the shoulders of his shell.

'I'll go', he spoke, and marched up to Shrifty.

'Woah, it's Blastoise!' Aipom stared, his eyes huge.

Phanpy turned to him, 'You mean, Team Hydro's roughneck Blastoise?' he managed to squeak out.

'Those waterspouts on his back can rocket water so fast it punches through thick iron plates!' the rhino Pokemon looked a bit nervous, and stepped back, eyeing the cannon's on Blastoise's back.

Blastoise turned to face the crowd, 'It's rumoured Groudon is a ground-type. I am a water-type, strong against the ground-type. My Hydro Pump attack will put Groudon down in one shot!' he told the awe-struck Pokemon.

'I'll join the party too', another voice spoke up, female this time.

'Woohoo! It's Octillery! She's Team Constrictor's leader', the bat cheered as the large orange octopus sidled up beside Blastoise, 'She's known for her consistent and clingy attacks. She ensnares them with her tentacles, then head-butts them!'

'She'd be nasty to face in any battle of endurance, Golbat', the pink mime agreed.

'Darlings, when I see a tough Pokemon, I want to tangle with them', Octillery laughed, waving a tentacle at them. Golbat and Mr. Mime blushed.

'Say, how about not forgetting me?' a raspy voice called out.

'Wow! Golem!' the grasshopper-mantis turned to face the giant black boulder with arms, legs and a head beside him.

'He's the most brutal of Team Rumblerock!' another Pokemon that looked like a pale green dinosaur with a giant red geranium flower round it's neck added.

'His body is rock hard. He's supposed to be able to withstand huge explosions without taking damage', the mantis continued as Golem stood on the other side of Blastoise.

'If Groudon's awakened underground, that suits me fine. I'll use my Rock Throw to keep it there!' he smirked.

'Blastoise, Octillery, Golem', Shrifty cleared his throat, 'No one could complain about your selection. We shall have these three rescuers head underground!' he declared.

The crowd cheered, each Pokemon waving at their new favourite celebrity.

Blastoise turned to his new comrades, 'Let's go!', he ordered, and led the way out of the square as the crowd parted, still cheering, the other two following behind him.

Lombre turned to the Firebolts, who were watching them leave, 'See? They look pretty tough, eh? Let them handle things', he told them gently, before turning and joining Bellsprout and Snubull, who were waiting for him.

'Hmm, it can't be helped, guys', Pikachu said sadly.

'I think it's best to return to the base now', Absol told them, heading out.

Pikachu followed suit and Amez after him, back to the base. Amez could tell that Absol was in pain. _How awful it must feel to know when a disaster was occurring, and not being able to do anything about it_, she thought grimly.

'I wish we could have gone too, but there's nothing we can do about that', Pikachu mumbled as the trio trudged to the doorway, 'Blastoise's team can take care of things underground. We'll keep doing the best we can in our rescue work', he moved to open the letterbox.

'I would prefer it if we didn't head out today', Absol spoke quietly, 'Sorry Pikachu', he said as Pikachu gave me a startled look.

'Don't worry Absol, we won't. How about we train today instead?' Amez asked.

Pikachu closed the mailbox, 'Actually, that's a good idea. After the battle with the Mankey gang, I think we both need to adjust to our new moves, and develop a fighting style that uses all three of us together', he beamed, eager to start.

And so for the rest of the day, Team Firebolts trained together in the woods where Amez and Pikachu first saved Caterpie, first practising evasiveness and surprise attacks with each other, and then working on formation as a team, then individually working on their own moves and attacks. By the end of the session, all three were exhausted, but feeling much stronger and more confident in their own abilities. Amez bid them both goodnight, and headed inside the base for some well deserved sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 

Unsurprisingly, Amez was awakened the next morning, again by another earthquake. She huddled up on her sleeping mat, as she waited for the thundering ground to stop shaking, her ears flat against her head. When it did, she sighed. _Another quake, I hope Alakazam and the others are alright_, she thought worriedly as she stood up.

'Amezzzzzzzzzz!' she looked up to find Pikachu charging head first through the front door, his cherry checks even more red.

'Pikachu! Are you okay?' Amez asked hurriedly, jumping over to him anxiously.

'Don't worry… I'm fine…' he panted, 'but there's a… commotion down at… the square… Absol's already there… let's go!' he managed to say, before jumping up and charging out the way he had come in, Amez in tow behind him.

At the Square, the same crowd from the previous day had gathered, all tightly packed in a circle, hiding whatever had their attention from view. Absol was waiting at the end, next to Lombre, who ushered the two over to them.

'What's go on?' Amez asked him, as Pikachu wheezed, and collapsed, trying to regain his breath.

'Hey, Amez. Well…' he glanced to the group, 'you should just see for yourself', he moved out of her way, allowing her entrance.

She managed to squeeze between Phanpy and Aipom, Absol peering over her. Pikachu, noticing everyone a moved forward, hurled himself up and joined them, Absol moving to let him in, and they were shocked at what they saw.

Blastoise, Octillery and Golem were all lying, malformed, flat out on the ground before Shrifty, who was looking angry, concerned and worried all at the same time.

'Oh my!' Pikachu gasped.

'This isn't good', Absol muttered under his breathe.

'Shrifty, what happened?' Amez asked calmly, wanting to get straight to the details.

Shrifty shook his head, 'They were wiped out, in the underground dungeon', he answered, his eyes glassy, as if he still couldn't comprehend the fact, even though the evidence was painfully lying at his feet.

'You're kidding!' Pikachu reacted.

Blastoise began to stir slightly, groaning all the while, 'That place… It's rough, seriously' he huffed, before crumpling down again.

'We couldn't get far enough to even _see_ Groudon', Octillery added, her eyes squeezed shut in pain.

Golem moaned, 'I don't ever want to go back to that place ever again', he rasped, clutching his boulder body.

'It appears the dungeon underground is far worse than we imagined', Shrifty stated solemnly.

Everyone bowed their heads, each imagining what such a fearful place was like. Amez looked on at the fallen fighters, silently praying they would heal from their damages.

'Kekekekeh! What fools', Gengar announced, striding into the Square from the pond, 'That's what you get for trying the impossible'.

'Gengar!' Pikachu growled, 'What are you saying? It's only expected that we try. This is for Alakazam's team'.

Gengar just grinned nastily, marching up to the Firebolts, standing in front of the fallen Pokemon.

'Kekeh, you really find thinking hard, don't you?' he pointed at Phanpy, who squeaked and retreated back a few steps, 'Even he looks smart compared to you!'

'It's must be tough, even Blastoise's team went down!' Phanpy's voice was an octave higher with fear.

'It's gotta be _awful_ tough', Aipom agreed, ringing his tail nervously.

'Who'd want to go into a dungeon that dangerous?' Golbat piped up.

'There's no way. I can't go. I burn to easily!' Bellsprout said, holding her little leafs up.

'I know what you mean', the green geranium-wearing Pokemon looked at her sympathetically, 'We Meganium's are the same. It would be like going and knowing full well we'd get wiped out'. She shook her head.

'E-everyone?' Pikachu addressed the crowd in disbelief.

Amez was understanding. She would never even think about taking her team into a place that all three of them would face type difficulties. Even Pikachu, whose biggest weakness was ground, the same type as Groudon supposedly, was prepared to go. She could tell by the gleam in his eyes, and smiled at him encouragingly. Absol just looked unsurprised and forlorn.

Gengar smirked, 'You see? Even they finally seem to understand their situation. Kekeh!'

'I… my leafy fans would burn up. I can't…' Shrifty tried to speak up, looking ashamed of himself.

'Even Shrifty…' Pikachu whimpered, his ears drooping.

'Kekeh! Get over it! Don't expect to be rewarded just because you tried! Sometimes, it's better to be wise and give up!' he laughed.

Everyone began to talk amongst themselves, whispering about what was going to happen now. Would Alakazam's team make it back? Did they even survive Groudon, let alone get through the dungeon?

'Amez, I don't know anymore. It sounds impossible!' he sighed dejectedly.

'Do you want to go?' she asked kindly, beckoning Absol over to hear as well.

'Absol?'

'I would', Absol answered quietly, 'Anything to try and help stop all these disasters'.

_Poor Absol, _Amez thought sadly, _I hope he isn't in too much pain. _

'Alakazam needs help, they need rescuing, and we're a rescue team. We're Team Firebolts! Remember when we met, we vowed to always help Pokemon in need? Everything we do is going to have challenges, but we need to try. If it's too much, we'll come right back', Amez promised her team, 'I would never put you guys in more danger by continuing on an already extremely difficult mission'.

Absol nodded, while Pikachu thought it over.

'…Ok, Amez! I'll promise to try!', he beamed after a minute. 'Everyone, listen!' he called, hushing everyone.

'We have decided to go', Amez told the crowd, trying to stand tall and proud, but her small height didn't exactly allow her to do that.

'What?' Snubbull blinked, eyes wide.

'Are you crazy?' Phanpy squealed, step toward them in disbelief.

Gengar nearly choked through his laugh, 'Ugegegege?' he became coughing loudly.

'Hey, who are they? Can't say I know them' Aipom whispered to Golbat.

'It's Team Firebolts. There well known around these parts', Golbat replied.

'Team Firebolts? You mean the lot that were suspected of involvement in the Ninetales Legend?' Aipom said, surprised.

'I heard about that!' Phanpy added, overhearing. 'Weren't they living like fugitives until recently? Can they handle it?' he looked at them worriedly, taking in their small sizes. Even he was bigger than the Eevee!

'It's true, the rescue might be to much for us to handle, but we're still a rescue team', he told the Pokemon.

'To help rescue Pokemon from natural disasters', Absol added.

'Is the whole reason we started a rescue team. That's why we wish to help Alakazam's team, more than anything', Amez continued.

'Never giving up, that's where Team Firebolts stakes its pride!' Pikachu finished.

The crowd all stared at them in awe, except for Gengar, 'Keh. Kekekeh! You really _aren't_ very bright, are you? Why don't you do like everyone else and just wise up?' he almost threatened, his red eyes glinting evilly in the sunlight.

Before any could say anything, Shrifty spoke up, 'No, Pikachu is right', he declared.

'Uge?' Gengar gulped.

'That's right. I wasn't thinking straight… out of fear' the rhino Pokemon said.

'Ugege?'

'We forgot the most import thing. We're rescue teams. Pride, we have it too! Pride as rescuers!' Phanpy spoke clearly, no hint of a squeak in his high voice.

'Ugegege ahhh! Have you lost your minds?' Gengar declared, 'Why would you listen to those clowns and, worse, be persuaded? Why would you if you're facing certain defeat?' he yelled, holding his big purple arms up.

'Is that so?' Blastoise retorted, staggering and finally standing, hoisting his shell up with his arms. 'We've only failed once. This is no time to be lying around!'

'Ugegeh!' Gengar shrieked again.

'Yes, no more wallowing in self pity', Octillery said, wriggling herself up using her tentacles for support.

Golem rolled over, Blastoise lending him a hand as he managed to get his heavy boulder body back to standing position. 'If we give up, that's how it ends. Not for me!' he rasped.

'Blastoise! Octillery! And Golem, too!' Pikachu cried, happy to see the Pokemon standing once again.

Gengar was getting angry, 'Ugegegeh! Oi, you lot, that wasn't the tune you were whistling just a little while ago', he growled through clenched teeth.

'Aye, that's right!' Phanpy said, glaring up at Gengar, no fear in his voice or eyes.

'There's got to be ways even we can get through', Meganium piped up.

'If we all pull together, we'll be sure to find a way! We'll conquer the dungeon by having all rescue teams cooperate!' Golbat affirmed.

'YEAH!'

Everyone cheered, a newfound hope and determination to rescue Alakazam's team and tackle the dungeon.

'Ugegegegegegegegegeh! Are you dreaming?', Gengar started, but shut up when everyone turned to face him with _very_ angry faces. 'Don't say I didn't warn you when you get into a world of pain!' he snapped, before turning and whizzing back to the pond, kicking up dust in his wake.

Blastoise laughed, 'Thank you, Pikachu. You stopped us throwing away the most important thing we have – pride. Everyone!' he called, 'It's time to get to work! Let's show them what we rescue teams are really about!' he bellowed.

After another cheer, all the Pokemon split off to begin their preparations and console with their team mates. Back at their own team base, the Firebolts were also holding a meeting of sorts.

'We were held up by that trouble with Gengar… but now, we're getting the chance to go to the underground dungeon! I know we're not leaving until tomorrow, but I'm jumpy with anticipation!' Pikachu stated, literally jumping for joy as he spoke.

'Easy now', Absol laughed, 'I already stocked up on supplies for the dungeon. I was at the Square doing so early this morning, before the commotion started, therefore I was able to obtain a lot of items that will be invaluable to us tomorrow'.

Amez nodded, 'Right, so we have everything sorted – item wise. I would suggest we work on team training today. Absol, you and I will need to work on protecting Pikachu from damage from the ground-type attacks, as his Grass Knot attack will be Groudon's biggest weakness. All of my attacks will be neutral, and you can use your water and ice attacks…'

So the team continued their training from the previous day, only this time devising a strategy that would allow Pikachu up front that he was close enough to attack, but not get hit, relying on Amez and Absol to double as decoys.

As the sun began to go down, Amez dismissed her team goodnight, telling them to rest up tonight and get their rest for tomorrow. Feeling excited, sleepy, determined and worried all at once, she collapsed on her sleeping mat, settling into the warm fur that lined it, and closed her green eyes, and drifted off into sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 

Despite feeling so worried as she drifted off into slumber, Amez actually felt peaceful as she fell asleep. _I'm… in that dream again…_

It took her a moment to remember where she was when she found herself floating in the void with the ever changing colours, her fur blowing in the invisible wind. It had been a while since Gardevoir had spoken to her.

The green spirit of the Pokemon softly materialized in front of her, still retaining a wispy outline afterwards. She smiled, her ruby eyes lighting up from under she green fringe as Amez addressed her, 'Gardevoir'.

'It's tomorrow, isn't it? That you take to the underground dungeon'.

Amez nodded, 'Yes. They make it sound like one terrible place…' she left off.

She couldn't help the feeling of worry that hit her in the stomache when she said that, anxious of what had happened to Alakazam's team, and of what could possibly happen to them. _I wonder if we'll be okay. _

She hadn't realised she had spoken aloud until Gardevoir chuckled, a sound of bells echoing through the void, 'You will be fine. I am certain that you and your team will succeed, Amez'.

Amez looked up at the Pokemon, and was met with a dazzling smile in return. Gardevoir gently placed a hand on the cream ruffle of fur around Amez's neck, in a way that if they had been human, she would have been placing a hand on her shoulder.

'You have my support. Please, go with strength'.

When she spoke, the feelings of worry and dread seemed to vanish from Amez's system, and she began to feel a bit more positive that maybe Team Firebolts really could, and _would_, achieve this rescue and stop Groudon.

'I will. Thank you. I'm feeling a little braver now. I'll go for it!' she beamed, then thought of something. 'Gardevoir. Do you know? What it's like underground? Or what Groudon is like?'

Gardevoir shook her head, her pale green hair bouncy back into its bob, 'No, I'm sorry to say. I can't envision it', she looked ashamed.

'It's okay, I just thought maybe you knew something, the way you said it', Amez replied.

'No. I only wanted to give you encouragement… I'm sorry'

'No, no. That's fine, too. I'm happy you tried to cheer me up. Thank you' Amez assured her, the sincerity clear in her voice.

'But, there is one thing I can foresee', Gardevoir began.

'Huh?' Amez stopped smiling.

'Your role…' Gardevoir continued, 'is coming to its end, little by little'.

'My role… is ending?' Amez repeated, confused.

'You became a Pokemon in order to fulfil a certain role. And that role brought you here', at the look of beginning of understanding on Amez's face, she carried on. 'Now, that role, is finally drawing to its conclusion'.

'Gardevoir, tell me! Please! What is my role? Why did I become a Pokemon?' Amez cried, desperation clouding her aura.

She hadn't thought of it in a long time, because she had been too focused and distracted by her leader duties and the whole mess with Gengar and Team ACT going missing, but deep down Amez was still in the dark. With nothing but what little Gardevoir and Ninetales had told her about her situation and how she came to be, she had practically nothing to reference for all the answers she so desperately needed. She also couldn't bring it up with her team mates, because it had already endangered them once, their alliance with a strange human-turned-Pokemon.

'When the time comes…' Gardevoir said, snapping her out of her dark whole of despair, 'I think I can tell you when this adventure is finished. Au revoir…' she touched Amez's head lightly, sadly, before disappearing once again, leaving Amez alone in the void.

_Will I __ever__ find out who I am?_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 

Amez awoke the next morning, last night's dream still fresh in her mind, but then she remembered what day it was, and put all her personal enquiries in the back of her mind. After taking a minute to pull herself together, she stood up, and marched for the door, sheer determination emanating from her. Right now, there was a group of Pokemon that needed help, and her team needed a leader, and she would most definitely comply.

'Good morning, Amez! Did you sleep well?' Pikachu greeted her merrily.

She nodded, yawning, causing the other two Pokemon to laugh.

'Are you ready to leave?' Absol asked; who had now taken on the task of carrying the toolbox from Pikachu, as he had much more knowledge on the different items and their uses.

She nodded again, and Pikachu turned and led the way South of the team base. _Gardevoir said… she will tell me everything when this adventure is over. Is going underground the adventure she meant? Will she tell me if we rescue Alakazam's team? _Amez growled inwardly at the unwanted thoughts that had crept in and swirled around her head, even though she had managed to clear her head before she had left the base. Right now, she didn't need this; right now she needed to be focused. She took a deep breathe, relaxing her tensed muscles, and moved to the front of the group, as the trio headed out to face their toughest rescue yet, and possibly, their doom.

A little while later, the Firebolts stood face to face with the mouth of a dark cave. Magma was flowing down the sides, giving off a burning red glow, into pools, which had eroded away the ground and formed lava streams on either side of the footpath.

'This must be it. Groudon is in this underground cavern. Whew, look at those streams of lava!' Pikachu gulped, trembling a little.

'It's going to be scorching hot inside, we must be cautious', Absol warned, frowning.

Amez turned to face her team. 'Other rescue teams should be making their way through now, too, but we've still got to give it our best', she smiled at them, 'Alakazam needs us. I would never take you guys into a dungeon I didn't think we could handle, but we've trained for this, we're ready!'

Her pep talk seemed to give the other two Pokemon some confidence, and they both grinned, looking more resolute then ever. Unwavering, Amez actually found herself eager and excited at this adventure, her talk had given her some new spirit too. Her worry still present, but not nearly as overbearing as it had been yesterday, she gave her team one more encouraging smile, before turning and being swallowed up by the doorway to the underground.

The first few floors were easy to navigate, only soft grey rock walls surrounding them and short corridors connecting the rooms, enabling them to find the stairs quickly. Only large rat and what seemed to be ground mole Pokemon attacked them, but the Firebolts were able to target and defeat them all easily with Quick Attack; no wild Pokemon got even close enough to attack them.

After the seventh floor, it became a little bit harder to see, and now there were pools of lava oozing out of the darker rock faces, giving the already murky rooms a much more shadowy feel.

More Pokemon attacked them, which now included seemingly moving rocks.

'Gravler', Absol whispered as one suddenly appeared out of nowhere in front of Amez as they made their way through a narrow corridor. 'Try using Iron Tail'.

Amez did as she was told. Without having to think about it, her tail became as hard as steel, and she twirled on the spot, clashing her tail with the torso of the rock Pokemon. It was defeated in one go.

'Good job!' Pikachu whispered into her ear from behind.

'Thanks', Amez grinned back.

When they travelled through corridors, the had to travel in a line, with Pikachu in the middle, that way Amez and Absol could watch out for any ground-type Pokemon that could possibly KO Pikachu.

As they neared a fork in the road, Amez could see the outlines of two Pokemon coming from both sides. Using Dig, she jumped into the ground, and leapt up as the Pokemon neared, catching them both in the force of her attack, a defeating both of them.

She turned to face Absol with a surprised look, only to find him blowing flames as another Pokemon with a second huge mouth coming out the back of its head. Pikachu was able to use Thunderbolt without injuring Absol, and together they managed to defeat it.

'Mawile', Absol stated, 'a steel-type. The Pokemon you just defeated were Arbok, a poison-type, and Magmortar, a fire-type. Good job with using Dig, as they are both weak to ground-type moves'.

Pikachu just grinned, and Amez began to feel more confident and more in tune with her abilities. Being the smallest of the three, and with her brown colouring, allowed her to blend in with the scenery and elude detection by wild Pokemon, and her large ears were able to pick up nearing movement.

As they reached the eighteenth floor, lava was no longer just in pools, but actually coming up through cracks in the floor, creating an even more complicated maze. The corridors between the rooms became darker on longer, visibility only allowing a few feet worth of sight. Even more Pokemon were attacking; more ground moles, purple blobs and huge purple dinosaurs were added to the mix. The Firebolts couldn't pass through one room without being attacked, and all three of them had to fight.

In one room they were pounced on by three giant rock snakes, with luminous white eyes.

Amez just stared, not knowing what to do, and not wanting to enrage the already feral Pokemon and further, until Absol yelled 'Amez! Use Iron Tail! Pikachu, use Grass Knot! These are Onix!'.

He attacked with Water Pulse, while the other two did as they were told,. Thanks to their tiny statures in comparison to the Onix, all three of them were able to dodge the Onix attacks, which were mainly head butts or tail swipes. Soon enough, they fainted and vanished.

'I'm getting tired', Pikachu sighed.

'We have to keep going', Amez urged, 'we can't just sit here like sitting ducks!'

'You mean Psyducks? But Psyducks don't sit in dungeons; they walk into things', Pikachu looked confused, 'and what do Psyducks have to do with us?'

Absol sweatdropped. 'Enough, try this', using his scythe, he opened up the toolbox and hooked out three blue berries, placing them on the floor, and eating one himself.

'Oran berries!' Pikachu cried happily, not hesitating to pluck the berry off the ground and straight into his mouth.

'It's a berry that will help rejuvenate your strength', Absol said, seeing Amez's unsure expression, 'Go on', he encouraged.

Pikachu had finished his, and was licking the juice off his paws. 'Thanks so much Absol! Say, what else have you got in that toolbox?' he inquired, peering in, but Absol snapped it shut.

'I have a few tricks ready', he winked.

Amez had finished eating her berry, and truth be told, was feeling much more refreshed. 'You were right Absol', she smiled, 'Thanks!'.

'Anytime', he smiled shyly back.

Pikachu coughed, 'Are we ready?'.

They nodded. 'Alright, team, let's go', Amez lead the way forward, into the next dark corridor.

The further they went in the dungeon, and the deeper they got underground, the darker it became. As the reached the next floor, they found it was completely black, with no visibility whatsoever.

'Pikachu? Absol?' Amez called urgently, trying to pick up any sounds of movement.

'Over here, Amez!' she heard Pikachu's voice reply in the darkness.

She wandered slowly in the direction of his voice, and screamed when she felt something grab her leg and hoist her into the air, and a sudden whooshing sound leaving her momentarily deaf.

All of a sudden a bright white light blazed into life, bringing light to the room of shadows. Squinting her eyes, Amez could make out Absol on the other side of the room, an orb of some kind in front of him, with Pikachu standing next to him, a terrified look on his face.

Amez felt something sharp puncture her leg again, and looked down, and screamed again. Her leg was caught between the razor shape teeth of a giant steel clad Pokemon, which looked to be the evolved form of Onix. And to make it worse, there was a group of smaller Onix gathered around them.

'Amez!' Pikachu rushed toward her, dashing on all fours between the Onix.

'No, Pikachu!' Absol tried to call him back, but Pikachu wasn't listening.

He continued to dash toward her, while the Onix tried to attack him with their tails, but thanks to his speed was able to evade them, and the Onix only ended up causing each other damage. Amez tried to wrestle her way free from the leader's grip. She aimed a Shadow Ball at its eyes, which caused it to growl in pain, but not drop her like she had hoped. The leader's eyes blazed, and the ground began to shake.

'Earthquake! The Steelix is using Earthquake!' Absol hollered, where he had managed to climb on top of a small ledge of rock, off the ground.

'Pikachu, be careful!' Amez yelled at him, as he was thrown into the air and darted towards her.

As he reached her, he punched the Steelix in the nose, using his brick break attack, which did succeed in making it open its mouth to howl, dropping Amez in the process. But before she fell, Pikachu grab her round the torso, and leapt off again, while the Onix suddenly became paralyzed. The motionless Onix provided targets for Pikachu to bounce off, meaning he didn't have to touch the still shaking ground. Amez was breathless, the look in Pikachu's eyes was unlike anything she'd ever seen, so unlike _him_.

'We're going to be okay', he assured her, without looking down. Even his _voice_ sounded different!

They landed before Absol on the ledge, who had another orb in front of him. 'Hurry, this way! The Petrify Orb is only temporary! Run!' he bellowed, leaping off through a gap in the rock face, Pikachu following, still holding Amez, as the spell on the Onix wore off, and they all crashed toward the opening at once, but the Firebolts were now long gone.

When they finally reached an open chamber with its own light, and nothing inhabiting it, they collapsed, all breathing heavily.

Absol stood, checking his body over. 'No injuries', he told himself, before tending to the other two.

'Are you okay?' Absol asked frantically, where Amez and Pikachu were collapsed on the ground.

Amez was the first to stir, 'Pikachu! How could you do something so stupid?' she yelled at him, ignoring Absol's question.

'Those Onix were ground-types! They could have KO'd you in an instant!' she continued.

'I had to… save you…' he moaned, not moving.

Amez was taken aback. 'What?'

'He wanted to save you, Amez. I have to agree though, Pikachu, what you did was reckless, both of you could have been seriously injured', Absol said angrily, 'However, you were also very brave, and didn't hesitate to throw yourself in danger to try and help Amez', he continued, his face losing its frown, and being replaced by a smile.

'I'm sorry, I-', Pikachu tried to say as he sat up, but he was forced back down by Amez leaping into his arms in an Eevee-style hug.

'No, I'm sorry I yelled at you, thank you for saving me. Absol's right, you were very brave! Groudon better watch out for you!' Amez cried into his chest.

'Are you injured?' Absol asked again.

Pikachu shook his head, 'No. I'm fine. But Amez…' he glanced down at the Eevee in his arms, and noticed the bite mark on her hind leg, clearly visible through her dark fur where she had been bitten by the Steelix.

'No blood. Does it hurt, Amez?' Absol probed it gently with his scythe.

'We don't have time to worry about me', Amez said urgently, her face peeking over Pikachu's shoulder, 'Look!'


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 

Charizard and Tyranitar were lying in crumpled heaps, covered in scratches, their eyes shut tight in what could only be pain.

'Hey! Are you guys okay?' Pikachu asked, as the Firebolts hurried to their aid.

'Urghh…' was all Charizard groaned in response.

'What happened to you?' Absol inquired, checking over their injuries, which thankfully seemed to be nothing more than just scratches.

'We challenged… Groudon…' Charizard managed, 'And wiped out'.

'Groudon did this?' Amez said, looking up toward the end of the chamber, where the light was coming from.

'Grrgh…we, it… crushed us', Tyranitar sighed.

'Where's Alakazam?' Amez continued, more urgent now.

'Alakazam is… still battling-', Tyranitar couldn't even finish, as Amez leapt over them and bounded into the light at the end of the chamber.

'You're not going in there alone!' Pikachu yelled angrily, racing in after her.

Absol quickly opened the toolbox, tossed the other Pokemon a couple of Oran berries, and followed suit, Charizard shouting 'Be careful!' after him.

Amez kept running for what felt like miles, before entering another huge chamber, where the walls were nothing but flowing lava, which was what had been giving off the light. Magma spurted up in large cracks through the floor, increasing the already boiling temperature of the pit. As she was taking a quick analysis of the room, she also noticed there was no further exit.

Alakazam was standing a few metres in front of her, facing the final wall.

'Alakazam!' she called out to him, unsure whether to approach or not.

He seemed to have no injuries, and was standing in a battle ready position.

'Hm, so it's you!' was his response, as Pikachu and Absol ran in behind her.

'Stay back!' he spoke, authority clear in his voice as a tremor passed through the ground, 'This opponent is no laughing matter!' another tremor.

'Don't have to tell me twice, these tremors are its footsteps!' Absol retorted.

Amez ushered her team into battle formation, just as they'd trained, before Alakazam bellowed 'Here it comes!' at the same time a thunderous roar echoed around the cavern.

'From where?' Pikachu panicked, glancing around, as everything was enveloped in a blinding white light, causing all the Pokemon to cover their eyes.

The only sound to be heard was Alakazam's scream, and then as quickly as it had come, the blinding light faded away, along with Alakazam.

'He's gone! Was he defeated?' Pikachu asked.

Another set of tremors, this time much louder and heavier, signalled that Groudon was near. Amez was waiting, ears forward, listening out for when the Pokemon made his appearance, Absol beside her, a mirror image, while Pikachu took a back seat.

'It's our turn next', Amez said, 'Firebolts!'

'Firebolts!' her team repeated, as another roar echoed around the cavern, and bursting up through the floor where the lava met the ground, was a colossal Pokemon.

It looked like a giant lizard/dinosaur, standing tall and regal on its hind legs, its blazing red body covered in armour, of what seemed to be rock plates. Black lines ran in a sinister pattern between the plates, up to circling its bright yellow eyes and diluted black pupils. Powerful, very sharp white spikes protruded from its claws, feet, face, grey underbelly and tail. It roared again, showing off a full set of razor sharp teeth. Groudon.

Pikachu was hypnotised; he stared up at the immense creature, trembling with fright, however Amez and Absol were ready. They didn't move, but attacked from a distance; Amez using multiple Shadow Balls and Absol using Ice Beam, which seemed to begin the hard job of penetrating the rock hard plates of armour.

Due to its large size, Groudon was a slow mover, and with the attacks too, it was even slower. The plan was that Amez and Absol try and instil as much damage as they could while it was still moving and couldn't counter them, before distracting it when it got closer.

Groudon made its way to the little team, the ground thumping with small tremors with every step it took, Amez and Absol still attacking, but only seemingly making a small dent. When it was closer enough, with perfect accuracy, Amez and Absol both used Quick Attack together, each aiming for their sides respective shoulder plate. The double force caused Groudon to become unbalanced and fall backwards, just as they had planned. With it momentarily distracted, Pikachu darted in and used Grass Knot, directing the vines that spurted from the ground to delve between the cracks in its armour, the black lines.

Groudon roared in pain, its arms flailing in the air, before it brought its massive fist down and collided with Amez's back, who had been in the process of leaping away.

'Ahh!' she groaned, falling to the floor, the same searing pain from the last time she had taken a hit like that, from the Mankeys, returning, only thankfully not as strong this time.

'Watch out, it's using Hammer Arm, it's both our weakness!' Absol yelled from the other side.

'Great', she muttered, rolling onto her side to avoid a second hit.

With Groudon's attention focused on only Amez, Absol was able to continue using Ice Beam, as well as Water Pulse, to penetrate between the armour plates on his side. Same with Pikachu, who had managed to sneak around it undetected, and used Grass Knot on its back.

With another howl of pain, Groudon turned sharply, Amez barely dodging, swiping its massive claws and catching Pikachu's stomache, leaving a graze. Seeing there were two Pokemon, Groudon used his other fist to Hammer Arm Absol into the ground, who shrieked while Groudon roared. In a last defence attempt, as Absol was now lying in his own crater, he opened the toolbox and threw a yellow, oval shaped seed into its gaping mouth.

The seed caused it to become paralysed. It stood, unmoving but shaking slightly, glaring, while Pikachu pulled Absol out of his crater, and Amez bounded through the air and used multiple Shadow Balls to hit Groudon from all angles. But as soon as the first one hit it, it began moving again, swiping at her with its claws angrily.

'It's not working!' she called desperately, as she landed on her feet and scampered around Groudon's feet, in order to keep it distracted while the other two thought of a backup plan to immobilize him.

They had managed to retreat a few metres away, and were now out of Groudon's attacking range.

'Why didn't that Stun Seed work?' Pikachu turned to Absol, still clutching his stomache.

'It would appear that due to its immense size, one small seed isn't going to have any effect on it, which makes me wonder if any items will?' Absol pondered, mainly to himself as he shifted through all the knowledge he had acquired through his years living out in the forest.

'_Anything_ would be nice!' Amez hollered to them, who had to use Dig to avoid being hit when both of Groudon's fists came down on her.

'Let's see if this will knock him out', Pikachu grabbed another seed and tossed it at Groudon's mouth, which suddenly made it fall asleep, collapsing on the ground.

Amez had just popped up through the ground from where she had been using Dig, and seeing a giant body about to collapse on her; she screamed and delved back into the ground again.

'Sorry!' Pikachu called sheepishly, as she reappeared again a few feet away, growling.

Absol had neared the sleeping Groudon, and was hurriedly using Water Pulse. Pikachu joined him, using Grass Knot, while Amez did a wide lap and went round its other side. A few seconds later Groudon opened its yellow eyes again, causing Absol and Pikachu to retreat frantically as it arose once again and bellowed, the whole cavern shaking it sent out pulses through the ground.

'Earthquake!' Absol shouted to Pikachu, who was jumping over every pulse that passed through the ground.

But it was too much for both Pokemon to handle. They had been battling for a while now, that and the journey through the dungeon was starting to catch up on them. They were now backed against the wall, or as close as they could get without touching the lava, Groudon's fists ready to pound them, when Amez leapt through the air from its side, head butting it with Tackle to send it crashing to the ground, completely unconscious, its last cry echoing around the cavern.

Nobody moved for a whole minute, until Pikachu finally asked, 'Is it dead?'

Amez, who was standing closest to it, itched her way forward and peered down as its face. 'No, it's still breathing, but in a much harsher way than went it was just sleeping'.

'Then it has fainted. We've won', Absol concluded, smiling triumphantly, still flinching from where he had been hit.

Suddenly three balls of white light floated down to greet them, before transforming into the three members of Team ACT, all lying in crumpled heaps.

'Alakazam!' Amez cried, hopping over to him as they began to stir, and stand

'Did you do it? Groudon?' Charizard asked, his voice faintly raspy, looking down at the fallen Legendary with uncertainty.

'Are you okay?' Pikachu asked worriedly.

Alakazam turned to him, 'Yes, fine. We will be fine, but we must leave immediately' he urged.

'Will Groudon be okay? It hasn't sustained so much damage that it won't recover?' Absol inquired, concerned.

'Your concern is unneeded. It will awaken soon enough, and until then, the magma in this cavern shall heal its wounds', Absol told him, 'It had lost control only because it was enraged from having its sleep disturbed. It should calm down now'.

Just as he spoke, the whole cavern began to shake again.

'Another quake?' Pikachu said, alarmed.

'We must leave! NOW!' Alakazam raised his team's badge, at the same time Amez lifted up the Firebolts badge, and all six Pokemon were teleported out, leaving Groudon to sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 

'Is Amez's team almost here?' Lombre asked worriedly the next morning.

He, Shrifty, Blastoise, Octillery and Golem were huddled in front of the Felicity bank, awaiting the return of both Team Firebolts and Team ACT. The rest of the Square's regular inhabitants, and the visiting Pokemon, were all dispersed around the various shops, trying to entertain themselves while they waited.

'Look! Here they come!' Caterpie cried happily, pointing his antennae toward the South entranced to the Square.

'It's true, darlings!' Octillery waved her tentacles.

Everyone gathered in a circle to welcome the returning heroes, the visiting Pokemon still including Aipom, Phanpy, Golbat, Meganium and Rhyhorn.

'Great work! Great work, Firebolts!' Shrifty called out merrily, encouraging a cheer from the crowd, as the six Pokemon entered the circle.

'You really took down that Groudon?' Golem asked in disbelief.

Octillery clapped her tentacles, 'Darlings, it's fantastic! You have won me over!'

'Whoa, wait a second', Pikachu tried to calm everyone down, 'How do you all know about what happened underground?'

Caterpie hopped towards them. 'Pelipper spread the word with an extra edition of the Pokemon News', he said, eyes twinkling.

'You bunch became stronger then I expected!' Shrifty chortled in surprised delight.

'You can be proud of it, too', Golem smirked, finally realising that the tiny team had in fact beaten down the same Legendary that he could not.

'You lot did great! Why don' we team up sometime?' Blastoise laughed good-naturedly.

Alakazam chuckled softly behind them, causing the Firebolts to turn around. 'You've earned everyone's respect now. Team Firebolts is a first-class rescue team, take pride in that. Amez, Pikachu, Absol', he nodded at each member individually, causing Pikachu to blush, Absol to look away bashfully, and Amez to smile back.

Pikachu turned to his team mates, tears of joy in his clear brown eyes. 'Oh Amez, Absol, we did it! We really did it! All our effort, it was all worthwhile!' he grabbed them both in a tight hug, 'Come here guys!'

'Would you look at that?' Blastoise commented, 'I didn't think someone that could take down Groudon'd be such a cry baby! Hahaha!' he laughed at his own joke, prompting everyone to join in.

A strange sound, that sounded like a cross between a violin being strung and a bell being struck, rang through the air once. Everyone stopped laughing, and looked around at each other, making sure they weren't going mad, and that someone else had heard it too.

'Huh? What was that? I thought I heard something… did I just imagine it?' Lombre was the first to speak.

The sound was heard again, slightly louder this time.

'No. I heard it too', Caterpie piped up.

'Me too. I can still feel it ringing in my head. Urgh, its so much quieter under water', Octillery mumbled to herself on the latter.

'Someone talking?' Golem asked, as the noise was heard for a third time, much clearer.

'Wait! I've heard this voice before! I think it's Xatu', Pikachu recalled.

'Xatu?' Alakazam thought for a moment, 'Ah, that's it! Telepathy! He is calling out to us using Telepathy!'

As if on que, Xatu's voice rang out across the Square, 'To all Pokemon! Calling all Pokemon! Terrible, it is! From the sky… falls a star. Close your eyes, and I shall show you the tragedy that shall soon befall us!'

Everyone looked around, alarmed, not really wanting to see such a tragedy. Only Alakazam and Absol stayed calm.

'My senses have been going wild for the past few days, it must have been this upcoming disaster that triggered it', Absol whispered to himself, 'Please! I must be allowed to see this natural disaster!' he spoke up, his voice calming the agitated Pokemon, as this was the first time he'd really spoken to them.

He closed his eyes, everyone following suit. They all gasped when indeed, an image of Xatu, staring at the ever setting sunset, appeared behind their eyelids.

'From the sky! Comes a star!' Xatu repeated for dramatic effect, '…It is huge… a giant of a star! The star, it falls. It falls straight to us'.

The scene then shifted to the sky, where a bolt of red was seen flashing by at a breakneck speed. It then zoomed in on the bolt, which was revealed to be, as Xatu said, a giant red flaming meteor. As everyone gazed in horror and awe at the scene in their heads, Xatu's voice continued.

'Disasters in nature… There were many… The balance of the world, it has been upset… All because of this star. This star the slowly comes closer.'

The scene shifted back to Xatu again. 'It it keeps coming, it will crash into this world. It shall be terrible. Something must be done…' with that said, the image faded out, and everyone opened their eyes, knowing this dire conversation wasn't over yet.

'Xatu', Alakazam spoke to the air, 'Tell us. Can this falling star be stopped?'

Another sound, and Xatu's reply, '…There is a way. To prevent collision, there is but one solution. You must ask Rayquaza, the Goddess of the Sky, a Pokemon that lives far above us, Legendary, she is. She must be asked to destroy the star from her kingdom in the sky. However, far up into the sky lives Rayquaza, known by few and seen by none'.

'The sky… How are we to go there?' Alakazam inquired.

'Alakazam and I amplify our Teleport powers together… and send Pokemon to the sky. However, the sky is a world beyond the clouds. What will become of the Pokemon sent to the sky? Even I can guess nothing…'

'Then we'll do it!' Pikachu declared.

Alakazam nodded, unsurprised. 'I also thought there could be none but you. But… are you sure? There's no telling what you would find in that world above the clouds.'

'We expect danger! It's my wish that all Pokemon can live in peace-'

'And my duty to fight natural disasters in any way I can' Absol added.

'Amez, do you hear? This is Xatu. Discuss we will, Alakzam and I, about how our Teleport is to be amplified. Departure, it is tomorrow. Rest you should until then. Last word. Dangerous will be your adventure… But fail, you must not. Surpass yourselves.'

Amez, who had been staring at the ground the whole time, looked up solemly.

'No problem! We'll be fine!' Pikachu answered for her.

'Very well. Until our next meeting', Xatu bid goodbye, and Alakazam and his team mates disappeared in a flash of pink light.

'Alright everyone, no harassing team Firebolts! They've just returned from one mission, and are about to embark on another tomorrow, so just let them rest!' Shrifty barked at the group of visiting Pokemon as they neared the Firebolts with hopeful expressions on their faces.

They sweatdropped at his glare, and trudged off, looking disappointed. The rest of the Square Pokemon were scattered around, wrapped up in their own conversations to notice the Firebolts.

'Thank you' Amez mouthed at Shrifty, who just grinned in response before ambling away.

'Well, I'm going to go hit the hay. We should all really, we haven't had time to recover from our battle with Groudon yet, and we need to regain our energy for tomorrow' Pikachu stretched.

'I will, as soon as I gather some more items', Absol replied.

'I'm just going to hang around the Square for a bit, get some fresh air, then I'll turn in' Amez promised him.

Pikachu glanced between the two of them. '…Okay. Goodnight' he turned and left the Square, without waiting for an answer.

Amez didn't make any move to go after him, or even to move at all, which prompted Absol to ask 'Is something wrong?' in a non-pushy, kindly tone.

Amez continued to stare at the floor. Something was bothering her, but she didn't want to tell Pikachu, for reasons unknown, her instinct was saying to keep it to herself. She looked up at Absol, who was waiting patiently.

'Well, its just… when Gengar had Pikachu and I run out of town, he said it was because I was causing the world's balance to become upset, but then you heard Ninetales say it has nothing to do with me. But then just now Xatu said that the world's balance is being upset because of that falling star. We still don't know how I became a Pokemon, and…' she couldn't finish.

'I see. You're worried that despite what Ninetales said, you still fear that you are inevitably tied to the cause of the increase in natural disasters, correct?'

She nodded, awestruck. He had taken the words right out of her mouth.

'I'm sorry I can't reassure you of exactly _who_ you are, Amez, but I can say with the up most accuracy that you are most defiantly not tied with the natural disasters. My ability is able to sense these disasters. Do you remember when I first came across you and Pikachu when you were caught in the conflict between Moltres and Articuno? I had said that you had nothing to do with them, and that is still true now. If you had been, I would've known.' Absol told her sincerely, his pale red eyes much more warm then when she had first met him.

'Thanks, Absol', she said, feeling better.

'Anytime', he smiled in return, 'Thank you for allowing me into your team. You don't know how much it… meant to me', he stumbled over his words, unable to express his gratitude.

'Anytime', Amez repeated, laughing, brushing it off easily.

Absol smiled again, happy to have gotten a laugh out of his leader. 'Are you going to be okay tonight?' he asked, trying to keep the tone light.

She nodded, 'I will now. Will you?'

'I will be fine. I must go restock the toolbox in preparation for tomorrow now, before the Square closes. Goodnight, sleep well' he bid her goodbye.

'You two', she smiled, before heading out towards the entrance/exit of the Square that led back to the base.

She didn't notice Pikachu watching her from a distance, where he was hidden behind a barrel next to the Kecleon shop. Seeing as she was leaving, he scuttled round the back of the shop, and dashed out of the Square, unseen.

Glancing behind her as she walked, when she saw that Absol's eyes were no longer on her, and instead he was talking to Persian at the Felicity Bank, Amez turned and shifted round the corner, back to the South side of the Square.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 

That night, as Amez slowly drifted off into sleep, she felt sick. Physically sick, like something had gone down her throat and was squeezing her insides, and that something wanted her to suffocate. She could see nothing but darkness, so she was unable to tell where she was, even though she knew this was a dream, because there was no way you could feel like _this _in reality. Dreams are funny that way, you seem to be even more alert then when you are conscious, yet always have a foggy, clouded memory when you awaken again.

_Urghh… I feel horrible… _she tried to soothe her tensed up muscles, her body becoming rigid. The darkness began to lift a little, revealing her to be in another void, but this was not like when she met with Gardevoir. This void, inside of a rainbow off light blending together, it was a spectrum of black, dark purple and dark blue that meshed together, and a harsh, cold wind blew, nipping at her face and paws where her thick fur lessened out.

_This is a dream… isn't it? _She had to ask herself again silently, as if any noise that penetrated the darkness would call forth some hideous creature. _But why? Why do I feel this terrible? This is… the first time… _

Outside, a large pompous shadow had fallen over the little Eevee, as she laid on her sleeping mat, covered in a light sweat and clutching her stomache, her face fraught with pain.

'How'd you like Dream Eater? Horrible, isn't it? Kekeh!' Gengar grinned to himself evilly, not bothering to be quiet, as Amez wasn't to awaken any time soon. 'But who would've thought that you were also human before… didn't expect that'. He continued muttering to himself as he glared at the tiny Pokemon before him, only his red eyes glowing brightly in the dark visible, 'But who cares? Someone like you is sure to be some lowlife. Kekeh! I'll expose you yet! I'll expose what's in your heart with Dream Eater! Kekeh!'

He raised his arms, and opened his mouth, ready to devour Amez's mind through her nightmare. A tinkling noise stopped him, it sounded like a wind chime.

'Hm? Something's coming!' he gasped, jumping around, knowing he'd be dead if either of her team mates caught him.

When neither Pikachu nor Absol appeared, he relaxed a little, and turned back to face Amez, but was caught off guard by a small light hovering in the right corner of the room, a few meters above them.

'What is that light?' he asked himself, as it began to glide towards him, 'It's coming closer!' he turned and ran, passing through the team base door swiftly and silently like the ghost he was, as the light stopped and hovered over Amez's head.

Back inside Amez's dream, she felt like she was about to collapse from lack of breathe. Her body wouldn't move, her brain seemed to have gone numb, and her entire being was so cold she felt like she was frozen into an icicle in Mt. Freeze. Her breathing was becoming less and less, until it suddenly began to fade. _The pain… It's going away… _she thought gratefully as the dark colours of the void around her began to fuse into a lighter rainbow and the wind died down to a soft, gentle breeze.

'Gardevoir?' she spoke softly, knowing she could hear her.

The green girl materialized in front of her, a smile on her face, but her ruby eyes sad.

'Gardevoir', Amez greeted her, 'Will you please tell me now? Who or what I am…?'

'Yes. The time has arrived. Why you have come here? I will tell you all there is to tell.'

Amez felt her heart race; she was finally going to find out who she was! But… she lost her excitement, and fear began to take over. _What if I was… a bad person? Who was I? _

'Amez, you have… Come to save this world', Gardevoir continued.

That unexpected statement startled her out of her thoughts. 'Come to save this world? The world of Pokemon? I did?'

'Yes. We learned that this world faced extinction. And so we sought a hero. But though we searched, that hero was nowhere to be found. We were becoming discouraged… until we came across a human. Amez, that human was you', Gardevoir told her kindly.

'Wait a second! Hero? _Me_? That's too much, I'm not anything special like that!' if she had been standing, she would've fallen down in shock, only the void didn't permit her to do that.

'Yes, that is what you said the first time we met', Gardevoir laughed, her face lighting up when she recalled the memory.

'The first time? You mean, we had met before?'

'Yes. Like now, I spoke to you in your dreams, and you said that you were nothing special. But what we sought was not power merely for display… but true courage'.

'True courage?' Amez repeated, 'I'm even less confident about that!' she sighed, hunching over.

'That, too, is another thing you said when me met', Gardevoir smiled again, 'It was also then when you said this. To see if you were worthy to be our hero or not… You asked that we put you to a test. And only if you were found to be truly worthy, then you were to be told the truth. To fulfil your role, clear of heart and mind, you then chose to erase your memory as a human, and became a Pokemon of your own will to fight alongside your team. That is how you came into this world'.

'Hang on! Did I have any recollection of this whole thing when I was awake?'

'No. When you awoke from your dreams, you had no memory of the conversations that occurred, however, when we spoke to you in your dreams, you knew exactly who you were, and it was your final choice, and your choice alone to come to this world after you passed the hero test.'

_So I choose to come on my own free will, and opted to give up my memory in the process. That answers my question of how I arrived in this world. But what was my life like before? _

'Your courage has been proven', Gardevoir continued, regaining Amez's attention, 'You dealt with the townspeople accusing you of your involvement in the Ninetales Legend, journeyed to see her yourself, welcomed Absol into the Team, saved Team ACT, battled and quelled Groudon… Without question, you bear the role of saving the world. And that role… is soon coming to its end'.

'By stopping the meteor from crashing into this world. That's my role, isn't it?'

'Yes. And when it is accomplished… You can return to your human world, and your old life', Gardevoir told her, obviously happy for her.

_I can go back to my human life… _'Wait! That means-'

'It means parting ways with Pikachu and Absol', Gardevoir finished for her sadly.

'Pikachu, Absol. I have to leave?' she felt like crying, a sudden sadness taking over.

'Your team mates feel a great kinship with you, Amez, especially Pikachu. If you were to leave, your friends would be heartbroken', Gardevoir, too, also looked like she was about to turn on the waterworks. But she shook her head, closing her eyes to dry her eyes, 'But there can be nothing done. Because where there are encounters, there are also farewells… I, too, once had a friend beyond value. Truly, I cherished our friendship. But my friend has gone away. It fills me with sadness still, losing my friend…But, we will meet again. That is what I believe', she smiled, a small, sad smile, but a smile nonetheless.

A flash of light obscured the colours of the void for a moment, making Amez jump (or flail around for a while, considering there was no solid ground for her to jump up off) and her fur stick up on end. 'What was that?' she had been so caught up listening to Gardevoir's speech, that the startling movement gave her a big scare.

Gardevoir was silent for a few moments. '… Who was that? Someone appears to have been looking into your dream'.

'What?' Amez gasped, feeling very violated.

'It is fine now. Whoever it was ran off', Gardevoir assured her. 'All that remains in this dream now is a feeling of sadness. That Pokemon… I think it ran off crying'.

Gardevoir was right, the only thing left was a feeling of sadness. Amez looked down, her heart feeling hard and heavy inside her chest. _All the townspeople, Team ACT, Xatu, Ninetales, Absol, Gardevoir, even Team Meanies... Pikachu… _

'It will be morning soon', Gardevoir said gently.

Amez didn't look up. Gardevoir looked down at the little hero sadly, and softly patted her head.

'Au revoir', she whispered, and was gone.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 

Amez stepped out of the team base the next morning, feeling numb, and she wasn't complaining. She smiled when Pikachu and Absol came ambling up the pathway, both grinning excitedly.

'Good morning Amez! Did you sleep well?' Pikachu greeted her.

'This is it; we're off to the sky!' Absol cheered, the mere prospect of exploring the unknown enough to make him jumpy with anticipation, despite the fact that he tried to keep his cool.

'Are you sure you guys want to go?' Amez asked, her right ear flicking.

'Huuh?' Pikachu and Absol turned to her in surprise.

'Well, it's just… it's the sky, who knows what we might find? Xatu said we don't know what will become of any Pokemon sent to the sky-'

'Amez, we're your team mates! We're not going to let you go and have all the fun by yourself!' Absol laughed.

'Yeah, and you said yourself when I was having doubts about the Groudon rescue, 'we're a rescue team, we have to try', remember? Besides, I would never let you go _anywhere_ alone, understand?' Pikachu said seriously, folding his arms and frowning, while Absol just laughed again.

Amez sighed. 'Okay, if you're sure?'

'We're sure. We're a rescue team, we're in this together!' Pikachu beamed, 'Firebolts!'

'Firebolts!' Absol cheered back.

'Firebolts…' Amez whispered.

When the team made it to the Hill of the Ancients, Xatu and Alakazam were waiting for them, the ever setting sun present in the background, despite it being first thing in the morning. Xatu was staring into it, unblinking, just like he had been the last time they had met.

Alakazam greeted them, 'Ah, good of you to come'.

'Kwaaaaaaaaaaaah!' Xatu cried suddenly, extending his wings, making Pikachu jump.

'What's going on? What's Xatu doing?'

'It is almost ready', Alakazam told them.

'The Teleport Gem', Absol replied. It wasn't a question.

'Teleport Gem?' Pikachu repeated.

'Kwaaaaaaaaah!' Xatu cried again, as what seemed to be rays of sunlight manifested together in a ball in front of him, before transforming into a little green emerald. '…. It is made', Xatu turned to the other Pokemon, the emerald floating gently in front of him. 'This is the Teleport Gem. This will deliver you to the world of the sky. Now, Amez. Accept!'

Amez hopped over to him, and the gem hovered to greet her. As she stared at it, unsure of what to do, it floated down and buried itself in the long cream coloured ruffle of fur around her neck, where it glowed gently, like a necklace.

She sweatdropped, but wasn't that surprised that the teleporting emerald seemed to possess a mind of it's own. Hopping back, she turned to stand with her team again, Pikachu looking curiously at the gem wedged in her fur.

'That was made using the powers of psychics. By me, Alakazam, and… oh?' Xatu looked around, 'A ghost-type Pokemon. We received help from it'.

'A ghost-type?' Amez looked up, suddenly a lot more interested.

'Gone away, it seems…' Xatu concluded, indicating he didn't know who it was.

Pikachu turned to his team, 'I wonder who it was?'

'Haha, it must be bashful. Let it be', Alakazam chuckled. 'Now… I must ask you this one last time. This journey will be fraught with considerable danger. Will you still go?' he asked seriously.

'Amez already grilled us about this earlier', Pikachu laughed, 'Of course. We have to get Rayquaza to destroy the falling star, right? If that will bring peace, I'll gladly give my life for it! That's my wish'.

'As is mine', Absol spoke up.

_Yes, and when that wish comes true, Gardevoir said 'I can return to the human world'… This will be my last adventure, with Pikachu and Absol… _

'Alright, team! Let's get this done! Amez?' Pikachu turned to her, as she was the one in possession of the gem.

She gathered her team in a circle around her, and the gem began to flash wildly. All three of them suddenly found themselves surrounded by white light, and were whooshed upwards. The last thing they heard were the adjoined cries of 'We're counting on you!' from Alakazam and Xatu down below, before they were just as suddenly dumped on something soft.

'Owowow', Pikachu groaned, 'Did we make it?' he asked, sitting up, the other two doing the same.

'Interesting means of travel', Absol grumbled, brushing himself off with his scythe.

'This is so cool! We're on clouds!', Pikachu realised, jumping up and down.

'Careful!' Absol tried to stop him, 'This is only cloud, if you jump too much, you could fall right through. Same when we're in the dungeon, so no messing around'.

Amez looked up, and was staring at a giant tower that seemed to be made entirely of white, fluffy clouds, that seemed to get thinner the higher it got. The trio were standing on a small platform of cloud at the base of the tower, where the clouds turned wispy where the platform ended. A giant hole was the entrance greeting.

'I'm guessing Rayquaza is up there?' Pikachu sighed.

'Let's do our best to climb, then', Amez heaved, and took a step forward, memories of Mt. Freeze coming back into mind.

Inside, the dungeon was as Absol had said: everything was entirely composed of clouds. Like the usual dungeons, each floor consisted of large rooms, joined together by corridors, and the task was to find the staircase. Unlike the Magma Cavern, the Sky Tower was filtered with light, reflected off the white walls to give the floor a blue tint.

The first few floors were easy, no wild Pokemon attacked them. At around the sixth floor, a few floating ghost Pokemon attacked them, but Amez was able to defeat them easily from a distance with Shadow Ball, as Absol had told her that ghosts were weak to their own type.

Soon the little ghosts were joined by floating crescent moons with big orange eyes. When one was coming up the corridor towards the team, Amez used Shadow Ball again, just to get a few early hits, and was surprised when it fainted after one hit. She turned to Absol, surprised.

'Lunatone, psychic-types. Like the Banette, they're also weak to ghost-type attacks', as he was talking; the team didn't notice a floating skull pop up behind them.

Just as the skull was about to attack, Absol turned and conjured up a black wind, which slashed through the skull and defeated it easily.

'Night Slash, a dark move, which ghosts, like that Duskull, and physics are weak too', he stated.

'There seems to be a lot of those types around. I thought there would have been more flying-types, considering we're in the sky', Pikachu pondered.

'That's just because you're strong against flying-types', Absol laughed.

Pikachu blushed, and Amez laughed too.

The team continued climbing, Amez and Absol easily defeating the wild Pokemon with their attacks type advantage. In one room, a Duskull came swooping out of the wall, but luckily Amez was able to Shadow Ball it, however the scare was enough to make her much more alert afterwards.

'How could it do that?' she gasped, her fur sticking up on end.

'They're ghosts', Absol replied simply.

Pikachu shivered, and Amez hurriedly moved on. They didn't need to scare themselves with ghost stories right now.

Thanks to the light, the team were able to see nearing Pokemon, even in the corridors. As Amez lead her team on in single file, a large floating bug approached them. She used Quick Attack, but that didn't cause a KO faint. As it got neared, a bolt of lightning shot down above it, getting a direct hit and causing it to faint.

She turned to Pikachu, who was grinning confidently. 'Ledian, a fly-type'.

The team continued on, several more flying, ghost and psychic-type Pokemon attacking, but Absol was able to use his extensive knowledge to tell Amez and Pikachu how to counter attack. The futher up they got, the more difficult it became to find the stairs. Soon the team became tired, not from battling, but from fatigue.

But they continued on, and luckily, when they came to the twenty-fifth floor, all they found was a large chamber, with no wild Pokemon.

'Alright, let's have a rest', Amez said, as the boys collapsed into the soft cloud floor.

'Anyone hungry?' Absol smiled, and pulled three large apples out of the toolbox.

Pikachu dived for his apple, taking a massive chunk out in one go. 'Fank yoo berry moch', he said with his mouth full.

Absol and Amez laughed together, and started on their own apples in a much more polite manner.

'The wild Pokemon here don't seem nearly as feral as the ones in the Magma Cavern', Amez stated.

'I think that's because in Magma Cavern, with Groudon being awake and all the earthquakes, the wild Pokemon were becoming agitated and attacked anything that moves. Here, we're just Pokemon passing through, like in any other dungeon. The disasters that were plaguing the lands below have no effect up here', Absol explained.

'But what about the star? Wouldn't Rayquaza be the first to know about it?' Pikachu asked, wiping his face.

'I wouldn't be surprised if Rayquaza didn't know, actually. Xatu knew because he looked into the future, and I knew something was happening because of my ability, but I didn't know what'.

'Oh, right', Pikachu swallowed his last bite of apple.

Amez smiled, from where she sat, simply enjoying her team's company, before standing again.

'Ready to continue?' she addressed them.

They nodded and stood, and the team turned and carried on forwards, climbing up the stairs to the next floor, which would lead them to Rayquaza, the falling star, and Amez's farewell.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 

As the team entered the staircase, they opened up in the next floor in a smaller chamber. Shrugging, Amez carried on down the hallway that led off the room, and was surprised to find another room coming off it after a few metres. Turning inside, it turned out it was a dead end, so the team retreated back into the hallway again and continued forward. Another few metres beyond that was another turn off which led to yet another dead end. Amez growled.

It continued on like that. Every room was a dead end, and if there was another path leading off the hallway it just led to another hallway in the exact same situation. Eventually the Firebolts found the stairs in a random room that they peered into, and sighing with relief, practically jumped head first down them.

But their relief was short-lived; the next floor was the exact same layout, a continuous maze with so many dead ends. No wonder there were no wild Pokemon around! They were all probably delusional from wandering in the lonely halls.

By the fifth floor, Amez was getting annoyed. _This is ridiculous_, she thought as she hopped into another room.

Suddenly, what seemed to be hundreds of dragons fell in front of the team causing Amez and Pikachu to scream and Absol to yell out 'It's a Monster House!' and pull out another Petrify Orb.

Just as suddenly as the wild dragon-Pokemon appeared, they were paralyzed, shaking on the spot as the Firebolts turned and fled the room. It wasn't long before the spell wore off, and the Firebolts soon found themselves being chased by the now extremely feral dragons and thanks to the fact that the dragons could fly, they were coming at them from all directions!

Soon the Firebolts were corned in a hallway, with no means of escape. Amez struggled to attack the floating dragons, but none of her attacks seemed to do any damage, while Pikachu was able to KO them easily with Thunderbolt, but every time he did more and more would just appear to take its place.

Seeing as the situation was rapidly becoming an emergency, Absol, who was standing between Amez and Pikachu, and therefore somewhat out of harm's way, opened his mouth and began to sing an eerie, tuneless, yet strangely beautiful song.

All the Pokemon stopped and listened as he sang, including his team mates. The song continued, but Amez began to get chills. The song… it was too beautiful, impossibly beautiful. She let her ears drop, covering them with her paws, nudging Pikachu to do the same. Pikachu seemed to be hypnotised; his eyes were glassy as he stared at Absol, completely entranced by the song. Keeping her own ears dropped, Amez covered his with her paws, and immediately he snapped out of his trance.

But the other Pokemon weren't as smart. Soon after Amez had freed Pikachu, the wild Pokemon began to sway violently, before fainting on the spot, one after another. Amez and Pikachu just stared in shock, as Absol continued to sing until all the wild Pokemon were defeated.

When he was done, he turned to them. 'Perish Song; a move that causes all Pokemon that hear it too faint', he explained, 'Well done for covering your ears, Amez. I've never met any Pokemon that has none to do that after they've heard the song'.

'You could've done this is Magma Cavern!' Pikachu cried, 'And in all the other dungeons we faced! It would've saved us a _lot_ of trouble!'

'You saw how easily the song affected you Pikachu. If Amez hadn't have made you cover your ears, you would have been a goner too. That is why I only use this attack in extreme emergencies', Absol sighed.

'Wait! So you were going to use that move, even thought it meant Amez and I were going to be caught in the field too?' Pikachu gasped.

'No. It takes a while for the song to work, even longer on civilised Pokemon like your selves. As soon as it began to work on the wild ones, I would've stopped, but luckily I saw Amez catch on and make you snap out of it, therefore I continued, knowing you two were no longer affected'.

'Good thinking, Absol', Amez interjected, not wanting a brawl to break out, 'Thanks for getting us out of that predicament! Now, I seriously want out of here! The clocks still ticking, and we need to get rid of that falling star, and fast!'

Having forgotten about the falling star, her team mates bolted on down the corridor, with her following, until they found the stairs, and hurriedly clambered down, the emergency of their rescue mission fully sinking in.

'Is this the top floor?' Amez heard Pikachu say as she climbed out of the staircase after them.

The trio were standing on a flat platform of deep blue cloud, where about fifteen metres in front of them was a huge drop. This was defiantly the summit.

'Who goes there? Who dares trespass upon my airspace?' a deep, nonetheless feminine voice roared.

Pikachu jumped, letting out a small squeak.

'Rayquaza?' Absol called out.

'Indeed I am', Rayquaza replied, 'The sky is my domain. Depart at once!'

'But… we don't have the time to argue. We came here because we need your help!' Pikachu tried to explain.

'Never!' Rayquaza shrieked.

A giant shadow fell across the floor, which was soon followed by the being of the shadow. The trio stared in awe as a huge emerald green serpent landed before them. She had the same dilated yellow eyes as Groudon, and her body was adorned by yellow circular markings. A pair of sharp horns grew out of her head, and she had a pair of small stubby, but nevertheless sharp, arms.

'I am a being of the sky, and you are but denizens of the ground', Rayquaza continued, as she stood in all her glory. 'To each, there is a world destined as their own! For hundreds of millions of years, never once have I descended to the ground!'

As she spoke, the light around them flashed yellow, as if a thunderstorm was approaching.

'And the opposite shall hold true!' the light flashed again. 'Let there be no mercy for those that defy the laws of nature! Prepare for the end!' she bellowed, as the light flashed for a third time, and she charged at them.

Pikachu and Absol both used Quick Attack together, causing Rayquaza's speed to falter. Absol then used Ice Beam while Pikachu used Thunderbolt, which seemed to cause Rayquaza a great deal of pain, as her cries echoed through the open air. But she wasn't going down without a fight; she sent out cyclones of feathers at Pikachu causing him to fall down, and she used her sharp claws to scratch at Absol, who wasn't able to dodge as Rayquaza was much faster than Groudon was, and a lot smarter too.

With both her team and Rayquaza engaged in battle, Amez shook her tail, a small blue box falling out from between her thick fur. _This is it. I hope this works! _She opened the lid, and closed her eyes, remembering what Gulpin had told her about how to use the device, as a small handful of sparkly dust flew out of the box and settled on her body. When the dust was absorbed into her fur, she opened her eyes and jumped over her team mates, so she was now face to face with Rayquaza.

'Go!' she cried, as she made her move.

She attacked with Quick Attack, but right after that she was able to use Shadow Ball, Iron Tail and Tackle. Right after each other, as if all her separate attacks were one move!

'You used a Link Box!' Absol smiled, as Rayquaza fell back in pain, not without managing to get a clear swipe at Amez's back with her claws.

Amez jumped back down, a moan of pain escaping her, but not stopping her. Absol and Pikachu used their super-effective attacks again, while Rayquaza tried to hit them both with her Dragon Claws again, succeeding with Pikachu but missing with Absol.

'Together!' Amez cried, as she ran towards Rayquaza, her team hot on her heels.

She used her linked up attacks, before jumping out the way so Rayquaza could get the full blast of the combined attacks of Pikachu's Thunderbolt and Absol's Ice Beam.

'Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!' she cried, as she collapsed before them, the yellow light flashing once again as the ground began to shake.

'Wh-wh-what? An Earthquake?' Pikachu gasped, 'It's not possible!'

'We're on top of clouds!' Absol stumbled, for once completely baffled.

Rayquaza groaned as she up righted herself. 'These are shock waves. And they're huge!' she too, looked alarmed.

'That's it! Look straight up Rayquaza!' Pikachu yelled.

The Sky Goddess did as she was told. Directly above them, hurtling at full speed was the star, a flaming red ball of fire!

'What is that?' Rayquaza cried in panic.

'It's a shooting star! And it's enormous-' Pikachu started.

'And it will destroy the world if it continues on its path!' Absol finished, his pale red eyes trying to express the pure agony of the situation.

'This is why we came, Rayquaza. Please, destroy the falling star!' Amez begged, trying to stay calm.

'So, this is why…'

'Yes! Please hurry!' all three Firebolts exclaimed together.

'Before I try…' Rayquaza began, 'I need to know your resolve. The star has come too close. If I were to loose my Hyper Beam here… You would not escape unscathed!'

'So? We accepted that from the start!' Pikachu shouted back, as the shock waves became even bigger.

'Well said!' Rayquaza replied, as she gathered a ball of light in her mouth. 'Take charge of your destiny!' she cried, as she let loose her Hyper Beam, sending a multicoloured beam of light straight towards the star.

The Firebolts all scrambled to reach each other, as the Hyper Beam made contact with the star. The sound of explosives and the smell of smoke filled the air, as the collision produced a blinding white light which enveloped everything. The last thing heard was Pikachu's scream.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 

Amez moaned, and opened her eyes. She was lying in a weird, misty area; there was dark solid ground beneath her, but nothing else except strange, grey mist all around her. No Pokemon, no plants, no life… just literally _nothing _but grey mist.

_Is this… a dream? _She thought to herself as she tried to sit up, but her legs gave way, leaving her collapsed on the floor. That, and the fact that could physically ached all over, her body going numb, proved that this was in fact real. No, this is no dream. _The star's explosion swallowed me… and now I'm adrift… as a spirit. I'm alone, does that me Pikachu and Absol are safe? Did we destroy the star?_

She struggled to look around as she lay there, her body not co-operating with her; the eerie silence so melancholy it was enough to drive even the most happy person insane. _What's going to happen to me?_

The mists parted slightly, as a shadow fell over her, and the presence of another became known. _This shadow… Gengar. _

'Keke! Amez! Didn't take much to put you down! Serves you right!' he spat, 'Now, what to do with you?' he pondered. 'I know! I'll drag you into the Dark Realm! That'll do it, kekeh!'

He grinned maliciously, before leaning down and dragging Amez along by the fur on the nape of her neck as he walked forwards. She didn't even have the strength to push him off, she felt numb, weary. _Gengar is dragging me into the Dark Realm. What is the Dark Realm? I'm I going to be abandoned in a place I don't know? _

Gengar continued walking, but the mists remained a cloak to everything around them, if there even was anything around them in the first place. Everything looked exactly the same; if there was another Realm leading off this one, the mists defiantly didn't want to give up their secret. After another ten minutes or so of walking, Gengar stopped, the loss of direction getting to him too.

'Darn it, I took the wrong path…' he muttered.

_What? _Amez thought groggily.

'This isn't like me… I can't tell which way is which. Keh! To heck with this. I'll just ditch you here! That's it', he grinned evilly, 'Good-bye to you!' he turned began to walk off again, leaving Amez behind.

_Gengar_, she tried to call out, but her mouth wouldn't work, _are you Gardevoir's human?_

Surprisingly, Gengar turned around again, as if he had heard her thoughts. Amez didn't care how he was able to do that, if he was able to look into dreams, he was able to look into thoughts too.

'W-what?' he said, no tone of narcissism in his voice for once. He just stared at her open-mouthed, until finally he replied, 'How did you know?' in a tiny voice.

_You looked into my dream the other night, didn't you? You said 'to think that you were also human'. And also, why else were you so determined to get rid of me? So that with me gone, and Legend supposedly resolved, no-one would suspect you. _

'It's true', he finally said. 'Let me tell you my story, Amez, and maybe you will understand. My name was, and I suppose it still is, Johnny. I lived in the human world, but in a rough part. My parents always struggled to provide for us, and sometimes I was beaten, as they didn't want to take there angers out on each other, so they took them out on me'.

_That's horrible! I'm so sorry Gen-Johnny! _

'Please, let me finish', Gengar held up his hand to silence her. 'One night, Gardevoir appeared to me in a dream. She wasn't a spirit then, but she still had the psychic power to do that. She told me all about the Pokemon world, this world, and every night when I slept, I would awaken here, with her. She was my first and only friend. We used to go exploring, as the world's balance wasn't upset then either, so it was safe to venture. We came across Mt. Freeze, and when we reached the top, we saw Ninetales. The Legend didn't exist then, it was what took place when I went there that became the Legend it is now. Gardevoir didn't know that Ninetales could lay curses, and I touched her tails because she was sleeping, and I wanted to wake her, to ask her if she wanted to be my friend too. As soon as I did, she awoke, and began to chant her curse. Gardevoir, realising what was happening, pushed me out of the way and took the curse for me, but it was too late to save her. She just disappeared! And what's worse, she had told me she was getting ready to lay an egg! Seeing that, Ninetales then turned me into Gengar, saying I must now forever stay in the Pokemon world to ponder over my actions. I was so scared, I had no-one to guide or help me, and the guilt was eating me up inside, but I didn't want my new life to be like my old one, so that's why I became a team leader, and a bad one so I could control those around me, instead of being controlled like I have my whole life. I haven't seen Gardevoir since, if I could go back in time to change it, I would. I'm so sorry Gardevoir…'

Before Amez could say anything to comfort him, she was beaten to the punch.

'You're forgiven', Gardevoir smiled, materialising beside Amez, in front of Gengar.

'G-G-Gardevoir?' Gengar trembled, staring in disbelief.

'So Johnny was your Trainer', Amez realised.

'Johnny, contrary to what you believe, you are a good person inside. Please, forget the past! The curse is irreversible, I will remain a spirit forever, however that gives me immortality, I can forever watch over you. I have pride in my role. Please, Johnny, become the rescue leader you are inside. Help Pokemon, and take pride in your role!' Gardevoir beamed at him, a green light emanating around her, washing away the dark mist.

'I will, Gardevoir! But, will I ever see you again?'

'Of course, I will always be with you, Johnny. I am your friend! But now, you must leave. Living Pokemon cannot stay in these Spirit Realms for long. And, it is time for Amez to return home now', Gardevoir turned to the little Eevee, who, in the wake of what had just occurred, had completely forgotten that now she was to return to the human world.

'What! Amez is leaving?' Gengar gasped.

'I will explain to you later our story Johnny. But for now, yes. Amez was brought here to fulfil her own role, which is now complete. It is time for us to bid farewell', Gardevoir looked on sadly, 'Goodbye, little one'.

She bent down gracefully, catching Amez in a full embrace, Gengar still watching in shock, Amez unable to speak as another white light surrounded her, the grey mists swirling around her, before suddenly morphing into the setting sun that resided over the Hill of the Ancients.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 

'Hey. Can you hear me? Snap out of it!'

Amez opened her eyes. She, Pikachu and Absol were all lying atop the Hill of the Ancients, with Team ACT, Bellsprout, Snubull, Lombre, Caterpie, Shrifty, Octillery and Blastoise gathered round them. Xatu stood at the head of the cliff, unmoving.

'Urgggh', Pikachu groaned, managing to stand.

'…Regained consciousness!' Alakazam announced.

Everyone cheered, all huddling and fighting to get nearer to the heroes as Amez and Absol picked themselves up off the ground.

'Awesome, you're alive!' Lombre decreed, 'You really had us all worried!'

'You were incredible! Darlings!' Octillery praised them.

Caterpie shuffled towards them, 'I'm so glad you're safe! It's fantastic!' he snivelled.

'Everyone, thank you. But what about the star? What happened to it?' Pikachu gasped.

'Kwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!'

Xatu turned to face them. 'Fear not! The star is no more! Though it will not be right away… the disasters shall soon be calmed', he informed them, trying to hide a smile.

'Thank goodness!' Absol beamed to himself.

'We did it, guys! Everything worked! We've won peace!' Pikachu cried in delight to his team members.

'I know! Yippee! This is the greatest! You're the greatest!' Snubull hailed, trying to shake Pikachu's paw.

Charizard cleared his throat, 'This calls for a celebration!'

'Let me shoot my Hydro Cannon to kick it off!' Blastoise roared in delight, the giant cannons on his back preparing to explode.

Lombre, who happened to be in his direct line of fire, back up a step. 'Whoa, hold on there! Don't point those things at me! Face the other way! The _other_ way!' he yelled desperately.

'No, no! Let it loose! He's four times resistant to water! Haha!' Shrifty chortled, everyone else joining it.

'Y-you've gotta be kidding me!' Lombre cried, backing away to the edge of the cliff, only to be stopped by Octillery.

'I'll secure him so he can't get away!' she grinned, wrapping her tentacles around him, nearly knocking off his sombrero.

'Oh? Not bad!' Charizard smirked, as all the Pokemon began to advance on poor Lombre with evil smiles on there faces.

'What, you're serious? Don't! Noooo!' Lombre pleaded, but to no avail, as it just caused everyone else to crack up laughing again.

Amez watched them from a distance. She was the only one who hadn't moved.

'Amez?'

Gardevoir appeared beside her, her outline wispy and ghost-like, a desperate look on her face.

'We owe everything to you, Amez, and your friends. Peace has returned to our world. Thank you for everything. And now, Amez, your role has ended. The time has come for you to return to your human world. You and I have said our goodbyes to each other, but now you must bid farewell to your friends', she said softly.

_It's finally come, then. This time has finally arrived. _Her body began to glow faintly, a gold light bubbling around her

'Amez, I am so sorry for this… to everyone, please bid farewell now', Gardevoir whispered, before disappearing all together.

'Amez?'

She turned, to find Caterpie had inched a few steps toward her, his eyes huge. The little caterpillar nudged Pikachu, which caused everyone to turn and gasp.

'Amez! Your body… wh-what's happening to you?' he cried in alarm, stepping towards her, but she stepped back.

'Pikachu', she began, 'Absol, everyone… I'm sorry. But I have to leave'.

'What?' Snubbull yelped.

'What are you saying?' Bellsprout muffled, wiping her face with her little green leaves.

'Everyone', she tried to calm them down again, in order to get her parting words in, 'Thank you for everything all this time'.

'What do you mean, leave?' Absol insisted, also stepping forward to join Pikachu at the front of the group.

Amez sighed, 'My role as a Pokemon has ended. I have to return to the human world now', she tried to continue.

'Unbelievable!' Alakazam muttered.

'Go back… to the human world?' Tyranitar repeated in disbelief.

'W-why? WHY? I don't understand, why do you have to leave? I thought… we were friends?' Pikachu sobbed, stepping forward to her again.

'Yeah. Friends', Absol managed to croak out, stepping up next to him.

'You guys will always be my friends, Pikachu and Absol. I will never forget you', she smiled, meaning every word.

'Don't go, Amez…' Pikachu wept.

Absol just nodded hastily, unable to even speak anymore.

'I'm blessed to have met you', Amez continued.

'I… what am I going to do when your gone Amez? ' Pikachu whispered, his eyes shiny with unshed tears.

'I'm so very sorry, but this is goodbye.' She stepped forward, as the light surrounding her became brighter, catching her two friends in one last embrace.

At that, Pikachu began to cry a waterfall, while Absol's face became wet and his pale red eyes became cloudy. Amez stepped back, and the light completely engulfed her, lifting her up into the air, slipping out of Pikachu's paw.

Everyone just stared at the glowing ball of light that was no Amez, watching as she gently floated up and over the Hill. Pikachu, with Absol in dead pursuit, pushed through the crowd to reach the edge of the Hill, even knocking Xatu out of the way in their haste, to watch their leader and friend slip away from them.

'Amez!' they cried together, their cry echoing around the canyon below them.

They weren't the only ones crying.

'Amez… why… I don't understand', Caterpie snivelled again.

'Why?', Charizard bellowed in anger, 'Why was it necessary to leave us?'

'Amez saved my life…' Shrifty murmured, 'And I didn't do anything to show my thanks. Left before I could even say thanks'.

'You're right', Lombre nodded, holding onto his sombrero, 'Just upped and went like that… why now? Why when the world's been saved? Just when things were going to get better…' he sobbed.

Xatu strode over the group, sighing as he did so. 'This was coming. Our world, it was saved by Amez. I look back now, when bound for the sky, Amez seemed… as if resigned. Resigned to accept what was to come'.

'I think I know', Pikachu said, his voice dry, grabbing everyone's attention. 'Amez must have become a Pokemon to save us. And when the star was destroyed, she knew that it would be time to leave… Why? Why didn't she tell me earlier? If this was coming… Why didn't she tell me?' he brawled angrily, the tears still falling from his eyes.

'Tell us', Absol looked up at the sky.

'Those words couldn't be spoken', Alakazam told them kindly, 'As much as you are heartbroken now, Amez must have felt the same pain of leaving. Try to understand, Pikachu'.

Pikachu just sobbed harder.

Up in the sky, Amez floated. She sat in a golden bubble, what had become of what initially was the light.

_I'm floating… home. Pikachu, Absol… _She wiped her eyes. _What is my old life like? Gardevoir said, I made the choice to come here over staying there. Was my old life… bad? _

As soon as she thought that, images suddenly appeared in her mind. The first one showed a young boy of about sixteen with dark black hair with a purplish tint reaching down to touch a sleeping Ninetales, who awoken and began to chant. Gardevoir pushed the boy out of the way, and was engulfed in a dark light that could have only been the curse. Gardevoir clutched her stomache in tears, while Johnny looked on in horror and Ninetales sighed.

_That's Gardevoir taking the curse! That means the boy is Johnny! He said that she was getting ready to lay an egg… is that why she's clutching her stomache like that? But she didn't die, she said that she became a Spirit because only her body was destroyed… did the baby die too?_

A second image flashed across her mind. It showed a large egg, initially dark brown in colour, with dashes of green and goldish-yellow.

_Did the unborn Pokemon survive? _

Another image appeared. It showed a human baby lying outside on a front doorstep at night, the stars twinkling in an overhead constellation.

_Wait a moment… that's the Southern Cross in the sky, and… that's my doorstep! Is that… me?_

She gasped as memories of her old life came flooding back to her, her old life growing up in the suburbs of Australia with her business managing father, socialite mother, and bratty sister, and how they would always treat her as an outsider; she wasn't part of that family, maybe by blood, but not by soul. She remembered her school, where she was teased and bullied, by everyone. She recalled when she used to climb onto the room and sing of a better place, where for once she would be looked up to as a hero.

'I don't want to go, I want to stay!' she hollered, crying out into the open air. 'Please… let me stay…'

'It was decided long ago that you would return to your old life. Gardevoir believes its best for you there', the voice of Ninetales spoke up out of nowhere, 'But I disagree. You saved this world, and have proven yourself a true hero. This world will be plagued by other disasters, though not of this magnitude. We will always need a hero, someone kind, brave and selfless. Our world needs you, Amez. As my personal thank you for all you have done, I have a gift, for which you can choose to accept, or deny, because my gift comes with a price'.

'I understand', Amez nodded, her mind thankful for the distraction after the reeling return of her memories.

'My gift…' Ninetales continued, 'Is that you can stay here, as a Pokemon, forever. But', she added quickly, to stop Amez from agreeing without hearing the consequences, 'you will never be able to return to the human world again. Your family, and everyone who knew you, will have no recollection of you. It will be like you never existed. Do you still wish to stay?'

'Yes. I wish to stay here, with my invaluable, irreplaceable friends, helping Pokemon in trouble. Please, Ninetales, I wish to stay here', Amez answered, trying to keep her voice steady.

'Then so it shall be. Live well Amez, and treasure your new life. Enjoy your gift!' Ninetales laughed.

'I will! Thank you, Ninetales!' Amez vowed, laughing in return, as the golden bubble surrounding her intensified, and she felt herself freefall downwards.

Outside the team base, everyone was gathered. It was dusk, and the time of night seemed to fit everyone's mood. Pikachu and Absol were sitting by the mailbox, both staring up at the base that so resembled their beloved and departed leader and friend.

A golden light floated down to them, which was unnoticed by everyone accept Caterpie, who gave a huge smiled and nudged Pikachu. The yellow mouse looked up, his face stained with so many tears, turned, and stared and disbelief, everyone following his lead.

Amez stood, smiling hesitantly, taking a step towards him. He stepped forward too, rubbing his eyes, then he bolted straight for her, tears running down his face again, but this time they were tears of joy. Amez met him halfway, while everyone cheered as the Firebolts were reunited once again, only this time, they wouldn't be torn apart.

Gengar watched from the shadows, smiling happily, Gardevoir, in her wispy Spirit form next to him, also smiling at the scene that played before them.

'We're all glad you're here with us, Amez. Welcome home'.


	26. Epilogue

Epilogue 

From then on, Team Firebolts trained and completed many dangerous rescues, exploring unknown dungeons, battling many Legendaries, and soon their rank increased to surpass that of Team ACT, beating their Gold Rank with the exclusive Lucario Rank, their Team being the only ones in doing so!

Team ACT, on the other hand, accepted their new rivals with a welcoming hand, taking the young Pokemon under there wing as protégées, teaching them all they knew about the vast world of Pokemon.

Gengar kept his promise, and soon he and his team mates, Ekans and Medicham, became a model rescue team, specialising in accompanying Pokemon that wished to explore dungeons with them, showing them how to keep themselves safe when exploring. They were much happier leaving the big rescues to the top teams. Unfortunately, they were unable to change their team name, and so were stuck with 'Team Meanies', which served as a constant reminder to them of how they used to be, and as a target to keep on doing good.

Gardevoir was no longer able to keep appearing before the living Pokemon; she was destined to remain in the Spirit Realms, watching over the living Pokemon through a glass sphere that ran off her psychic powers. But occasionally she was able to break the ties, and appear in Amez's dreams, and Gengar's too, just as before. She was happy, full of pride in her role as a Guardian, watching out and protecting all those Pokemon dear to her.

Meanwhile, far off in the distance, in an unexplored cave, the sound of an electric shock and cry of pain was unheard by anyone…

**I can't believe it, I'm DONE! I apologise profoundly for the terrible quality of the first dozen of chapters, I began writing this story when I was thirteen, and hopefully my writing has improved in the two and a half years later when I finally finish! Thank you for putting up with me, and lasting until the end. I am definitely writing a sequel, so look out for 'Tales of Destiny'. I hoped you enjoyed reading this story as much as I did writing it, and thank you to all the reviews! Until next time :D**

**Rose**


End file.
